Almas Gemelas
by azumideblack
Summary: Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi, excepto los alter egos de mis amigas, hijas y mío que participamos acá
1. Chapter 1

**Almas Gemelas**

**Autora: Azumi Kou Kido**

**Prólogo**

**Apartamento 3-B**

**-Esta es la última caja, podemos decir oficialmente que estamos mudados –**Haruto Tenoh de veintisiete años le dice a su esposa atrayéndola para besar su mejilla

**-Qué alegría amor, Haruka estará feliz cuando vea su habitación –**Michiru Tenoh Kaioh de veinticuatro años sonríe al sentir la caricia en su mejilla –**Pidamos pizza…**

**-Mejor piernas de pollo y papas fritas, así Haruka se sentirá más feliz – **Le da una suave nalgada a Michiru que sonriente camina hacia el teléfono

**-Buenas tardes… –**Michiru pide la comida por teléfono **–Listo ahora vamos a buscar a nuestro ángel**

**-Como digas amor… **Escuchan gritos en el pasillo, una de las voces es de Haruka

Haruto corre a buscar a su pequeña hija de cuatro años muy parecida físicamente a él que en ese instante parece una fiera en el piso…

**Apartamento 3-A**

**-Todo listo mi amor -** Taiki Kou de treinta años entrega a su esposa Natzu Kido de veinticinco la lámpara de su hijo

**-Nuestro Seiya gritará de felicidad cuando vea su nueva habitación –**La mujer de cabello lila acomoda la colcha con dibujos de autos en la cama de su hijo antes de enderezarse y masajear su espalda

**-¿Las gemelas se están portando mal? **–Acercándose a su esposa acaricia su abdomen con un embarazo de seis meses

**-Creo que es hora de obedecer al doctor y tomar reposo, el peso inflama mis pies**

Caminando lentamente a su alcoba se acuesta mientras Taiki la despoja de las sandalias y masajea sus tobillos

-**¿Dónde está nuestro niño?**

**-Está viendo televisión… -**Escuchan a su hijo gritar furioso

Olvidando el cansancio y corriendo descalza Natzu sale al pasillo donde su pequeño hijo de cabellos negros y ojos azules está debajo de una pequeñita de trenzas rubias y ojos verdes que lo hala del cabello a la vez que muerde una de las manos del niño

**-¡Suéltame! **–Grita Seiya al borde del llanto

**-¡Mari! ¡quita…! **–Grita Haruka cuando él la hala con fuerza por una de las trenzas

Haruto y Michiru salen del apartamento al mismo tiempo que Natzu y Taiki corriendo ambas parejas a separar a sus hijos

**-¡Haruka! -**Michiru alza en brazos a la pequeña abrazándola protectora

**-¡Seiya! **–Taiki alza a su hijo para que Natzu revise su rostro y la mordedura de su mano

**-¡Él empezó!**

**-¡Ella empezó!**

Ambos gritan al mismo tiempo

**-¡No es cierto! **–Vuelven a corear

**-¡A ver si sujetan a su salvaje y le enseñan a respetar a las niñas! –**Espeta Michiru a los Kou haciendo enojar a Natzu

**-¡Su hija es la salvaje! –** Natzu les grita defendiendo a Seiya que le saca la lengua a Haruka

**-¡Papá me está molestando! -**grita llorando a mares

**-¡Infelices barriobajeros! –**Michiru les grita **-¡Mantengan a su doberman machista lejos de nuestra niña!**

**-Peleándonos no vamos a resolver nada amor… **-Haruto intenta mediar

**-¡Barriobajera es esa engendro del demonio que llaman hija! –**Taiki regresa el insulto haciendo enojar a Haruto

**-¡Una palabra más y los demandaré por difamación e injuria y maltrato a una menor!**

**-Querido regresemos dentro –** Natzu hala a su esposo del suéter pero Taiki no se mueve hasta que ve a su esposa masajear su bajo vientre y respirar agitada

Michiru olvida el enojo y entregándole la niña a su esposo se apresura a tomar a Natzu por el brazo

**-¿Te sientes mal?**

**-Me duele el pubis…**

**-Ven te ayudo**

Las mujeres entran al apartamento de los Kou dejando a los hombres fuera viéndose furiosos con sus hijos en brazos

Sin mediar palabra cada uno da la espalda desconociendo que Haruka y Seiya se miran furiosos sacándose la lengua y ofreciéndose golpes con los puñitos

A partir de ese día comienza una guerra entre los dos con sus familiares en el medio…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**1 Año después**

**-Voy al primer grado y tú te vas a quedar con los retrasados **–Seiya de 6 años y vestido con uniforme de primaria le dice a Haruka de 5 quien con coletas y vistiendo su uniforme de preescolar toma su zapato arrojándoselo a la cara -**¡Auch! –** Masajea su mejilla derecha – **¡Mamá!**

**-Retrasado eres tú pedazo de mier… ¡Ay! –**Grita al sentir que él hala con fuerza una de sus coletas **-¡Me las pagarás! –**Se lanza contra él colgándose de su cabello a la vez que se mece produciéndole mayor dolor

**-¡Haruka! –**Michiru sale y ve la mejilla del hijo de sus vecinos

**-¡Él comenzó!**

**-¿Por qué caes en sus provocaciones?** **¡Te dije que no le hicieras caso!**

A su vez Natzu sale con una de las gemelas en brazos

**-¡Dijo que soy una retrasada! **

**-¡Porque eres una retrasada! **

**-¡Guarda silencio Seiya! ** -Natzu lo reprende haciendo que Haruka lo mire burlona -**¿Qué vamos a hacer con estos niños?**

**-La verdad es que no lo se –**La madre de Haruka busca un ungüento para colocarle en la mejilla enrojecida del niño -**¡Me van a enloquecer!**

**-Haruka linda, te he dicho que no le hagas caso a Seiya, mi hijo no sabe comportarse… **

**-¡Es una niñita envidiosa! –**Espeta él sacándole la lengua

**-¡Seiya Kou! **–Su madre lo reprende

**-¡Usas pantaletas! **

**-¡Haruka Tenoh! -**Michiru le llama la atención colocándole nuevamente el zapato

**-Los niños tienen pene y las niñas vagina –**Las palabras de Haruka dejan en shock a las madres -**¡Y tú tienes dos vaginas!**

**-¡Haruka Tenoh! -**Su madre la reprende

**-¡No es cierto! Tengo… -**Comienza a bajarse el pantalón pero como puede Natzu lo detiene

**-¡Seiya Kou!**

Los padres salen de los apartamentos para llevar a los niños a la escuela y ven el nuevo espectáculo

**-¿Otra vez? –**Taiki pregunta

**-Otra vez –**Corean resignadas las mujeres

**-¿Verdad que no soy retrasada papi? –**Haruka le pregunta a Haroto quien la toma en brazos besando su mejilla

**-No lo eres mi amor, ya sabes leer y escribes tu nombre, realizas sumas y restas**

**-¿Viste que no soy retrasada mari….? –**Su padre le cubre la boca a tiempo

**-¡No se de donde saca esas palabras!**

Seiya a quien le ha costado un poco aprender a leer la mira molesto

**-Cualquiera lee, ¡pero yo soy más grande que tú!**

**-¡No es cierto!**

**-¡Si lo soy!**

**-¡No es cierto hijo de…! –**Su boca nuevamente es cubierta

**-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo amor –**Haroto besa a Michiru corriendo escaleras abajo mientras Taiki besando a la bebé y a Natzu se encamina hacia el elevador

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestros hijos?- **Pregunta la mujer de cabello aguamarina tomando a la niña en brazos cuando la otra gemela llora

**-No lo se, pareciera que a Seiya le encanta hacerla rabiar por gusto sin pensar que será su blanco para afinar la puntería - **Le dice cuando entran a tomar a la otra niña en brazos -**¿Te apetece una taza de te?**

**-Te lo agradezco –**Asiente -**Pensé que la pelea acabaría los primeros días pero esto ya me está preocupando… **-Observa a la niña en brazos –**espero que tú no te comportes como ellos Cerecita**

**-¿Cómo vas con la exposición? -**Natzu toma a la pequeña colocándola en el porta bebé antes de entregarle el te a su vecina

**-Ya todo está listo, solo debo darle unos toques a la escultura que ocupará la entrada de la Galería de Arte y quedaré libre hasta la inauguración de la exposición de mis obras**

**-Recuerda apartar para mí la pintura del mar embravecido **

**-Embravecida me tienen nuestros respectivos hijos –**Comenta la artista plástica riendo ambas mientras juegan con las gemelas…

**Escuela Preescolar Mixta**

Haroto llega a la escuela dejando a su hija en el salón de clases

Quiere hablar con la maestra para preguntarle por qué su hija ha adoptado expresiones nada femeninas, aunque le salen solo cuando se refiere o lucha contra el vecinito

**-Buenos días señorita Esmeralda**

**-Buenos días señor Tenoh –**Sonriente lo recibe observando a la niña de él acercarse a sus amiguitos –**Espere y lo atiendo –**Acercándose a los niños intenta separarlos –**Rubeus, siéntate en tu mesa, Fiore, ve a tu asiento**

**-¡No! ¡Quiero estar con Haruka! –**El pequeño Rubeus se sujeta con fuerza a la pequeña

Haroto observa detenidamente la escena preguntándose si interviene o no

**-Ya les dije que no pueden estar juntos, ella debe estar con las niñas y tú con los varones**

**-¡No quiero! -**El pequeño grita furioso comenzando una perorata de groserías haciendo comprender al rubio de donde viene el dialecto colorido de su hija

Suspirando pesadamente se despide de la maestra dirigiéndose a dirección para retirar a Haruka de la escuela…

La pequeña es inscrita en una escuela selecta para terminar preescolar antes de comenzar el primer grado en la misma escuela de Seiya porque por zonificación le toca estudiar en la misma institución

Si los Kou y los Tenoh pensaban que toda contienda terminaría con el tiempo se equivocaron, por el contrario, continuaron las peleas entre los niños, las madres los mantienen ocupados en sus tiempos libres.

Las vacaciones de verano Michiru viajaba al extranjero motivado a su trabajo en el campo artístico debido a sus viajes a Florencia, París y Londres la pequeña Haruka aprendió francés, inglés e italiano, Haroto como Agente de su esposa las acompaña cuando no está ocupado en Tokio y Yamagushi con otros clientes

Seiya participa de campamentos de verano aprendiendo lo cotidiano, viendo su energía Taiki lo inscribió en deportes destacándose como futbolista aunque como estudiante no es muy brillante lo que aprovecha Haruka para dejarlo en ridículo delante de todos los conocidos…

**Años después**

Haruka de once años termina su quinto grado con excelentes calificaciones y la asamblea de maestros decidió que la niña está avanzada para sexto grado siendo transferida directamente al séptimo grado

Como siempre sus vacaciones de verano las pasó en el extranjero puliéndose en idiomas mientras su madre va adquiriendo fama a nivel mundial y Haroto como agente artístico tiene de clientes a varios artistas de renombre necesitando moverse entre su ciudad y Tokio cada vez que es requerido en la capital de la nación

Ha conversado con Michiru en diversas oportunidades para trasladar a la familia a Tokio pero ella se niega a criar a Haruka lejos de la tranquilidad de Yamagushi

El verano es cuando los Kou respiran tranquilos aunque Seiya pasa las vacaciones extrañando a la impertinente niña quien de sus últimas vacaciones regresó más guapa y con el cabello cortado a la última moda francesa

De inmediato comenzaron las peleas ganándose el jovencito un moretón en su ojo izquierdo por llamarla espagueti y jirafa al ver que su enemiga regresó un poco más alta que él, cada vez que pasa cerca de Haruka termina mordiendo el polvo por las zancadillas que ella le hace.

Una semana antes de comenzar el nuevo año escolar Darien Armand Chiba y su esposa Brisa se mudan al edificio. Los nuevos vecinos del apartamento 3-C tienen tres hijos, dos varones y una niña. El mayor llamado Darien como su padre tiene doce años, le sigue Rei de diez y Zafiro es el pequeño de ocho años.

Al conocerse Darien Junior y Haruka congeniaron de inmediato, tienen los mismos gustos en música, deportes y su inteligencia está al mismo nivel, algo que molesta terriblemente a Seiya que no comprende por qué se siente extraño cada vez que los ve juntos

Zafiro y Azumi congeniaron también, Cerecita no está muy feliz que el pequeño se robe la atención de su hermana e intentó varias veces de sabotear la amistad hasta que la integraron al grupo, algo que hizo respirar de alivio a los padres de las niñas, ya se sienten agotados con las contiendas entre Haruka y Seiya

Rei no congenia mucho con Haruka pero si con la pequeña de planta baja que es de su misma edad y a quien Haruka ayuda con los estudios: Serena Tsukino, su padres Kenji e Ikuko son algo huraños y no permiten que la pequeña fraternice con varones ni cualquier tipo de niñas, la tienen en una escuela para niñas sobreprotegiéndola hasta de su sombra

Pronto los nuevos se enteran de la enemistad de años que se tienen los hijos de los vecinos del piso 3…

**Primer día de clases**

**-Esto bastará por hoy –**Haruka ataviada con el uniforme: falda azul y camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta roja con media blancas hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros le dice sonriente a una pequeña de cabello rosa –**Recuerda que debe ser en su zapato**

**-Pobre arañita –**Azumi de siete años ve el arácnido antes de fijar su vista en los ojos verdes de su vecina –**No deberías ponerle esta pequeñita. Por obligarme a comer cebolla Seiya se merece una tarántula, aunque vi en televisión que hay arañas grandotas como la mano de mi papá**

**-Por ahora con escuchar su grito de niñita indefensa me conformo – **Sonríe malévola –**Intenta grabar su reacción con la filmadora de mi papá –**Se lo entrega rápidamente **–Cuídala porque si la encuentra dañada me mata**

**-Tu papá es como el mío, no le pega ni a una mosca pero mi mamá asusta cuando grita…**

**-¡Haruka el desayuno está listo!** –Michiru llama a su hija desde el comedor

**-¡Azumi a comer!** –Su gemela grita desde el interior del apartamento cuando Natzu le pide que la busque

**-¡Voy! –**Gritan al unísono

Diez minutos despuésse escucha el grito de Seiya que desesperado arroja sus zapatos por la ventana

**-(Primera acción del día) –**Sonríe satisfecha

**-¿Le hiciste algo a Seiya? **–Su padre sentado junto a ella baja el diario y la interroga

**-¿Yo? -**Pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos con expresión inocente -**¿Cómo crees?**

Haroto la observa detenidamente pero ella ha aprendido a pensar en tonterías cuando la interrogan después de algún "_extraño_" accidente que ha sufrido el hijo de sus vecinos

**-Te llevo a tu primer día de…**

**-Soy una niña grande y no quiero que mis compañeros de clases piensen que mi papá me lleva de la mano para todos lados –**Se levanta un instante al tocador para lavarse los dientes y volver colocándose la boina que completa su atuendo –**Deséenme suerte **

**-La mejor de las suertes hija –**Michiru la abraza –**Y te portas bien**

**-Siempre lo hago –**Sonriente responde al abrazo

**-Mi pequeña es como yo, nunca se porta mal –**Haroto besa en la frente a su pequeña réplica –**A tu regreso celebraremos preparando nuestro pastel…**

**-¡En mi cocina no! Aún sufro de pesadillas por la última vez que invadieron mi territorio**

**-Mamá no agradece nuestra generosidad **–Suspira exagerada la rubia

**-Eso nos pasa por querer darle una sorpresa el día de la madre **–Concuerda su padre

**-¡Claro que me la dieron! Pero en trastes sucios – **Michiru entrega la mochila a su hija encaminándola hacia el elevador –**Yo me encargaré de hacer el mejor pastel antes de sentarme a pintar**

**-Con pistacho y nueces el mío –**Besa nuevamente a su madre al abrirse el elevador y mostrar a Taiki con los zapatos de su hijo –**Buenos días señor Kou –**Inocente lo saluda

**-Buenos días Haruka, Michiru –**Responde al saludo sin dejar de ver a la pequeña preguntándose su participación en la aparición de la araña en el zapato de su hijo aracnofóbico… aunque han mantenido en secreto el miedo de Seiya a las arañas

**-¿Y eso? –**Michiru señala los zapatos

**-Se le cayeron los zapatos por la ventana a Seiya –**Observa como Haruka ingresa al elevador silenciosa cerrándose luego las puertas -**¿Sabe sobre las arañas?**

**-De nuestras bocas no ha salido nada**

**-¿Ya se fue? –**Natzu se asoma con el pequeño Alan de tres meses en brazos permitiendo que su esposo vaya a llevar los zapatos a su primogénito

**-Si, espera cinco minutos y dejas salir a Seiya –**Michiru sonriente le indica antes de volver al apartamento para aprovechar la soledad junto a su esposo…

**-Hola Haruka –**Escucha que le dicen tan pronto las puertas del elevador se abren

**-Hola Serena –**Haruka desciende del elevador saludando a la pequeña rubia ataviada con falda de cuadros rojos y azules y chaqueta azul marino camisa blanca, medias blancas enrolladas hasta los tobillos y zapatos negros **-¿Preparada para el nuevo grado?**

**-No, pero debo asistir –**Suspira acomodándose las coletas –**Necesitaré que me ayudes con la tarea cuando regresemos, mis vacaciones estuvieron plagadas de clases de costura, cocina y bordado –**Observa el peinado de Haruka –**Me gustaría cortarme el cabello como tú**

**-¡Lo haces y te llevo a un internado! –**Kenji ha escuchado lo que su hija dijo mirando severo a Haruka -**¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?**

**-Mamá permitió que…**

**-¡No me gusta como tu madre te está criando! Pareces un marimacho con ese corte, si no fuera por la falda no podría reconocer si eres niño o niña –**Toma a Serena de la mano caminando hacia el estacionamiento –**Dile que aún hay cupos disponibles en la escuela donde estudia Serena, necesitas que te encarrilen y te enseñen a ser toda una señorita**

**-Si señor Tsukino -**Haruka los ve marcharse sintiendo lástima por Serena, a veces le parece que ella se hace torpe solo para tener más compañía que sus padres **-¡Y ya se lo dije grandísimo loco carcelero!**

**-¿Quién es esa niña? **–Darien bajó por las escaleras para ganarle al elevador

**-Es Serena y si planeas sonreírle te recomiendo que ni la mires si no quieres que sus padres la internen –**La pequeña rubia le recomienda** –La antipática de tu hermana y yo somos las únicas que podemos hablarle**

**-¿Son terribles sus papás? -**Darien vestido de pantalón azul marino y chaqueta rojay zapatos negros lleva un maletín negro bajo el brazo

**-Peores –**Escuchan que las puertas del elevador se abren descendiendo Zafiro quien habla muy animado con Azumi y Cerecita, Rei y Seiya vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Darien, el mayor de los Kou al ver a los otros muy apegados los mira como si quisiera asesinarlos –**Y pensé que mi día sería hermoso, (el inepto con cerebro de maní y la medusa acaban de agriar mi desayuno) ¡**_**Sarnas**_**!**

**-Creí que el milagro de un edificio sin "**_**plagas"**_** se me haría este año pero veo que los dioses no me hacen caso (al contrario se multiplicaron) –**El jovencito desciende del elevador mirando a Darien y a Haruka preguntándose por qué rayos su uniforme tiene la insignia de la secundaria.

Rei aún está en quinto grado y ve envidiosa el emblema de Haruka que con solo once años ya está en el edificio adjunto para los niños grandes como su hermano mayor

Darien ve a los rivales declarados y le parece que hay algo extraño en ellos. Decide jugar un poco para molestar a su vecino y sacarle información a Haruka sobre la niña de los ojos celestes y el peinado odango

**-Podría ponerse mejor si aceptas que te escolte hasta la escuela –**Quitándole la mochila le ofrece el brazo –**Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar de algo importante**

**-Si es sobre mi vida espera que escriba un libro, pero si es de otra cosa lo haré solo si me dices que eres bueno en informática, necesito entrar al sistema…**

**-Soy el mejor –**Sin una pizca de humildad sonríe viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el vecino del 3-A aprieta la boca –**Ahora vámonos, no es bueno llegar tarde el primer día de escuela**

**-Solo espero que tú y yo estemos en el mismo salón de clases **–Observa a Seiya de pies a cabeza antes de hacer un mohín y aceptar el brazo de su amigo

Se marchan dejando a los otros molestos, Rei porque se enojaría que la rubia se haga novia de su hermano y Seiya porque siente que se le revuelven las vísceras al ver la confianza con la que trata el creído vecino a su enemiga pública número uno….


	3. Chapter 3

**Secundaria Mixta**

Haruka lee enojada una vez más la lista de los alumnos del séptimo A.

Lo que fue alegría al saber que compartiría clases con Darien se convirtió en amargo cuando leyó completa la lista de alumnos hallando a Seiya en el penúltimo lugar

**-Veo que nuestro amigo estará con nosotros en la misma clase **–Darien opina al leer la lista

**-¡Si lo colocan conmigo en ciencias seguro que será la rana que abriré! **–la manera como lo dice hace que Darien la vea sorprendido antes de soltar una risotada

**-Ustedes son divertidos **–Comenta riendo aún. Observa que Seiya aparece para leer la lista y decide seguir molestando –**Vamos al salón y tomemos los mejores puestos… juntos –**Pasa su brazo por el hombro de Haruka caminando prácticamente abrazados hacia las escaleras

**-Y tomemos los mejores puestos juntos -**Seiya remeda a Darien- **¡Que lo parta un rayo! –**viendo como se alejan no comprende que hace Haruka en el edificio de secundaria si está en sexto grado. Lee las listas buscando su nombre palideciendo al ver quienes serán sus compañeros -**¡¿Qué? – **¿La pedante plaga infecciosa está en secundaria como él? ¿A quien sobornaron sus padres para que se saltara un grado? -**¡Maldición!** -¿Y el muñequito de torta estará con ellos? **–Pluralizo: ¡Que los parta un rayo!**

**-¿A quién partirá un rayo?**

Volteando a ver quien le habla, Seiya nota a una rubia de ojos verdes con expresión graciosa viéndolo, está tomada de la mano de un jovencito de cabellos plateados que lo mira de pies a cabeza como si lo estudiara

**-Te dije que no fraternices con nadie y mucho menos si es hombre –**El platinado le reclama a la rubia

**-Eres mi hermano no mi dueño –**Soltándose molesta se acerca a la lista –**Séptimo A, tú vas para octavo A –**Le dice a su hermano

**-Aún no entiendo por qué nuestros padres nos trajeron a esta escuela donde se ve a leguas que estudia pura chusma – **El joven de trece años espeta observando aún a Seiya como si fuera una babosa

**-(¿No es suficiente tener a la plaga y el muñequito de torta cerca sino que también debo aguantar a este rey sin corona en el colegio?) –**Se pregunta pensando si darle un puñetazo en su perfecta nariz o doblarle los dientes

**-Listo, yo iré a séptimo A y tú estarás en octavo C –**Escuchan el timbre –**Nos vemos a la hora del receso hermano –**Da la espalda al adolescente

**-Te acompaño –**Seiya decide molestar –**Estaré en la misma aula –**Observando como el otro aprieta el puño sonría a la rubia antes de emprender el camino hacia las escaleras –**Soy Seiya y estoy en la misma clase**

**-Mina** **y mi papá es el director, fue transferido de Hokkaido y eso tiene molesto a mi hermano porque aspiraba que enviaran a papá a Tokio y no a Yamagushi**

**-¡Que tristeza! –**Ironiza burlándose mentalmente del pedante - **¿No está muy pequeña para la secundaria? **

**-Si, pero soy buena estudiante… mientras no me distraiga. Me gustaría tener el coeficiente intelectual de Diamante pero me defiendo, antes de venir me realizaron un examen de aptitud y lo aprobé así que me enviaron de quinto grado directamente al séptimo **–Diamante la ayudó a estudiar para que aprobara porque fue la única manera que aceptó trasladarse: Tener a su hermana a la vista para mantener a los insignificantes lejos de ella

Ingresan al salón e inmediatamente Seiya ve a Haruka y Darien juntos en los pupitres cerca de la ventana. Molesto se va al final del salón donde se encuentra con su primo

Debido al terremoto ocurrido en marzo sus tíos emigraron hacia Yamagushi donde Taiki los ayudó a conseguir un apartamento y empleo en la empresa donde trabaja

**-¿Qué me cuentas Yaten?**

**-Es un fastidio cambiarse de escuela, no conoces a nadie ni hay chicas lindas aparte de la jirafa y tu novia -**Señala a Haruka y Mina

**-No es mi novia pero si te gusta te la controlo –**Sonriente llama a Mina quien abandona el primer pupitre y sienta a su lado **–Conoce a mi primo**

Haruka voltea al escuchar la voz de Seiya enojándose de inmediato por la camaradería con que trata a la rubia insignificante. Afina el oído para escuchar lo que hablan con el desteñido

**-Este es mi primo Yaten y quiere conocerte**

**-Hola Yaten **

**-Tienes una linda voz Mina ¿Te gustaría estar conmigo en las clases extracurriculares? **

**-¡Buena idea! –**Seiya celebra su idea –**Podríamos hacer un grupo musical y Mina sería la solista**

**-Si no interfiere con mis planes cuenten conmigo**

**-¿Qué planeas? –**Yaten toma una hebra de su cabello

**-En Hokkaido practicaba voleibol**

**-Perfecto, yo haré las pruebas para ingresar al equipo de fútbol **–Seiya les comenta

**-El deporte es un suplicio para mí por lo que me uniré al club de matemática y el teatro, que sude mi intelecto –**Yaten piensa en voz alta haciendo reír a sus acompañantes

Darien que habla con Haruka se da cuenta que ella está pendiente de lo que hablan los alumnos al final del salón

**-¿Qué me puedes decir de la vecina de planta baja?**

**-Se llama Serena y es inalcanzable **–Haruka informa mientras piensa en sus opciones para las clases extracurriculares –**Sus papás no permiten que nadie se le acerque. Doña Ikuko y Kenji la están criando como si fuera una cajita de cristal, soy la única que la visita para ayudarla con sus clases y estos días que tu hermana ha hecho amistad con ella**

**-Que extraño que Rei no me haya dicho nada**

**-(Así que medusa es una egoísta hasta contigo) –**Piensa mientras escribe las actividades extracurriculares

Darien se acerca leyendo sus opciones

**-Atletismo y club de ciencias –**Toma el cuaderno y hace una anotación

**-¿Natación? Mi madre no lo permitiría porque ensancharía mi espalda y…**

Su amigo coloca un dedo en sus labios haciendo que Seiya enfurezca sin razón. Con la boca apretada observa al abusivo acercarse mucho a la rubia

**-Entonces optemos por el club de teatro, apuesto a que serías una excelente Julieta –**Sonríe encantador sin perder detalle del moreno que los ve, parece que quiere golpearlo

Tiene la sospecha que a Seiya le gusta Haruka pero o es muy tonto o no se atreve a declarársele a su torturadora

**-¿Yo actuar? ¡Ni pensarlo! Preferiría trabajar tras bambalinas**

**-Haré las pruebas para baloncesto y me uniré al club de ciencias contigo si me ayudas y me presentas a Serena**

**-No puedo…**

**-¿Recuerdas que necesitas un genio de la informática? –**Ella asiente –**Te ayudaré en lo que necesites solo si me haces una cita con tu amiga**

**-Pero…**

**-Puedo conseguir burlar la computadora de la escuela y conseguirte las notas de ese al final de cada trimestre –**Con la cabeza indica a Seiya haciendo que a la rubia se le ilumine el rostro

**-¡Si logras hacerlo hasta le hago el vestido de nov…!**

**-Buenos días –**El maestro entra apresurado tomando el marcador –**Soy Yamato Sanjoin profesor de matemática y desde ya les advierto que no tolero a los flojos que vienen a dormir en clase, no tolero a las parejitas de enamorados en mi clase, no tolero el sonido de los teléfonos celulares y no tolero perder mi tiempo con ineptos así que mientras esté con ustedes yo seré el protagonista de sus pensamientos. Guarden todo excepto su cuaderno de matemática y el lápiz, ¡a trabajar!**

Silenciosos obedecen comenzando con las actividades…

En el transcurso del año Haruka pudo lograr que Darien y Serena se vieran cuatro veces en el año, los suficientes para enamorarse aunque él por ser mayor en edad y tamaño respeta a la pequeña permitiéndose solo tocar su mano

Para el edificio, la escuela y todos sus conocidos Haruka y Darien son novios. Algo que hace enfurecer terriblemente a Seiya y mantener celoso y alerta a Haruto que no le cree a su hija cuando le dice que es solo un amigo más, sobre todo porque se van al colegio tomados de las manos.

Pero es solo una cubierta para despistar a todos porque la pequeña e inalcanzable princesa del edificio y el galán del colegio fueron flechados por cupido desde que se vieron. Haruka solo los ayuda

Los Kou y los Tenoh tienen por fin mañanas agradables aunque de vez en cuando una araña aparece entre las pertenencias de Seiya y Haruka regresa furiosa porque "_alguien_" abrió su casillero y le robó la merienda cambiándosela por "_natto_".

Haruka se divierte burlándose de Seiya publicando en cartelera los resultados de exámenes de matemática y ciencias de su enemigo, las batallas campales disminuyeron a medida que los jovencitos ocupan su tiempo con los entrenamientos de baloncesto, atletismo y el club de ciencias

Al principio Seiya no toleraba que Haruka lo ignorara así que intentaba llamar su atención hasta que entró a las filas del fútbol y entre la música y el teatro completaron las materias extracurriculares que lo absorbieron.

Gracias a su carisma se volvió muy popular entre las chicas que desean ser sus parejas en las obras de teatro. Haruka intenta ignorar eso aunque se ha vuelto algo huraña y no asiste a ningún partido de fútbol ni obra teatral encerrándose en sí misma, algo que Darien se ha percatado y hace lo posible por ayudarla a mantenerse en contacto con el mundo exterior

Por su parte Haruka ha ganado varias competencias de carrera libres y de obstáculos, siendo seleccionada para las competencias del Distrito ganando las medallas y trofeos para la escuela en las carreras que participó, es considerada una de las mejores alumnas del colegio mixto junto con Darien, Yaten, Diamante y dos jóvenes de otras aulas

La escuela compitió por vez primera la feria científica y si bien no ganaron el primer lugar tuvieron mención honorífica por ser un grupo que trabaja en equipo sin distinción de liderazgo

Yaten y Mina que aparentaban tener un futuro como novios dejaron de hablarse cuando Diamante golpeó al peliplateado amenazándolo con algo peor si lo veía cerca de su hermanita algo que Yaten obedeció en el acto

Mina en venganza a su cobardía creó su propio grupo musical y se inscribió en teatro y baile haciéndose novia ficticia de Seiya para hacerlo rabiar y él para intentar llamar la atención de Haruka, no soporta ver a Darien y su enemiga tan juntos

Diamante ni corto ni perezoso quiso robarle la "_novia_" a Darien pero ella le dijo que serían novios cuando el infierno se congelara y aprendiera a ser humilde aliándose con Yaten al ver que Seiya le robó la novia. Todos los días se dice frente al espejo que ayuda al peliplateado para molestar a Seiya, no porque esté celosa

Mina y Seiya aprobaron el séptimo grado con mucho esfuerzo, no así Darien y Haruka que aunque el galán no aprueba las "técnicas de tortura" de su amiga no comenta nada por temor a que no lo ayude más a encontrarse con Serena.

Yaten está cada vez más amargado maldiciendo su suerte y cobardía, si se hubiera atrevido a enfrentar a Diamante, Mina aún estaría con él y no divirtiéndose con Seiya.

Para rematar la rubia entró al club de animadoras estando de segunda después de la capitana llamada Sonoko Lijumi, las coreografías y composiciones de Mina las han hecho más populares y aunque se meten con todas las jóvenes de la secundaria ninguna es capaz de enfrentar a Haruka

Sonoko sufrió en carne propia una fractura de nariz al burlarse de la rubia justo cuando ésta pasaba por el pasillo escuchando como la despedazaba con remedos de ella mientras las otras reían como tontas. Fue la primera y única vez que alguien de la escuela quiso burlarse de Haruka

En las vacaciones de verano Michiru viajó a Tokio y Francia para exponer sus obras. Haruka coqueteó por primera vez con el modelaje en el país europeo cuando un agente caza talentos abordó a madre e hija en el aeropuerto convenciendo a Michiru para que permitiera a su hija modelar ropa juvenil para una firma famosa

Haruto viajó de inmediato para enterarse de las intenciones y revisar minuciosamente el contrato estipulando que su hija modelará solo en verano algo que aceptaron los dueños de la casa de modas porque la rubia tiene talento natural y las cámaras la aman


	4. Chapter 4

La familia Tenoh regresó a Japón una semana antes del inicio de clases para aclimatarse y que sus cuerpos se habitúen al huso horario.

Llegaron a Tokio a las cuatro de la tarde tomando un segundo vuelo a Yamagushi pasadas las ocho de la noche

Ya es de mañana y Michiru prepara el desayuno escuchando a su hija gritar de frustración en su alcoba

**-¿Sucede algo nena? –**Haroto toca la puerta

**-¡Márchate! Esto es… -**Vuelve a gritar más enojada

Su padre preocupado avanza hacia la cocina

**-Amor, creo que deberías ir a ver que le sucede a la niña **

**-Voy –**Lava sus manos y con el paño secándoselas se encamina hacia la puerta y mueve la manija encontrándola trabada **–Haruka quita el seguro**

**-¡No!**

**-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si…?**

**-¡No puedes ayudarme! Nadie puede –**Termina en un susurro

Michiru pierde la paciencia por fin

**-¡Haruka Tenoh, abre inmediatamente o te aseguro que cambiaré la puerta por una cortina! -**Al instante se escucha que la jovencita quita el seguro abriendo la puerta – **Ahora bien** **¿Qué sucede?**

Observa a su hija ruborizada cubriendo su pecho con una toalla a pesar que lleva camiseta

**-Nada… -**Es lo único que dice

**-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Por qué te cubres?**

Haroto se asoma

**-¿Qué tiene la niña?**

**-¡Papá! ¡No seas tan fisgón! –**Haruka corre a cerrar la puerta con fuerza –**Mamá, no saldré a la escuela, no participaré más en deportes… no me atrevo **

**-Haruka, por favor deja de moverte y dime que sucede**

**-Es eso… mejor dicho esto –**Descubre su pecho mostrándole a su madre los pequeños brotes de senos que se divisan bajo la camiseta –**Mira como me queda la falda, demasiado corta al igual que todos mis pantalones…. Ese impertinente tiene razón, parezco una jirafa, ahora esto y ese poco de… -**Deja de hablar repentinamente

Su madre la mira sin comprender bien no ve nada extraño en la camiseta, la falda es del año anterior y si le queda demasiado corta, pero es que su hija con solo doce años mide un metro sesenta tres centímetros… Aunque esa fue la medida a principios de Julio y están en Septiembre, le parece que creció unos centímetros más

Michiru mide un metro setenta y dos centímetros y su hija ya está casi a su estatura

**-Lo de los senos sabes que es normal, ya lo hablamos y por eso te compré brassier…**

**-¿Cómo salgo mostrando esto? ¡Son gigantes!**

**-¡No seas exagerada! Apenas si se te ven**

**-¡Pero se me notan! –**Está al borde del llanto –**No me veo bien, y mi… -**señala el monte de Venus –**Está más…. –**No puede terminar la frase, está demasiado apenada –**No usaré traje de baño más nunca. Cada vez sudo más, ese desodorante juvenil a veces no parece funcionar…**

Sin poder evitarlo Michiru se ríe al tiempo que se acerca a su hija y la abraza

**-Mi pequeña… -**Desde que Haruka nació sabía que llegaría el momento de hablarle a su hija como mujer y no como su pequeñita bebita **–Es normal, tu cuerpo comienza a cambiar…**

**-Lo se, pero no es lo mismo leerlo y escucharlo que vivirlo –**Triste recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su madre –**Tengo apenas doce años, siete mese y veinte días…**

**-Te faltó mencionar cinco horas y… -**Revisa su reloj –**dieciocho segundos –**Logra hacer que su hija ría y se relaje un poco –**Se que te ves un poco alta para tu edad, pero lo que es ahora una desventaja verás que pronto será una gran ventaja sobre todas las demás chicas**

**-Pero ese impertinente se burlará…**

**-Deja de preocuparte por eso –**Acaricia su cabello tranquilizándola antes de obligarla a verla y limpiarle las mejillas –**Usa el vestido estampado u otro de la ropa que trajimos de París, **

**-¡Pero esa es ropa elegante, no me sirve para el uso diario o salir a caminar al parque! **–El dramatismo de la adolescencia comienza a afectarla **–Voy a parecer desagradable ¡como la tonta medusa hermana de Darien! **

Michiru pone los ojos en blanco pensando que su madre tenía razón; ella misma de adolescente fue una chica desagradable y pretenciosa sacando de sus casillas a su mamá quien le dijo que su hija sería como ó peor que ella, justo ahora lo recuerda. Respirando profundamente sonríe implorando paciencia

**-Le diremos a papá que hoy es día de chicas, iremos a comprar ropa japonesa acorde para una señorita popular y sencilla a la vez. **

**-Gracias… aunque seguiré pareciendo una jirafa y "**_**ese**_**" seguirá burlándose –**Haruka se lamenta

**-Si es por Seiya él debe tener sus propias preocupaciones, entre ellas será no quedarse pequeño**

Sus palabras hacen reír a su hija

**-Pero antes quiero entregarles los regalos a Azu y Cere**

**-No olvides el regalito de Alan, la última vez que hablé con Natzu dijo que el remolino comenzó a caminar y hace cada travesura**

**-Ese bebé es lindo (lástima que es familia de "ese") –**Sonríe antes de recordar su preocupación –**Pero ayúdame a escoger algo que esconda "esto" –**Señala su pecho**…**

**Apartamento 3-A**

Seiya con trece años sufre su propio infierno puberal

Ha comenzado a sufrir cambios hormonales, los vellos de sus axilas empiezan a salir así como los que rodean sus genitales y las piernas.

Su sudor es más profuso y a veces el olor lo lleva a esconderse en el baño a darse largas duchas con jabones antibacteriales y el gel de su madre para disfrazar el tufo como le dice Azumi. Eso enciende la guerra con las gemelas cuando quieren usar el tocador

**-¡Sal de allí "mamitiado"! **–Azumi le grita cuando las ganas de hacer chis hacen que prácticamente baile frente a la puerta hasta que Natzu la encamina hacia el tocador de su alcoba

**-Hijita respeta a tu hermano mayor**

**-¡Pero él se cree el dueño! ¡Deberían meterle la cama para que duerma allí y no salga más nunca!**

Azumi y Cerecita que en tres meses cumplirán 9 años son las encargadas de molestarlo en ausencia de Haruka que les trae regalos del extranjero como recompensa.

Al principio Cere como le dicen sus allegados no estaba de acuerdo con molestar a su hermano mayor pero al ver el regalo que Haruka le trajo a su gemela el año anterior por los "servicios prestados" decidió colaborar siempre que no dañaran la integridad ni la honra de Seiya

Haruka llegó la noche pasada y aún no la han visto para darle sus reportes y recibir los regalos prometidos

**-Azumi –**Su madre advierte –**Debes entender que Seiya está creciendo, hoy es él, mañana serás tú…**

**-Yo no, Cere será la que se porte como él, yo soy la niñita de mi mamá**

Natzu solo ríe mientras mueve la cabeza, Cere es calmada como ella aunque con espíritu emprendedor, Azumi es como su padre, peleona defensora de lo que cree justo como su derecho a usar el baño, ver sus programas favoritos y proteger a los animalitos indefensos entre los cuales cuenta a las arañas y Alan que considera su mascota personal

**-Solo te pido que le tengas un poco de paciencia a tu hermano, no es mucho sacrificio que me prometas que serás paciente con él**

**-Alan está comiéndose tu maquillaje –**La niña de cabellos rosa señala al pequeño de un año que escondido detrás del sofá de la alcoba vació el bolso de su madre y revisa curioso el maquillaje mezclando la base líquida con el labial en el suelo pasando su manita manchada por la ropita

**-¡Alan no! –**Natzu se presura a levantar al pequeño de cabellos plateados y ojos violeta, está disfrazado con distintos colores en cabello, brazos, piernas y mejillas que grita enojado porque le quitaron la diversión -**¿Dónde está Cere?**

**-No se ha levantado aún**

**-¡No es cierto mamá! –**Grita la gemela desde la alcoba de ambas -**¡Estoy sacando la ropa sucia que Azu escondió debajo de mi cama!**

**-¡No es cierto! –**La niña de cabello rosa ruborizada haciendo entender a su madre que Cere tiene razón

-**Ayúdame a limpiar ese desastre Azumi mientras baño a este querubín y recuerda donde se coloca la ropa sucia **

**-Si mamá –**Pero antes de hacerlo sale al pasillo a golpear con fuerza la puerta del baño

**-¡Seiya Kou sal de tu madriguera ahora!**

**-¡Ve a molestar a tu otro 50 %! –**Grita frustrado viendo su rostro en el espejo

Comienzan a brotarle pequeñas espinillas en el rostro, algunas muy dolorosas y desagradables a la vista

Lo avergüenza hablar debido a que su voz a veces suena grave con pequeñas desentonaciones agudas lo que provoca risas y burlas en las gemelas, ha engordado un poco y lo que más lo molesta es que cierta parte de su anatomía ha comenzado a tener vida propia

**-¿Por qué rayos no le sale acné a esa plaga o al muñequito de torta y a mi si? Solo espero que la plaga se vea fea y gorda también **–Habla a su imagen en el espejo antes se entrar a la ducha…

**Apartamento 3-C**

Brisa toca la puerta de su primogénito sin recibir respuesta.

Últimamente Darien duerme más y pareciera que se desconectara del mundo cuando lo hace

Sentándose junto a su hijo acaricia su cabello

**-Darien hijo –**Lo llama –**Despierta que son pasadas las once de la mañana, necesitas alimentarte**

Su hijo se estira perezoso pero abre los ojos azorado al sentir algo extraño

Salta de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana y corre al baño empujando a Rei que iba a usarlo

**-¡Ay! –**Se queja la chica -**¡Mamá Darien me empujó contra la pared!**

Brisa que no comprende nada sale a revisar el brazo de su hija

**-Tal vez está enfermo -**Lo excusa sin comprender que le sucede a su primogénito

Dentro del sanitario Darien revisa su ropa interior

Ha tenido su primera polución nocturna y al sentir la humedad se asustó en gran manera

**-¡Rayos! -**Enojado lava la ropa interior, no quiere que nadie sepa ni halle entre su ropa sucia las huellas de su "vergüenza"

Se baña apresurado y viste antes de tomar toda la ropa de cama y meterla en la lavadora junto con su pijama azul oscura sin prestar atención a las instrucciones de su madre

**-¡Darien esas sábanas son blancas y tu pijama es oscura! ¡Mancharás todo!**

**-Se lo que hago mamá, tú tranquila **Con calma habitual toma detergente y cloro

**-¡Vas a arruinar las sábanas hijo!**

**-Ese es inteligente solo de libros –**Se burla Rei

Zafiro que está jugando videojuegos lo pone en pausa para ver que es lo que sucede.

Darien está muy extraño desde que comenzó a salirle el vello en las axilas y la voz se le escucha ronca, está muy delgado y su carácter se ha tornado tímido, sensible y a veces parece preocupado

Pasa largas horas en el espejo revisando su rostro y masa muscular enojándose a veces al ver que ha adelgazado más

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¡Que Darien es un tonto! –**Su hermana se mofa

**-¡Basta Rei! –**Brisa llama la atención de su hija antes de hablar con su hijo menor **–Darien se siente enfermo es todo**

**-¿Y por qué usa la lavadora si no le gusta ni sacar la ropa sucia de su alcoba?**

**-Es un niño grande y por fin empieza a hacer cosas de la gente grande**

Zafiro con nueve años sonríe pensando que Darien no hace nada de adultos más que mirar a las chicas bonitas y lucirse como un pavo real, aunque con ese cuerpo de escoba que tiene desde agosto la única que lo verá bien será Haruka y eso si no vino más odiosa que cuando se fue

No comprende mucho lo que les sucede a los niños grandes, aunque ha leído un poco no entiende algunas cosas como eso de la menstruación de las niñas y sueños húmedos en los varones

**-Si tú lo dices mamá –**Se encoje de hombros –**Darien, cuando saques las sábanas ennegrecidas de la lavadora te reto a subir de nivel en el video juegos**

Da la vuelta y se sienta nuevamente frente al televisor…

Los días pasan lentamente

Para enojo de Seiya, Haruka está más alta que él y su piel es lozana, libre de espinillas, se ve más linda que cuando se marchó de vacaciones, aunque en el fondo siente mariposas cada vez que la ve sola, pero verla sentada en las escaleras hablando con Darien de sus vacaciones hace que quiera tener súper poderes para acabar con el muñequito de torta

Las gemelas recibieron de parte de la rubia colonias y cremas para el cuerpo de la afamada marca francesa así como dos kits de moldes para hacer helados de figuritas y cubitos de hielo. El pequeño Alan gritó de alegría al ver su juguete hasta que aburrido lo echó a un lado prefiriendo la caja que rompe a su gusto.

Michiru a escondidas de su hija le dio a Natzu una copia del catálogo de la casa de modas para el que posó Haruka y una colonia masculina para Seiya.

A su amiga le entregó maquillaje de una marca reconocida y cremas para el cutis que compensan las arruinadas por el bebé

Para envidia de Rei Haruka obsequió a Darien una colonia para caballeros

Obsequió a Ikuko un estuche de maquillaje pidiendo permiso para salir a comer con Serena

La mujer feliz les permitió salir con la condición que regresen en dos horas y que sea en un lugar concurrido. Con las disposiciones del juez no puede negarle la salida a su hija

Desde que Serena fue secuestrada en Tokio a los dos años siendo rescatada después que Kenji vendiera todas sus posesiones y pagara a los secuestradores han estado nerviosos. No confían en nadie que no sean ellos, hasta la protegen de sus familiares.

Ikuko no pudo tener más hijos después de la pequeña rubia por lo que volcó su amor en ella creando un lazo casi enfermizo de sobreprotección. Kenji se siente inseguro de cualquier varón que esté cerca de la niña. Los exámenes forenses que le hicieron a la pequeña después de ser rescatada arrojaron que no fue mancillada pero eso no alivió la culpa al hombre, estaba con él el día que se la arrebataron y no logra olvidarlo ni evitar pensar lo que hubiera sufrido su hija de no haber podido pagar el rescate…


	5. Chapter 5

**Primer día de clases**

Las puertas del elevador se abren

**-Buenos días Haruka –**Serena feliz saluda a Haruka

**-Buenos días Serena… ¿Y eso? –**Señala el uniforme de su colegio **-¿Era la sorpresa que me tenías?**

**-¡Si! –**Su rostro ya no muestra la tristeza de siempre, la jovencita parece haber adquirido nueva vida -**Papá me cambió de escuela ayer después que fue denunciado por mi abuela en el juzgado de menores quien dijo que me tenían prisionera en casa así que la orden del juez fue que me inscribieran en la escuela de la zona o me enviarían con tía…**

**-Es hora de irnos Serena –**Kenji sale con la mochila de su hija

**-Buenos días Señor Tsukino -**Haruka hace una cortés reverencia

**-Buenos días Haruka, te agradecería que acompañes a Serena de regreso a casa y la cuides en los recesos**

**-Si señor Tsukino -** Manteniendo la seriedad Haruka asiente

**-¿Por qué usas pantalón? **–La mira crítico -** ¿Dónde está tu falda?**

**-Me quedaba muy corta y mamá mandó a hacer una más larga pero la modista se equivocó con la talla y quedó como si fuera para Serena**

**-¿Y ahora que harán?**

**-Me entregarán la nueva para esta semana**

**-Muy bien, con ese corte de cabello y en pantalón ahora si pareces un chico, pero si usas falda demasiado corta los jóvenes querrán propasarse**

**-Si lo hacen conmigo o se acercan a Serena le aseguro que se arrepentirán**

**-Así se habla pequeña. Vamos, te daré un aventón hasta el colegio**

**-Gracias señor Tsukino –**Lo sigue sonriendo y haciendo una señal positiva a Serena que simula una sonrisa a la vez que asiente

Darien se ha mantenido oculto en la escalera celebrando su buena suerte.

Las puertas del elevador se abren nuevamente permitiendo a las gemelas descender después de Rei que completamente ruborizada sale como bólido asqueada mientras las otras dos ríen a carcajadas

**-¡Así se hace Cere! -**Azumi con la jaulita en la mano celebra la travesura de su gemela

**-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana? –**A sus espaldas Darien les pregunta haciéndolas gritar

Cere del susto se sobresalta soltando al hámster que ha escondido celosamente de su madre

Entre ella y Azumi aceptaron cuidar en vacaciones a la mascota del salón y apoyadas por Seiya la utilizan para atormentar a Rei que a medida que crece se hace más odiosa y difícil de llevar, es mentirosa compulsiva y ha provocado varias veces que Natzu los castigue sin razón por lo que contra todo pronóstico decidieron por una vez hacer las paces y unirse a la cruzada contra Rei

**-¡Mira lo que hiciste! –**Azumi corre a rescatar a su mascota -**¡Agárralo Cere!**

Darien ríe al ver el vano intento de las niñas por atrapar a la pequeña bola de pelos que evade todos los intentos de las pequeñas traviesas hasta que se acerca a sus pies

**-A ver pequeña rata… -**Inclinándose toma sin dificultad al animalito –**Espero que sobrevivas a ellas**

**-¡Dámelo! –**Azumi exige enojada

**-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Yo me lo encontré **–Acariciando el lomo del hámster las reta

**-Dame mi mascotita –**Los ojos azules de Cere comienzan a anegarse, como su madre ella es muy sensible y llora por nada

Nuevamente se abren las puertas del elevador descendiendo Seiya

**-¿Qué te sucede 50%?**

**-Darien nos robó nuestro hámster –**Los ojos azules de Azumi idénticos a los de sus hermanos están más claros por el enojo -**Y Cere llora por eso**

**-Así que te gusta molestar a las niñitas indefensas**

**-Son niñitas pero nada de indefensas **–Darien alto como Haruka lo mira retador

Seiya lo mira de arriba abajo, sonriendo de medio lado toma por los hombros a cada una de sus hermanas

**-Vamos por unas serpientes, creo que le encantarán a Rei y a la señora Brisa**

**-¡Si! –**Gritan las niñas

Serían idénticas si el cabello de Azumi fuera rojo como el de su hermana y no rosa

**-Le diremos que Darien nos dio la idea –**Azu seca las mejillas de Cere mientras habla –**Vamos hermano mayor**

**-¡Ey, un momento! **Darien se apresura a detenerlos –**Tomen su rata pero no compren las serpientes, mamá se aterra al verlas en televisión**

**-¡No! –**Azumi le teme a las serpientes, pero por molestar a Darien se hace la valiente **–Haremos que las vea en persona y te agradezca la idea**

**-¡Por favor! –**Suplica asustado **–no compren las serpientes**

**-¡No! –**Corean las niñas mientras Seiya disfruta la tortura hacia Darien, hay momentos que se siente orgulloso de sus hermanas y este es uno de ellos

**-Les regreso su mascota y… -**Ruborizado Darien busca como negociar con esos pequeños engendros del mal **– ¡Las llevaré a comer hamburguesa! **–Se lamenta internamente, tiene ahorrado un dinero para invitar a Serena a comer y por su bromita deberá usarlo en las pequeñas

Las gemelas se miran entre ellas asintiendo antes de mirar a Seiya

**-Solo si Seiya está incluido en la invitación –**Azumi

**-No nos permiten tener cita con niños grandes –**Burlona Cere le informa

**-Yo… -**Ruborizado no sabe que responder

**-No necesitan la invitación de nadie, yo mismo las llevaré a comer y de paso compraremos la serpiente –**Seiya pincha al ver dudar a Darien

El jovencito suspira resignado recordando no meterse nuevamente con las niñas

**-Hecho, esta tarde después de clases… **Estira la mano ofreciéndole el pequeño animalito a Cere

**-No –**Cere responde pensativa mientras toma al hámster introduciéndolo en la jaula –**Hoy es el primer día de clases y la maestra querrá vengarse porque se acabaron las vacaciones…**

**-Mandando a hacer mucha tarea **–Azumi la secunda –**Así que será mejor salir el sábado en la tarde**

Seiya se mantiene callado disfrutando la incomodidad del muñequito de torta.

No piensa ir ni permitir a las niñas asistir a la comida pero ver sufrir a Darien esa semana pensando que tendrán que comer juntos no tiene precio

**-En marcha hermanitas, debemos llevar a ese pequeño a su hogar **–tomando la jaula camina divertido con las pequeñas dejando a Darien molesto justo cuando se abren las puertas del elevador saliendo Brisa con Zafiro

**-Menos mal que no te has ido hijo, acompaña a tu hermanito**

**-¿Qué sucedió con el odontólogo?**

**-Mamá se equivocó de fecha, es para el mes que viene –**Sonriendo el niño responde

**-Lo siento hijo…**

**-No te preocupes mamá, se que todas las responsabilidades que tienes hacen que te confundas a veces, cuando regrese a casa te ayudaré a crear algo para que no olvides las fechas importantes –**Inclinándose besa en la mejilla a su madre con suavidad **–hasta luego**

**-Hasta pronto mis pequeños**

Observa como su hijo mayor camina con las manos en los bolsillos charlando muy animado con Zafiro, el pequeño es de carácter más audaz que Darien quien comienza a mostrar una personalidad pacífica

Preguntándose a quien de la familia se parecerá Rei sube a su apartamento…

**Secundaria Mixta**

Serena y Haruka leen las listas buscando el nombre de la pequeña rubia hallándolo en séptimo "B"

**-¡Demonios! –**Exclama Haruka al leer el resto de la lista –**Te toca con la medusa**

**-¿Medusa? **Serena no tiene conocimiento del apodo con que Haruka bautizó a Rei

**-La hermana de tu amorcito… perdón mi amorcito –**Rectifica al ver que la nombrada se acerca

**-Buenos días Serena –**Rei saluda a la pequeña rubia ignorando a Haruka -**¡Qué bueno! Seremos compañeras de clases –**Sonríe coqueta a un peliplateado alto que ignorándola se acerca a Haruka

**-Hola preciosa, es bueno verte de nuevo **–Acaricia su cuerpo con la mirada –**No importa lo que uses, sea falda o pantalón siempre te ves bella**

**-Hola Diamante –**Feliz de ver nuevamente a sus compañeros baja la guardia sonriéndole sincera –**También estoy feliz de volver a clases**

Diamante Interpreta la señal erróneamente

**-¿Sabes linda? –**Para ira de Rei y curiosidad de Serena se acerca seductor a Haruka que da un paso atrás –**Fui una semana a Paris y acabo de llegar**

**-Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien –**Incómoda intenta apartarse

**-Más que bien, al apartamento de mis primas llegó el catálogo de moda de otoño y no sabes la felicidad que sentí al ver esto –**Saca de su mochila el ejemplar –**Mina se los robó y yo se lo robé a Mina, ella quiere la ropa pero… yo quiero a la modelo –**Termina las palabras suavemente haciendo ruborizar a la rubia

**-¿A ver? –**Uno de los jóvenes arrebata el catálogo silbando de admiración al ver a Haruka posando -**¡Eres famosa Tenoh! ¡Mira lo que se gasta Chiba!**

Serena hace un gesto de enojo y la rubia ruborizada hasta la punta del cabello no sabe para donde mirar cuando llega Seiya

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Interroga a uno de los chicos

**-Tenoh…**

**-¿Qué sucede con ella? –**Mina se acerca a Seiya –**Hola, te extrañé en las vacaciones**

**-Yo también mi loquita –**La abraza besando su mejilla cuando llega Yaten. Éste los mira y con un saludo de cabeza a Seiya se da la vuelta sin mirar a Mina que entristece al ver su actitud -**¿Aún te gusta?**

**-No… -**Niega pero el tono de su voz y su mirada anhelante indica lo contrario

Darien aparece en el instante que Haruka grita furiosa

**-¡Aléjense de mí! **

**-Si, ni que ella fuera la gran cosa –**Rei espeta ruborizándose al escuchar a su espalda que su hermano mayor carraspea

Los chicos voltean a ver a Darien que aparenta estar molesto

**-Te informo que si es importante y agradezco a todos que la dejen en paz –**Guiña un ojo a Serena que sonríe cómplice antes de ver a Haruka **–Vamos al salón **

Seiya observa enojado como ambos se marchan casi abrazados mientras las tontas suspiran al ver a Darien

**-Tenía la esperanza de ver a Darien libre, pero ahora con Tenoh de modelo será imposible que quede libre **

Serena escucha las palabras de una chica viéndola furiosa, va a responder pero es Rei quien lo hace

**¿Crees que mi hermano se fijaría en alguien tan horrorosa como tú? **No le agrada Haruka pero si Darien sale con ella que es "famosa" quiere decir que Rei será importante –**Vamos a nuestro salón Serena**

Una jovencita de cabellos cortos azulados observa silenciosa toda la escena hasta que es empujada cayendo literalmente en brazos de un adolescente pelirrojo de ojos azules

**-¡Lo siento! –**Ruborizada y con la vista en el suelo se separa de él corriendo hacia su salón de clases

**-¡Oye, No me dijiste tu nombre! –**Seijuurou le grita fascinado

No había visto un rostro tan lindo aspirado la fresca y suave fragancia que ella emana

**-Su nombre es "ni la" y su apellido "mires" - **El profesor de Química de 9º grado le dice severo** -Es mi hija**

**-**Sin más continúa su camino

**-¡Uy! Acabas de caerle mal a Tomoe –**Mina se le acerca –**Él será nuestro profesor de Química cuando aprobemos este grado**

**-Y ya te dijo, nada de ver a su hija –**Sonriente Seiya le dice cuando suena el timbre

**-Eso es lo que él cree, no solo la miraré sino que será mi novia –**Sentencia el pelirrojo hablando para sí mismo mientras sube al salón de clases…


	6. Chapter 6

**-¿Te sientes bien amor? –**Taiki toca la puerta del baño donde Natzu se encuentra encerrada

Tiene varios días sintiéndose mal y con nauseas lo que la hace temer que vendrá otro bebé en camino. No comprende por qué rayos el método anticonceptivo falló

**-No me siento bien –**Después de enjuagarse la boca abre la puerta encontrándose a Taiki y Alan que riendo extiende sus manitas hacia ella

**-Mamá **

**-¡Oh Alan! Ahora me siento mal –**Camina hacia la cama ayudada por Taiki que sostiene con el otro brazo al pequeño. Luego de acostarse en la cama recibe al pequeño que se acuesta inmediatamente a su lado jugando con una hebra de su cabello mientras levanta los piecitos de forma graciosa –**No se como decirte esto querido…**-Cierra los ojos contrariada

Taiki observa su palidez y debilidad.

Las otras veces que la ha visto así han recibido la buena noticia de que serán padres.

**-¿Estás embarazada? **

Sonríe conmovido; al conocer a Natzu se enamoró desesperadamente de ella quien para ese tiempo era una joven estudiante de leyes y él recién graduado con empleo en el bufete más prestigioso de Yamagushi. Se hicieron novios rápidamente casándose casi de inmediato.

Taiki le propuso a Natzu tener varios niños que llenaran la casa de alegría y aunque las gemelas y Alan producen un enorme caos en el apartamento para él ha sido una hermosa experiencia que no le importa continuar viviendo, pero el caso de su primogénito con la pequeña vecina casi lo ha hecho desear no haber tenido hijos la verdad es que ama los gritos, las risas, el desorden de las vacaciones, la voz armónica y delicada de su amada esposa al cantarle a los niños

Ama trasnocharse para ayudar a Natzu con los recién nacidos, alzar a sus pequeños, suaves y frágiles hijos; el olor de los productos para bebés, sentirse responsable y maravillado de haber producido una vida nueva. Taiki sonríe al pensar repetir por cuarta vez esa hermosa experiencia y si Natzu abriera los ojos se daría por enterada de su enorme sonrisa

**-No se que sucedió amor, de veras que me he cuidado… -**Abre los ojos al sentir un dedo en sus labios

Su esposo se inclina besándola haciendo que Alan grite enojado y quiera patearlo al ver que se "roba" a su mamá

**-Estoy feliz ** -Aprieta su mano infundiéndole confianza **–Solo esperemos que Alan no quiera verlo como un rival ladrón de mamis…**

**-O Azumi quiera ver a su futuro hermano como su nuevo juguete. **

**-Pero no le digamos nada a los chicos hasta que ya no haya más remedio **–Su esposo le recomienda

**-Seiya dijo que dormiría bajo un puente si venía otro doble de Azumi**

Taiki ríe inclinándose y basándola a todo riesgo

**-Gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad mi amor**

**-¡Mamá mía! –**Grita Alan acostándose en el pecho de Natzu…

**Viernes**

**Secundaria Mixta**

Es la hora de receso y Serena sentada detrás de un arbusto lejos de Rei suspira cansada

No pensó que su amiga fuera tan molesta ni que le dijera que haga toda la tarea para que se la preste mientras ella se encarga de molestar a los demás o leer historietas

Ha hecho amistad con la hija del profesor de química aunque Rei la ha espantado varias veces. Al principio Amy se alejó pero Serena le dijo a Rei que será amiga de quien quiera y que vaya a molestar a otros.

**-Un yen por tus pensamientos tristes **

Serena levanta la vista y observa a una rubia con el cabello recogido a media cola

**-No estoy triste –**La reconoce, estudia con Darien y Haruka **–Solo pienso que haré con las clases extracurriculares**

**-¿Quieres unirte a las porristas? La próxima semana haremos audiciones y por cierto soy Mina Aino**

**-Serena Tsukino –**Le sonríe confiada **–Y te aviso que soy mala para hacer algo que no sea escribir poemas o tomar fotografías**

**-Pero puedes intentarlo, no te costará nada –**Deja de sonreír al ver a Yaten hablando con una jovencita pelirroja –**Debo pasar por la biblioteca, nos vemos después**

Observando como se aleja enojada Serena se pregunta que la habrá molestado cuando siente que alguien se sienta a su lado

**-Pensé que no se marcharía –**Darien sonriente le dice junto a su oído

**-Yo creí que no vendrías –**responde triste antes de preguntarle enojada -**¡¿Qué te hizo llegar tarde?**

**-Yo –**Haruka de espaldas a ellos le responde –**Ese maldito Diamante está molestando mucho**

Sacó copias del catálogo y las pegó por todos lados como prueba de su admiración, según él harían mejor pareja que con Darien

Sin vergüenza le dijo que "_Diaharu_" suena mejor que "_Dariharu_" como les dice a la pareja de ficción en la escuela

**-No deja a mi "novia" de mentira en paz, ni porque yo esté a su lado**

**-¿Aún no comprende que se ve linda porque estás a su lado? **–Graciosa pregunta ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de su amiga

**Solo por eso dejaré que Rei los vea**

**-¡No! –**Gritan ambos

**-¡Retiro lo dicho Haruka, pero ayúdanos por favor! -**Suplica Serena

**-¡Cállate y dale su beso que pronto sonará el timbre!**

**-¡¿Besarlo? **–Sueña con que Darien la bese como en las telenovelas pero ni se atreve a sugerirlo

Voltea a verlo y se da cuenta que él sonríe encantado

**-Por eso Haruka es mi amiga, tiene las mejores ideas** –Se inclina y besa la comisura de sus labios produciéndole un rubor escarlata

**-¡Alguien viene! **–Rápidamente Haruka se sienta entre los dos tomándole la mano a Darien

**-Hola Serena, te estaba buscando –**Amy se une al grupo. Está ruborizada con la mirada brillante

**-¿Sucede algo Amy?**

**-No… **Guarda silencio al ver que el pelirrojo que ha estado intentando hablar con ella toda la semana la ha seguido **¿No entiende que no es no?**

Haruka y Darien reconocen a Steven Seijuurou, uno de los cuatro galanes de Octavo A como bautizaron las chicas a Yaten, Seiya, Steven y él que no entiende que les ven si ese año parecen desgarbados. El pelirrojo está en la orquesta de la escuela mixta y participa también en el equipo de Voleibol a donde Yaten se vio obligado a inscribirse ese año obligado por el coordinador de grado

**-Seijuurou -**Darien lo saluda -**¿Qué tal?**

**-Se acerca el baile de otoño y estoy intentando invitar a una hermosa niña –**Sin dejar de ver a Amy responde

**-¡El baile! –**Darien y Haruka se miran preocupados

El año anterior fue sencillo porque Serena no estaba con ellos, ahora la situación es otra porque Haruka quiere que ellos compartan más pero habría que buscarle un títere como pareja a Serena

Observa para todos lados mirando a los chicos hasta que regresa su mirada a Seijuurou

**-¿Dices que aún no tienes pareja?**

**-Espero tenerla –**Admirando a la jovencita de cabello azulado expresa

**-Serena no tiene quien…**

**-No me parece… -**Darien celoso

-**Papá no permitirá que asista –**Serena casi grita atrayendo la mirada de todos

Amy que ha escuchado va a hablar cuando suena el timbre dado por finalizado el receso

Lamenta haber rechazado al pelirrojo pero su padre ya le advirtió que no la quiere ver con él ni con ningún otro chico

Su madre cree que es tiempo es hora que comience a ver a los chicos sin que por ello deba aceptar la invitación de ninguno a comer un helado salvo que los acompañe su hermana menor, pero su padre tan celoso como él solo, no acepta la sugerencia de su esposa sino que se niega a permitir que sus bebitas piensen que los chicos son lindos

Se levanta para ir a su salón cuando siente que la halan por el brazo hacia un rincón

**-¿No te agrado o tu papá no te deja tratarme?**

**-Yo… -**Ruborizada ve los ojos azules de Steven antes de bajar la cabeza –**Papá no me deja…**

Steven sonríe aliviado, por un momento pensó que no le gustaba a la jovencita

**-Soy Steven y estoy en octavo A, se que estás en séptimo B –**Al ver que la jovencita levanta la cabeza sorprendida le responde –**He estado interesado en conocerte a pesar que me huyes como si fuera la peste**

**-No es eso…**

**-No te preocupes Tomoe, aunque me gustaría conocer tu nombre y no solo tu apellido**

**-Amy –**Se da cuenta que están solos en el patio –**Debemos entrar al salón o…**

**-Vamos, no quiero meterte en problemas –**Asoma su cabeza y ve que no hay nadie cerca –**Ve adelante… -**Pero le toma el brazo -**¿Quieres escaparte un día de estos a comer un helado?**

**-¡No puedo!**

**-Se como hacerlo, nadie lo sabrá**

Amy lo mira a los ojos luchando su razón contra el deseo de aceptar su invitación. Siente que le sudan las manos y el pulso late alocado cuando toma la decisión

**-Está bien, mañana papá va al gimnasio a las cuatro de la tarde y regresa a las siete de la noche –**Le da la dirección de su casa –**Pero deberé llevar a mi hermanita -**Advierte

**-Si la condición para verte es que vaya hasta tu abuelita acepto, ahora corre antes que se percaten que no estás**

Amy corre escaleras arriba dejando al pelirrojo sonriente…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sábado**

Seiya y las gemelas ayudan en las tareas domésticas antes de salir a divertirse

Al jovencito le ha gustado ver la cara de tortura del muñequito de torta cada vez que los ve y Azumi le recuerda su "cita"

A Zafiro no le hizo ninguna gracias escucharla decir que tiene una cita con Darien ni que entre los Kou lo estén molestando por lo que se las ingenió para auto invitarse y, a pesar de su tamaño invitar a una amiga a la misma comida pero antes…

**-Papá –**Sale al balcón donde su padre lee el diario –**Necesito un favor tuyo**

El hombre de ojos azul intenso y cabello oscuro levanta la cabeza y lo mira

**-Dime hijo **

**-Necesito que me des dinero… -**Voltea la cabeza ruborizado –**Yo… -**¡Qué difícil es decir algo tan simple como que invitará a alguien a comer ¡Y Darien lo menciona tan fácil!

**-¿Para qué es? –**Darien Padre estudia el rubor de su hijo pequeño y sonríe -**¿Es una niña?**

**-¡Niña? –**Zafiro se horroriza –**Ni hablar… las niñas son una molestia que solo hablan de los niños y después de sonreírte se van a sonreírle a otros y… -**Habla apresurado haciendo reír a su padre

**-Así que Azumi está mirando otros niños**

**-¿Azumi? –**Ahora su rubor es carmín –** ¡No! solo quiero invitar a comer hamburguesa a una amiguita… y no es ella, es todo**

Su padre ladea la cabeza observándolo detenidamente antes de sonreír y buscar dinero en sus bolsillos

**-Debiste decir eso y no dar tantas explicaciones, por un momento pensé que habías terminado con tu novia**

**-¡¿Novia? ¡Soy muy niño para pensar en eso! –**Con las mejillas rojas espeta molesto -**¡Qué horrible! No se como los chicos pueden besar a las chicas y traspasarse los gérmenes y…**

**-Olvídalo –**Darien padre piensa que en unos años su hijo menor no querrá dejar de besar a las chicas… si es que Azumi lo permite -** acá tienes lo suficiente para invitarla a la hamburguesa, un helado y si quiere chocolate…**

**-Gracias papá –**Le arrebata el dinero corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada

**-¿Qué le sucede a nuestro bebé? –**Brisa se asoma al balcón con una bandeja que contiene dos tazas de café y un plato con pastas secas (galletas) colocándolas en la mesa junto a su esposo

**-Está creciendo –**Darien padre la toma por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sus piernas -**¿Estamos solos?**

**-Rei fue a su práctica de ballet y Darien a la penitencia de salir con las gemelas Kou**

**-Eso significa que estamos solos… –**Mirándola a los ojos desabrocha el frente de su blusa

Brisa sonriente inclina la cabeza dándole un beso prometedor

**-¿No saben dónde dejé mi mo… chila? –**La voz de Zafiro llega a los oídos de su padre que alarmado retira la mano del pecho de su esposa y se levanta sorprendido tumbándola al suelo **-¿Qué hacen? **–Curioso pregunta viendo a su padre estirar el brazo y levantar a su madre

**-Na... nada hijo **–Brisa de espaldas a su hijo se cierra la blusa –**Siéntate y esconde tu… eso –**Susurra señalando con la mano "eso" haciendo que Darien padre se ruborice y sentándose nuevamente en la silla tome el diario escondiendo su "culpabilidad y anotando mentalmente no confiarse de que sus hijos estén fuera

**-¿Por qué están rojos como nosotros cuando nos pillan en alguna travesura? –**Sus ojos azules se fijan primero en el rostro de su padre y luego en el de su madre

**-¿Por qué regresaste hijo? –**Darien padre lo interroga en un intento de que olvide su curiosidad

**-Mi mochila –**Reacciona al fin mirando a todos lados –**Tengo unos cupones para entrar a mitad de precio a la exhibición de dinosaurios**

**-La guardé en tu habitación –**Brisa advierte a su marido que no se levante y va por la mochila mientras Zafiro continúa escrutador

**-¿Sucede algo hijo?**

**-¿Van a tener otro bebé?**

**-No lo creo, contigo cerramos el ciclo así que seguirás siendo el Benjamín de la familia **–Toma la taza de café y sorbe un poco

Zafiro asiente no muy convencido

**-¿Entonces por qué tocabas las bubis de mamá? **

Darien padre se ahoga tosiendo el café

**-Acá está tu mochila hijo… –**Inocente de lo que sucede Brisa regresa a la sala hallando a su esposo rojo de la tos y su hijo abanicándolo -**¡Dari! ¿Qué le sucedió hijo?**

**-¡No lo se! –**Asustado responde Zafiro tomando la mochila –**¡Nos vemos más tarde! –**Desaparece dejando a sus padres solos

**-Ese… niño… -**Por fin el hombre toma aire y logra hablar con voz ronca contándole a su esposa lo que su hijo dijo haciéndola reír

**-No podemos tener otro bebé pero bien podemos recordar como se hacen –**Sugerente lo toma por el brazo llevándolo a la alcoba

**-¿Te dije que amo tus ideas? –**Gracioso se deja guiar asegurando bien la puerta en caso que alguno de sus hijos decida regresar y ver que hacen encerrados…

**Apartamento 3-B**

**-Y entonces decidí invitarte a comer en el mismo local para no dejar que los demonios Kou se metan con Darien **

Haruka escucha las palabras de Zafiro que completamente rojo justifica su invitación

**-¿Azumi sabe que la llamas así?**

**-¡Cielos no! Si se entera es capaz de hacerme lo que tú a… -**Calla repentinamente –**Entonces ¿Aceptas comer hamburguesa conmigo?**

**-¿Dices que la peste estará con ellos?**

**-Si, y mi hermano solo contra tres no es justo**

**-No, no lo es **–Piensa en voz alta –**Espera mientras me cambio** –Camina hacia su alcoba escogiendo un sencillo y suelto vestido de flores que le llega sobre la rodilla y esconde sus nacientes senos, zapatos planos, peinando su cabello y atando una pañoleta a modo de bandana, rocía su cuello y muñecas con perfume como su madre le enseñó desde pequeña; antes de salir llama a Serena

_**-"¿Hola?"**_

**Buenos días señor Kenji, quería pedirle permiso para invitar a Serena a comer hamburguesa**

Del otro lado de la línea hay solo silencio

**-_"¿Quiénes irán?"_**

**Mi vecinito Zafiro y yo y Serena si usted se lo permite**

_**-"¿Es el niño pequeño o el grande?"**_

**-El pequeño**

Nuevamente silencio. Suspira y va a colgar pensando que va a oponerse cuando escucha su voz

_**-"Muy bien, pero no la descuides en ningún momento, y si van a salir más lejos que el Burguer me llamas y yo las llevo"**_

**-Así será señor Kenji, voy en camino –**Feliz cuelga y sale a la sala donde Zafiro mirando el televisor habla con Haroto sobre autos de carreras y motos –**Estoy lista**

**-Mi niña está cada vez más hermosa –**Haroto se acerca besando su mejilla y sonriendo al ver a su cita de un metro veinte centímetros –**Promete que la cuidarás y no te propasarás con ella –** Le bromea muy serio

**-Papá… -**Advierte la rubia

**-Cariño no molestes al niño –**Michiru sale de su estudio limpiándose las manos de la pintura que estuvo usando

**-¿Propasarse es darle doble helado de chocolate? –**La pregunta inocente de Zafiro hace reír a los adultos y ruborizar a Haruka

**-Nos vamos –**Haruka cruza en su cuerpo su bolso y abre la puerta

**-Espera –**Haroto saca unos billetes de su cartera **–Disfruta este fin de semana que la próxima viajaremos para la sesión de fotos del comercial**

Haruka va a protestar pero decide callar, ella fue quien emocionada se metió en esto y debe aguantarlo, solo espera que Diamante no moleste más de lo que ya lo hace

**-Así lo haré –**Besa a sus padres saliendo seguida de Zafiro

**Burguer **

Seiya disfruta silencioso el asedio de las gemelas a Darien que siente que gritará en cualquier momento ante las exigencias de las niñas

Por décima vez han cambiado de opinión sobre lo que comerán, si hay algo en lo que son expertas es en hacerle la vida imposible a quien ose meterse con ellas, Seiya lo sabe muy bien y ha sufrido en carne propia sus maquinaciones.

Sentado en un rincón come gustoso la hamburguesa y papas que compró con su propio dinero, jamás aceptaría nada del muñequito de torta que no sea mudarse del edificio

**-¿Por qué te ríes solo?**

Seiya levanta la mirada y ve a su lado a una jovencita de ojos violeta y cabello azabache estilo paje

**-¿No te han dicho que no puedes abordar desconocidos?**

**-No eres desconocido, te he visto en la escuela primaria cuando has tenido que salir en defensa de las gemelas diabólicas… aunque es Azumi ya que cerecita es pura ternura, pero no se por qué Azumi no me deja hablar con Zafiro, le hemos dicho que somos solamente amigos pero no nos cree y ayer me amenazó con arrojarme a un auto si volvía a hablarle pero Cerecita…**

**-¡Ya para! –**Seiya le insta preguntándose de dónde conoce a sus hermanas –**Por lo menos dime quien eres**

**-Lo siento, soy Hotaru Tomoe y…**

**-¿La Hija del profesor de Química?**

**-Así es** –Sonríe tierna –**Vine con mi mamá y mi hermana a comer ¿Sabes? Hay un niño que quiere comer hamburguesa con mi hermana –**Baja la voz y se acerca a él –**Pero creo que el chico se la quiere comer a ella**

Seiya que toma soda la escupe al toser ¿Qué edad tiene esa niña? ¿Ocho u ochenta?

**-¿De dónde sacas esas palabras?**

**-Mi papá le dijo a mi mamá que los chicos como tú tienen las… -**Cierra un ojo y mira al techo pensando hasta que recuerda algo, saca su libreta y busca sus notas –_**"Hornomas"…**_** no, hor-mo-nas, si, así es, mi papá dice que los chicos de hoy solo piensan en una cosa, mi mamá le dijo que él también las tuvo alborotadas cuando se conocieron y papá le dijo que es distinto, pero mamá le dijo que es lo mismo y papá que no y…**

**-¡Cielos! –**Seiya siente que esa niña marea -**¿Dónde está tu familia?**

Hotaru voltea y señala una gran fila que se ha formado a causa de las gemelas y Darien

**-Allí, son los últimos**

Seiya reconoce a Seijuurou y a la profesora Setsuna Meioh, medio género masculino de secundaria está enamorado de ella y las chicas la envidian, menos Haruka, por supuesto o así hace creer, aunque ahora jugando a ser modelito ha desplazado en parte a la profesora

Como si la hubiera invocado la rubia entra al establecimiento acompañada de Zafiro y Serena que emocionada no para de hablar. Al instante Seiya siente que le brinca el corazón al verla tan linda, es solo una niña pero opaca al resto allí presente

Para su disgusto ella no se ha fijado en él sino que va directamente hacia Darien

**-¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? –**Enojado murmura pero es escuchado por la pequeña

**-¿Ella te gusta? ¿Es tu novia?**

**-¡No…! –**Enojado responde –**mira, tu mamá te hace señas**

**-Quiero saludar a Zafiro…**

**-Ve y hazlo y si mi hermana te amenaza me avisas**

La pequeña sonríe asintiendo y marchándose a saludar al jovencito con un simple movimiento de mano, que baja de inmediato al ver que Azumi busca con la mirada a quien saluda su amigo

**-¿Sucede algo para que torturen a Darien? –**Haruka interroga a las gemelas

**-No lo estamos torturando ¿Cierto Cere?**

**-Así es, no le estamos haciendo nada que no se merezca**

Haruka escucha a la más calmada hablar y observa a Darien ruborizado

**-Les he pedido disculpas infinidad de veces y aún no me perdonan**

**-¿Qué les hizo? –**Serena pregunta curiosa, ese día lleva un conjunto rosa con zapatillas blancas y sus característico peinado odango

**-Hizo llorar a Cere** –Acusadora Azumi lo señala

Haruka los mira y estalla en risa, solo el que no conozca a las Kou Kido se atreve a retarlas… una sola vez

**-¿Te metiste con esta "indefensa criatura"? **

**-¡Solo estaba jugando pero ella no aguanta una broma! –**Ruborizado explica

La gente de la fila comienza a impacientarse

**-¡Pidan ya o apártense!**

Apenados piden sus órdenes, Haruka ofrece pagar la orden de Cere, Zafiro la de Azumi y Darien la de Serena. Con una enorme guarnición de papas fritas, salsas, refrescos, y hamburguesas se sientan a comer en la mesa que Seiya estaba apartando, Todos se acomodan de manera tal que sin darse cuenta los enemigos quedan juntos…

Haruka decide ignorarlo porque con Serena a su cuidado debe portarse bien para que las dejen salir nuevamente juntas, pero eso no le impide arrinconarlo a la pared y tomarse el asiento para ella sola, lo que no se entera es que no es ella sino su perfume el que mantiene a Seiya calmado disfrutando del roce de su cuerpo

En la mesa de al lado Setsuna se sienta junto a Hotaru frente a Amy y Steven

**-Gracias por permitirme esta invitación profesora Meioh**

**-No hay de qué –**Observa a Amy que no ha emitido palabra desde que salieron de su casa –**Es bueno conocer a los amigos de mi hija**

**-Aún no somos amigos como tal, solo conocidos pero su hija es muy bonita y…**

**-¿Te gusta? –**Hotaru le pregunta haciéndolos ruborizar

**-Si no me gustara no sería hombre**

Setsuna sonríe satisfecha mientras Amy mira disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde no paran de hablar reconociendo a Serena

**-Ni se te ocurra robarme mis salsas –**Con voz amenazante Azumi le dice a Darien –**A ver muñequito ¿Qué te traes con mi amiga?**

**-¿No estás muy pequeña para hacer de madre? –**Enojado e incomodo le recrimina

**-No –**Cere es quien interviene –**Nos interesa saber si quieres para ti todos los regalos que trae **

Seiya ahoga la risa encantado con la incomodidad de todos, Cerecita es tan dulce como su madre pero a veces demuestra ser mejor luchadora que su padre y Azumi

**-No es mi intención… -**Darien sienta la mano de Serena en su brazo

**-Divirtámonos y comamos antes de que papá decida venir por mí, quiero disfrutar mientras pueda este día**

**-Así será amiga**

Después de la hamburguesa Serena y Haruka hablan con la madre de Amy para que les permita ir a las atracciones de exhibición de Dinosaurios, Setsuna consiente de buena gana acompañándolos hasta la entrada del recinto diciéndoles que volverá por sus hijas en dos horas

Hotaru se convierte en la sombra de Seiya, Darien disimula delante del moreno pero cuando todos se descuidan toma la mano de Serena que feliz piensa que no olvidará ese día mientras Haruka se divierte con las gemelas y Zafiro aunque no puede evitar ignorar la presencia de Seiya…

El año pasa rápidamente para todos, Seiya se enojó con sus padres al conocer que vendrá un nuevo miembro a la familia hasta que nació la pequeña idéntica a él, sus padres la llamaron Liss, Azumi y Cere le dicen Lizzy y Alan con su poco dialecto la llama Tory.

Seiya se hizo más famoso en la secundaria al desplazar al capitán de fútbol de la escuela y junto con Yaten ser el actor por excelencia de las obras de la escuela, eso tiene a Haruka enojada, más cuando logró ser Romeo en "Romeo y Julieta" con una odiosa e insignificante como Julieta que se creyó lo mejor de la secundaria hasta que salió en televisión nacional un comercial de Jeans juveniles protagonizado por Haruka

Serena audicionó con las porristas y aunque no lo hizo muy bien debido a los nervios logro entrar al equipo por influencias de Mina, al enterarse de sus planes Rei también audicionó y estuvo molestando a Serena hasta la hizo renunciar, algo que enojó a las porristas echándola del grupo; para enojo de la pelinegro las rubias son vistas juntas siempre en receso, pero eso no ha impedido que siga con su acoso hacia ella, sus compañeros de clases son los que han tenido que salir en defensa de Serena quien no se atreve a mandarla al diablo temiendo que Darien ya no quiera tratarla, eso después de encontrarse cinco minutos con Darien. El joven ayudado por Haruka ha logrado citarse en varias oportunidades con la jovencita

Por su parte Haruka espera impaciente su menstruación que no llega sintiéndose nerviosa, su madre le dice que se relaje que a veces las cosas no son para cuando una quiere pero ella testaruda no hace caso y compra todas las marcas de toallas sanitarias que halla en el mercado. Su mayor frustración sucedió cuando hizo el comercial de toallas "Teens" especiales para adolescentes

Amy y Steven salen a menudo solos a cambio de que el pelirrojo le pague a Hotaru por hacerse la enferma, gracias a eso la pequeña tiene bajo su poder una pequeña fortuna y cada vez sube los "honorarios" teniendo que Amy darle de su mesada. Amy es muy conversadora estando a solas con Steven, no así cuando se halla en grupo, afortunadamente el profesor Tomoe no se ha dado por enterado de las escapadas de su hija con el jovencito.

Diamante dejó de molestar a Haruka cuando Haroto personalmente fue a hablar con el Director debido a que una de sus últimas gracias fue intentar besar a su hija, para extrañeza de todos fue Seiya quien impidió que se saliera con la suya halándola por la muñeca y atrayéndola cuando ya estaba perdida

En agradecimiento por haberla tocado la rubia le obsequió una enorme araña que Azumi se encargó de esconder en la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Seiya no durmió en su alcoba hasta que Natzu y Taiki fumigaran por sexta vez ese año su habitación.

Las vacaciones de verano son como otras, Haruka y su madre en Francia; mientras Michiru está ocupada con sus exposiciones, su hija ha comenzado a desfilar en pasarela siempre asistida por su padre que no la deja sola y negándose a que la jovencita asista a los cócteles después de las campañas.

Las dos primeras semanas de vacaciones Mina, Seiya y Rei debieron tomar clases extras, no así Serena que a última hora aumentó sus notas y se salvó de la reprimenda de su vida.

Seiya aburrido extrañando a la joven rubia duerme con el catálogo que le robó a su madre, Cada vez que sueña con Haruka amanece "húmedo", sus disgustos son mayores cuando en medio del sueño la besa, ya casi ni duerme para evitar el bochorno de despertar mojado, va a diario a las prácticas el fútbol y ha tomado clases de actuación.

Los Chiba llevaron a sus hijos a pasar las vacaciones con la madre de Darien padre que es una señora excesivamente dulce, algo que enoja verdaderamente a Rei, ella quiere ir a Tokio y conocer lo deslumbrante de la capital

Serena y Darien se hablan por teléfono en las horas que sus padres duermen prometiéndose amor eterno cada vez que se hablan…


	8. Chapter 8

**Salón de Noveno grado. **

**Una semana después del inicio de clases**

La profesora entra al salón de clases acompañada del conserje que arrastra una enorme caja

**-Buenos días alumnos**

**-Buenos días profesora Setsuna –**Corean todos

Setsuna Meioh es la profesora de "Actividades de la vida diaria" que ven los adolescentes como materia obligatoria antes de salir a preparatoria. Los alumnos varones la aman y las niñas la envidian por su hermosura y porte elegante y discreto

La profesora Setsuna estudió el comportamiento de los alumnos notando la enemistad entre seis alumnos creando tres grupos: Tenoh-Kou S, Aino-Kou Y, y Furuhata-Kino (Nuevos alumnos), sectorizándose el salón, algo que ella no tolera así que decide jugar con sus reglas el primer trimestre, su esposo también trabajará con las normas de convivencia para evitar que se hagan daño con los químicos

**-Este trimestre trabajaremos basándonos en la experiencia diaria, tomarán el lugar de sus "**_**insoportables**__**y**__**desconsiderados**_**" padres haciendo lo que ellos… No todo –**Se escucha risa en todo el salón al sospechar cual es el "todo" al que se refiere la maestra –**Trabajarán en pareja, la nota de uno es la nota del otro, quiere decir que si Seijuurou –**Señala a un pelirrojo –**Es mi compañero de proyecto, mi deber es ayudarlo a tener la mejor nota porque será la misma que obtendré yo ¿Entendido?**

**-Si profesora –**Seiya se pone de pie –**Pero ¿Cómo haremos los que tenemos prácticas diferentes a las de nuestras parejas?**

**-Usted se las arreglará como pueda señor Kou, porque sus profesores de teatro, ciencias, cocina, carpintería y deportes los suspenderán de sus actividades en caso que quieran escudarse en ellas para evadir el proyecto –**Observa al conserje –**Puede sacar el equipo señor Aratake y entregarle uno a cada pareja que mencionaré**

**-Si profesora **–Saca cajas de cincuenta centímetros de largo por veinticinco de ancho y veinte de profundidad.

No tiene ninguna identificación lo que hace que la curiosidad sea mayor

**-Bien, comencemos –**Toma la lista comenzando a nombrar parejas, Darien y Haruka esperan quedar juntos, él porque no quiere compartir con más nadie que con su cómplice en los encuentros con Serena y ella porque no soporta trabajar en equipo más que con él y Yaten aunque el peliplateado parece haber sido picado por una avispa en vacaciones porque su carácter se tornó agrio.

Quedan solo ocho alumnos sin nombrar y el resto del salón se divierte adivinando quien quedará con quien

**-Apuesto mi almuerzo a que Meioh hace un coctel Seiya y Haruka -**Una de las chicas comenta haciendo reír a los demás **–Hoy se darán hasta con el borrador**

**-Será una clase muy divertida –**Comenta otro

**-¿Qué hará el novio?**

**-Imagino que lo agarra a golpes a la salida si se propasa con Tenoh –**Dice otro

**-Quiero que terminen para conquistar a Darien –**Suspira otra jovencita observando enamorada a Darien que con catorce años promete ser un hombre muy apuesto

**-Haruka no lo dejará, las modelos lindas escogen hombres lindos como novios para verse más bellas **–El joven sentado junto a Steven ve a la rubia que con trece años aparece en revistas y catálogos posando con súper modelos, la última campaña de la marca de moda Lowcost Springfield de maquillaje juvenil la tiene en todos los televisores y vallas de la nación **–Pero si se me da el milagro de verla sola le salto encima**

**-Sigue soñando, porque te le acercas y te destroza como hará hoy con ese **–Murmura otra señalando a Seiya que parece molesto **–Ella y la ricura de Darien están juntos desde el séptimo grado y no separan **

**-Serán siameses –**Dice otra haciendo reír a todos

**-No es una clase de chistes así que guarden silencio –**Ordena Setsuna antes de leer -**Darien y Sakura **–Darien y Haruka maldicen en voz alta haciendo reír a todo el salón, Seiya ríe burlón hasta que escucha su nombre **–Seiya y Haruka**

**-¡¿Qué? –**Grita desaforado haciendo que la clase se carcajee

**-¡De ninguna manera! –**Ruge la rubia

**-Bien, les pondré una nota negativa desde ahora y no los veré en mi clase lo que quiere decir que no aprobarán el noveno grado –**Setsuna toma su cuaderno

**-¿No pueden ser el nuevo o Yaten?**

**-¿Por qué no trabajo con Mina? Hasta la nueva es mejor que esa…**

**-¡Esa tus nachas "HDP"! **–Dice la grosería en francés haciendo ruborizar a la profesora que tiene conocimiento del idioma

**-¡Tenoh!**

**-¡Jirafa desnutrida!**

**-¡Kou! **

Todos los alumnos ríen divertidos, algunos graban el momento memorable que esperaban desde hace años

Darien va a intervenir pero su nueva "pareja" lo detiene por el brazo

**-Ella sabe defenderse sola, Seiya es quien me da lástima **

Observan como la rubia se acerca amenazante a su contrincante

**-¡Seré una jirafa pero tengo un cerebro más grande que el tuyo chico "C"! **–Es la nota que Seiya saca en casi todos los exámenes de ciencias y matemática

**-¡Plaga infecciosa!**

**-¡trasero de camello! **

**-¡Aborto de la naturaleza!**

**-¡Homosexual! **

**-¡Basta ustedes dos! -**Setsuna está impresionada por el odio que se demuestran -**¡Fuera de mi clase! ¡A la dirección! **–Observa como al salir Haruka empuja con fuerza a Seiya contra la pared -**¡Tenoh!**

**-¡Me tropecé con el infeliz profesora! –**Inocente responde haciéndole una zancadilla cuando pasa por su lado –**Hay torpes que aún no saben caminar –**Camina muy digna pisando la mano del jovencito

**-Me las pagarás –**Murmura por lo bajo al levantarse

**-Acompáñelos señor Aratake**

**-Para que lleguen vivos a la dirección –**Suspirando el hombre sale tras ellos

**-Acabó el espectáculo –**Setsuna pone orden –**Continuemos –**Toma su libreta y un equipo –**Kou y Aino –**Escucha a los nuevos rugir mientras los mencionados se mantienen silenciosos sin querer moverse de sus asientos -**¿Quieren hacerle compañía a sus compañeros en dirección? -**Suspirando Yaten avanza para tomar el equipo celosamente guardado en caja –**Furuhata y Kino tomen la suya**

**-Maldita bacteria de pozo séptico –**Murmura la castaña de ojos verdes

Andrew solo la ve sin comprender por qué le cae tan mal la chica que lo tiene loco desde que la vio

A Lita le cae mal el rubio desde el primer día de clases

Intentó dárselas de galán sin siquiera preguntar su nombre, pero lo que más le enoja a la castaña es que él se parezca tanto al ex novio que tenía en la otra escuela y que apostara con sus amigos para hacerla su novia

Él ganó la apuesta pero ella le cobró cara su traición aventándolo por las escaleras

Fue expulsada y la condición para ser aceptada en el colegio mixto fue comportarse y mantenerse de bajo perfil, al más mínimo escándalo o bajas calificaciones será expulsada sin carta de buena conducta, lo que impediría que termine sus estudios…

**Octavo Grado**

Serena suspira mirando por la ventana

La clase de Historia siempre le produce sueño y la profesora que la dicta es una aburrida que susurra las palabras provocando que medio salón se sienta adormecido con su voz somnífera

Despierta al sentir un pinchazo en el costado

**-¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Rei?**

**-Solo quise despertarte Serena tonta -**Burlona muestra la punta afilada de su lápiz

**-¿Soy tonta? -**Grita haciendo que todos las vean -**¿Y te copias de mis exámenes?**

Ruborizada Rei guarda silencio cuando todos se ríen

**-¿Es cierto eso señorita…? –**La profesora lee la lista -**¿Chiba?**

**-No… ella se copia de mí**

**-¡Descarada mentirosa! **–Serena se levanta halándola por el cabello **– ¡Ya me cansaste!**

Aunque quiere mucho a Darien detesta a su hermana quien demostró ser envidiosa doble cara que hablaba mal de ella con Darien y otros compañeros de clases

Dejó de hablarle al saber que Rei le lleva a Kenji un informe completo de todo lo que hace y deja de hacer en la escuela, es como si quisiera tomar el lugar de Serena en todo

A las clases extracurriculares que se inscribe la rubia Rei aparece para molestar.

La última picardía de Serena fue inscribirse en el periódico de la escuela como columnista siendo el editor Nicolás Kumada, un estudiante de noveno grado de cabellos y ojos castaños a quien Rei odia a muerte porque él prefiere a las rubias y no le hace caso a ella. Resentida Rei vio como se le escapaba la oportunidad de humillarla en público

Serena pasa sus materias con buenas notas porque entre Darien y Haruka la mantienen nivelada y se enojan cuando ella no se esfuerza en la meta trazada

Lo de copiarse en los exámenes Serena lo descubrió el día que hicieron el examen de geografía y la rubia al no recordar la repuesta sobre la formación de montañas colocó a modo de broma "dígame usted, es el profesor" sorprendentemente la muy "inteligente" y jactanciosa Rei escribió la misma respuesta.

**-¡Señorita Tsukino suelta a su compañera! **

**-¡No hasta que diga la verdad! –**Es pequeñita y parece más débil que Rei pero cuando enfurece olvida que es una niña entrando a la pubertad, Haruka la enseñó a pelear para cuando llegara el momento de cobrarle todo a su ex amiga… Y ese día llegó

**-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! -**Aúpan los alumnos que tampoco soportan a Rei

Amy está impactada por el estallido de Serena, siempre demostró ser tonta y débil y ahora parece toda una fiera

La profesora intenta apartarlas pero es como si la rubia estuviera soldada sobre su compañera

**-¡Dale duro Tsukino!**

**-¡Eres mi heroína!**

**-¡Esto es por ser una chismosa desleal! –**Serena la golpea con fuerza

Los gritos de dolor de Rei se combinan con los de sus compañeros

**-¡Me haces daño!**

**-¡Y te irá peor si no dices quien se copia de quien!**

**-¡Auxilio Profesora!**

La profesora corre al salón adjunto

**-¡Necesito su ayuda! ¡Tsukino está matando a Chiba!**

**-¿Qué? -**Todos conocen a Serena como una niña tonta que se deja abusar de la otra

**-Ahora los patos le tiran a las escopetas –**El profesor Sanjoin va tras ella seguido de los alumnos de su salón. Entra en medio del caos y una rueda de alumnos que rodean a las peleonas. Toma con facilidad a Serena por la cintura y a Rei por el brazo -¡**Silencio! ¡Todos a sus asientos! **-Los estudiantes se apresuran a ocupar sus puestos -**¿Vienen a pelear o a estudiar? ** -Observa a Serena que intenta soltarse-**¡A dirección!**

Se las lleva, Rei toda despeinada, con la ropa arrugada y ruborizada, Serena roja de furia y con la camisa fuera de la falda

**Dirección**

**-¡Amiga! –**Haruka espera en la banca de castigo como llaman al asiento junto a la puerta del director -**¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-¡Rei me agredió con su lápiz y le respondí! –**Enojada se quita la chaqueta y muestra el costado de su camisa manchado con sangre

**-Ya era hora que le dieras su merecido a la chismosa copiona –**Haruka sonríe levantándose y ayudándola con sus coletas casi sueltas

**-¡Silencio! -**El profesor Sanjoin observa la camisa de Serena **-Así que llevó sus bromitas al límite Chiba –**Sienta a Rei junto a Seiya –**Usted va a dirección y usted –**Indica a Serena –**A enfermería y que le entreguen el pase para que pueda volver a clases**

**-Si profesor –**La pequeña rubia camina lentamente pero al doblar al otro pasillo corre veloz hacia enfermería

**-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? **–Sanjoin interroga a los otros

**-Visita de cortesía –**Haruka que conoce el mal carácter del profesor suavemente comenta

**-Así es profesor –**Seiya intimidado la apoya por vez primera

Sanjoin toma carpeta junto a la puerta leyendo el motivo de la visita de los otros, suspira pensando que esa pelea se veía venir desde el séptimo grado. Anotando la falta de Rei llama a la profesora detrás del mostrador

**-Te dejo un angelito Nanako, vigila que no se te escape y pídele al director que llame a los padres de los tres. Quiero saber que les dan de comer a estos salvajes**

**-Así se lo haré saber Profesor –**La coordinadora observa sobre sus gafas a los alumnos.

Los tres se miran preocupados. Michiru y Haroto amenazaron a Haruka con castigarla de por vida si volvía a pelearse con Seiya, Natzu y Taiki le ofrecieron a Seiya prohibirle el teatro y el fútbol y Brisa amenazó a Rei con enviarla cada vez que tenga vacaciones y días libres con su abuela en el campo en vista que el padre le celebra todo a la niña…

Media hora después con las citaciones en sus bolsillo y el pase en la mano cada quien va a sus salones de clases

**-Permiso –**Seiya hace una reverencia en la entrada

Darien observa a Haruka preguntándole con la mirada que sucedió a lo que ella le hace señas con la mano que espere

**-Entren y siéntense –**Setsuna les dice a sus alumnos que han vuelto más humildes. Para consternación de ellos el salón de clases se dispuso según las parejas, lo que significa que deberán sentarse juntos –**Seiya aquí tienen su equipo -**El joven regresa y toma la caja de mala gana –**Como dije a sus compañeros el proyecto comenzará hoy a las seis de la tarde, como ya el grupo está completo podemos comenzar. Abran sus cajas**

El silencio de la clase se ve interrumpido con exclamaciones de sorpresas cuando las cajas son abiertas…


	9. Chapter 9

**-¿Qué voy a hacer Darien? -**Recostada en su amigo Haruka se lamenta con el "proyecto" en los brazos -**No puedo hacer este proyecto con él pero… ¡tampoco puedo consentir repetir el noveno grado por culpa de esto!**

El proyecto de noveno grado resultaron ser bebés computarizados con un kit de ropa, un biberón, un chupón y varios pañales desechables. La profesora Setsuna advirtió que pasará los fines de semana por ciertas casas para observar a los alumnos en su ambiente y la colaboración de ambos.

A Haruka y Seiya, así como a Mina y Yaten les tocó un varón, Lita y Andrew, Darien y Sakura tienen niñas. Seijuurou ha sido la burla del salón porque le tocó una niña con una rubia de nombre Penélope y que no es muy feliz cerca de los varones porque se cree uno de ellos, su mirada está puesta en Haruka que ni le habla.

Mientras tengan el proyecto en su poder no podrán dejarlos en casa y menos pueden hacer que padres o familiares los ayuden debido a que hay una grabadora que dejará constancia de las voces a su alrededor así como las técnicas que usarán para calmarlo, el programa hará que se comporte igual a un bebé.

Llorará, pedirá comida, cambio de pañal y atenciones en cualquier momento fuera del horario de clases, pero si puede activarse en los recesos. Tampoco podrán dejarle la responsabilidad a uno solo de los compañeros porque también quedará grabado.

Setsuna pidió a Dirección permita especial atención a esa sección a causa de las divisiones y enemistades. Las otras secciones tienen el mismo proyecto sin embargo no serán monitoreadas como 9º -A.

**-¿En algún sueño loco pensaste tener un bebé de Seiya? –**Sin poder evitarlo Darien hace chiste de la situación

**-No –**Miente porque precisamente ha tenido sueños locos con su enemigo, nadie la ha besado pero en sus sueños Seiya lo hace y ella le responde animada

**-Por lo menos tienes el consuelo que no se parece a él**

**-No… el muñeco diabólico es más bello –**Responde sin darse cuenta que con su comentario dejó evidente que Seiya le parece "lindo"

Están en el lugar habitual para descansar y Serena no se ve por ningún lugar. Darien consuela a su amiga mirando a todos lados buscando a su novia pero a quien ve es a Rei acercándose furiosa

**-¿Sabes lo que me hizo la estúpida de Serena? –**Grita iracunda -**¡Me golpeó y humilló delante de la clase! **–Ignorando la burla de todos se detiene con las manos en jarra -**¡Llamaron a papá por su culpa…!**

**-Hay que ver que eres una gran mentirosa –**La voz de Seiya es la que se oye sarcástica -**¿Le dijiste a ese que heriste a Tsukino con tu lápiz y tuvo que ir a enfermería?**

**-¡¿Qué hiciste qué? ** -Darien se levanta y casi hace caer a Haruka

**-¡Más cuidado torpe! –**Hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por unos brazos que la sujetan. Alza el rostro encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Seiya -**¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

**-Evitando que hagas el ridículo en medio de todo el colegio **

**-¡Lo siento Haruka! –**Darien se mete entre los dos ayudándola a reincorporarse -**¿Vamos a ver que le hizo mi hermana a Serena? ¡Mamá la matará! (Como deseo hacerlo yo) –**Piensa viendo a Rei con cara de pocos amigos

**-¡Yo soy tu hermana! -**Rei hace una pataleta -** ¡A mí es a quien tienes que cuidar!**

**-A veces me pregunto si no eres recogida **

Haruka mira al muñeco antes de entregárselo a Seiya

**-Con un equipo de fútbol en tu casa debes saber como cuidarlo**

**-¡No tocaré eso! -**Seiya retrocede y retira las manos haciendo que "Su hijo" caiga al vacío.

**-¡Cuidado! -**Darien y Rei gritan al unísono

Asustados él y Haruka se inclinan apresurados a tomarlo justo antes de tocar el suelo. Sus manos se entrelazan y se miran sorprendidos. El bebé comienza a llorar volviéndolos a la realidad y como si la hubieran quemado Haruka retira las manos dejándole la responsabilidad a Seiya

**-¿Ves lo que has hecho idiota? –**Lo acusa – **¡Ahora ingéniatelas y ve como rayos lo calmas! –**Le da la espalda furiosa sin saber que Setsuna los vigila desde el piso superior

**-¡Este proyecto es de dos no mío solo! -**Seiya grita desesperado al mecerlo como le hace a su hermanita pero a diferencia de la pequeña "su hijo" no se calma, el sonido se hace desesperante provocando que Haruka y Rei se cubran los oídos mientras a su alrededor todos ríen

**-Entonces imagina que Haruka salió de compras y tú estás cuidando "eso" -**Tomando la mano de la rubia Darien camina buscando a Serena por todas partes **–Me pregunto por qué Rei se metió con Serena**

**-Tu novia se cansó del abuso de la diabólica de tu hermana. **

**-¿A qué te refieres? **

**-Tiene más de un año molestándola y Serena la soportaba porque temía que te enojaras si se defendía –**Haruka le explica soltándose de él y mirando hacia donde Seiya intenta callar el muñeco –**Tendrás que buscarla solo, la sabandija intenta dejarnos fuera del proyecto**

Desde el piso superior la profesora observa a Seiya meciendo con fuerza y lanzando por los aires al bebé para luego atajarlo, a la derecha de él Lita mece su bebé huyendo de Andrew que le suplica permita ayudarle, más allá Mina y Yaten se pasan al "bebé" porque ninguno quiere tenerlo, Sakura exhibe orgullosa la muñeca que ya tiene nombre y apellido: Dariana Chiba Akatsuki

Hace unas anotaciones antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Haruka que camina furiosa hacia Seiya dándole un zape quitándole el bebé y apretándolo contra su pecho marchándose mientras parece gesticular algo y sonreír satisfecha, al parece su técnica surtió efecto, Seiya apenado se acerca a disculparse sin embargo Haruka lo empuja lejos apuntándolo con una mano como si lo amenazara

Busca en sus notas la ficha técnica de la jovencita leyendo que es hija única, pasa la página encontrando que Seiya tiene cuatro hermanos. Muy interesante, Haruka supo que hacer y Seiya hizo todo lo contrario de cómo debe tratarse a un bebé.

Descubre algo muy curioso, ambos jóvenes viven en el mismo edificio y piso con diferencia en el número de apartamento. Sonriendo y preguntándose como harán sus padres para sobrevivir a esas peleas decide visitarlos semanalmente para ver sus progresos al igual que las otras dos parejas que en ese instante se pelean por distintas razones, Andrew exigiendo a Lita participación en el proyecto y Mina golpeando a Yaten con el pobre bebé antes de arrojárselo y marcharse con las porristas. Si, este año será muy entretenido y planifica extenderlo un trimestre más.

Desvía la mirada hacia el lado contrario del patio y observa a su yerno que confundido mira a la muñeca sin saber que hacer con ella porque Penny le dejó toda la carga y se marchó a jugar fútbol. Amy tímida se acerca a él y toma a la muñeca revisándola hasta que gesticula y lo ayuda a cambiarle el pañal. Setsuna sonríe ante su jugada maestra, ninguna chica bonita y con gustos normales se acercará a Steven mientras salga con su hija…

**Octavo B**

Serena escondida en su aula lamenta haber perdido los estribos y golpear a Rei.

No quiso salir al receso para evitar la mirada acusadora de Darien, seguro y su hermana ya lo envenenó contra ella.

Recostada sobre la mesa con el rostro escondido entre los brazos cruzados no se percata del joven que la mira desde la puerta

**-Serena…**

**-¡Darien! –**Asustada levanta la cabeza viendo como él se acerca muy serio –**No fue mi intención de veras pero tu hermana…**

Sentándose el la silla junto a ella Darien mueve la cabeza en gesto negativo. El cabello de Serena cae suelto por su espalda haciendo que se vea más niña, más inocente.

**-Seiya dijo lo que mi hermana te hizo hoy y Haruka me contó como ha estado molestándote –**Retira un mechón de cabello dorado de su rostro pasándolo tras su oreja **-¿Desde cuando estás siendo víctima de Rei?** **¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?**

Serena ruborizada baja el rostro

**-No quise que te pelearas con ella o que creyeras que inventaba esas cosas… pero lo que me asusta es que ella le vaya con mentiras a papá y él me castigue y no me deje salir nuevamente con Haruka -**Se encoge de hombros

**-Hablando de salir el sábado… -**Darien se lamenta –**Gracias a la pelea que tuvieron ella y su enamorado…**

**-¿Enamorado?**

**-Es un decir –**Ríe incómodo –**Nuestro vecino y ella están castigados y este fin de semana deben presentarse a la sala de castigo así que no podremos vernos**

**-¡Oh! -**Serena sonríe animada -** ¿Se pelearon? ¿Quién ganó? **–No puede evitar la curiosidad

**-¿No escuchaste? ¡Por culpa de ellos no podremos salir juntos! Y estaba esperando esta salida **–Concluye desanimado

**-Creo que si papá no se entera que se pelearon y haces que Rei se mantenga callada podría decirle a Haruka que pase por mí antes de venir a su castigo y… -**Con una picardía que Darien no conocía ella baja la mirada moviendo las pestañas y ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

Sin poder evitarlo Darien acerca su rostro a Serena, aprovechando que ella tiene los ojos cerrados la besa en los labios, no lo había hecho antes por respeto a su edad siempre había sido en las mejillas o la comisura de sus labios pero está convirtiéndose en una hermosa señorita que cada día lo tiene más enamorado

Serena siente que le falta el aire al sentir el calor de Darien en su boca pero no se aparta

¡Su primer beso! ¿Cómo describir que su pecho casi estalla de emoción? ¿Cómo explicar que se siente en las nubes? Siente que Darien la toma por la mejilla para acercarla más pero al sentir su lengua en sus labios se retira asustada

**-¡Lo siento! –**Darien se disculpa ruborizado -**¡Me dejé llevar por la emoción y…!**

**-Yo… -**Calla al ver a una persona sorprendida en la puerta – **Amy… **

Darien se levanta asustado viendo a la jovencita que los ve con expresión acusadora

**-No es lo que parece…**

**-No tienen que explicarme nada, vine a ver como sigue Serena pero ya se que está muy bien**

**-Amy…**

**-Se que eres muy amiga de la novia de él y si de veras la aprecias… -**Ruborizada y con las manos unidas en su regazo la regaña –**Los novios de las amigas se respetan**

Da la vuelta dejándolos solos y apenados

**-¡Papá me matará si esto se convierte en chisme! **–Sentándose pesadamente Serena esconde su rostro en las manos y comienza a llorar delante de Darien que no sabe si correr y contarle a Haruka o consolar a su única novia…

**2:30 PM**

Los alumnos varones de noveno grado con las alumnas (no se acostumbra a eso) escuchan al profesor y profesora de educación física. Están en la cancha techada de básquet debido a una lluvia copiosa que comenzó a caer antes de las dos de la tarde.

Los uniformes de los varones consisten en mono azul marino y franela blanca con el emblema de la institución en el pecho y zapatos blancos, los de las chicas son flada, short, franela y zapatos deportivos blancos con medias tobilleras; todas a excepción de Penny la usan, ella prefiere usar el uniforme de los varones

**-Este año lectivo nuestra institución competirá por una plaza para asistir a los juegos deportivos nacionales que serán en marzo –**El profesor Hitachi expone al grupo **–Para los que no saben estos juegos se efectúan cada tres años y ustedes serán privilegiados al estar presentes ya sea como espectadores o participantes**

**-¿Cuáles serán las competencias? **–Lita pregunta

**-Buscaremos ganar preseas en Natación, Voleibol, atletismo, fútbol, básquet, gimnasia y una nueva modalidad que se ha introducido y es la competencia de porristas de ambos sexos –**La profesora Jiang explica –**Señorita Aino**

**-¿Si profesora?**

**-Tiene el trabajo de reclutar a los mejores del colegio**

**-¿Varones también?**

**-Así es, para el próximo jueves quiero ver su lista **

La jovencita asiente

**-Permiso profesor –**Seiya se levanta –**No se si están enterados del proyecto…**

**-Lo estamos –**El profesor interviene –**Y gracias a usted y la señorita Tenoh tienen doble trabajo**

**-Por la red está circulando el video de la pelea que protagonizaron esta mañana y debo decirles que siento vergüenza al saber que el colegio se haga famoso por ese tipo de espectáculos**

Todos se miran sorprendidos

**-Hace treinta minutos el video había recibido mil doscientos tres visitas y fue subido cinco horas atrás**

**-¿Quién pudo subirlo? **–Se preguntan todos excepto Penny que ríe divertida

**-Oye Tenoh, aparte de modelo eres luchadora**

**-¡Fuiste tú perra! –**Haruka se levanta para enfrentarla

**-¡Silencio! **El profesor llama al orden** –Mañana a la hora de receso se presentarán en la cancha los siguientes alumnos… -**Comienza a nombrar a cada uno según su destreza

**-Tendremos una reunión con el resto de los escogidos Queremos ganar y eso vamos a hacer -**La profesora da por concluida la clase -** Pueden marcharse a su aula**

Lentamente van levantándose y marchándose,

**-¿Vienes? –**Darien le pregunta a Haruka pero ella niega con la cabeza.

**-Nos vemos en el salón y hablamos del problema "ese" –**Hablan de Amy

**-Está bien**

Haruka se entretiene haciendo unas anotaciones con el bebé en brazos, guarda todo en su bolso y se levanta para ir a cambiarse cuando escucha un quejido y siente que alguien la toma por la cintura.

Voltea alarmada y ve el rostro de Seiya muy cerca al suyo

**-¿Qué haces Kou? **

**-Salvándote de la vergüenza Tenoh **–Ata su suéter en su cintura –**Debes ir a enfermería lo más pronto posible**

Mina y Lita regresan a la cancha para saber lo que sucede con la rubia que no sale hallando a Haruka en brazos de Seiya

**-Como que se están tomando muy en serio eso de ser parejas –**Lita comenta divertida

**-Me pregunto que hará Darien si los ve**

**-¿Es cierto que son novios?**

**-Desde antes del séptimo grado y esos dos son enemigos desde antes de nacer -**Mina da la vuelta –**Vamos, no es asunto nuestro **

Se marchan sin ver que Seiya preocupado no suelta a la rubia.

**-Estás sangrando Tenoh **–Señala sus miembros inferiores

Haruka se ruboriza al ver sus piernas

**-¡Oh no! –**Se paraliza al ver un hilillo de sangre correr hasta sus zapatos

**-¿Qué tienes Tenoh? ¿Estás enferma? -** al verla aturdida Seiya saca un pañuelo e inclinándose limpia sus piernas -**¿Te sientes mal?**

**-Yo… -**¡Justo el día que no guarda toallas sanitarias dentro de su bolso la menarquia aparece para burlarse de ella!

¡Y lo peor es que sucede delante de Seiya…!


	10. Chapter 10

Haruka aturdida por lo que le sucede y escoltada por Seiya llegó a la enfermería encerrándose en el consultorio con la doctora Marian quien después de darle una charla sobre la menarquia la ayudó a cambiarse el uniforme de educación física por el de uso diario.

**-Lamento que te haya sucedido de esta manera –**La doctora Marian consolándola escribe en un récipe un permiso especial para salir temprano. Levanta la mirada hallando a la rubia desconectada con la cabeza ladeada mirando sin ver la fotografía del escritorio – ¿**Llamo a tus padres?**

**-¡No! –**Reacciona al fin gritando alarmada -**¡No quiero que papá se entere!**

**-Está bien, está bien –**Levanta las manos rendida –**Entregas esto al potero y vas directamente a casa, al llegar me llamas para estar segura que no te desviaste al Burguer –**Le bromea provocando al fin que se dibuje una sonrisa –**Así está mejor, te ves más linda cuando sonríes**

Haruka se levanta y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia toma sus cosas y su "bebé" marchándose.

Seiya que había estado sentado en una silla fuera de la consulta estaba ocupado viendo en su celular el video que ya tiene mil quinientas diecinueve visitas. No puede hacer más que fruncir el ceño cuando escucha nuevamente que Haruka lo llama Gay, como parece que está enferma y con la amenaza a los dos por parte del Director no hará nada al respecto, pero cuando menos se lo espere ella sabrá que es un verdadero varón y no como el muñequito de torta.

Levanta la mirada al ver que Haruka cruza la esquina hacia el patio central levantándose apresurado para seguirla pero siente que lo sujetan por el hombro

**-En este instante la señorita Tenoh no está para pelear** –La doctora Marian lo ingresa al consultorio sentándolo en la silla del paciente

**-Quería saber si ya está mejor ¿Qué es lo que tiene doctora?**

Marian lo mira detalladamente sonriendo ante su sincera preocupación

**-Nada que no tenga solución –**Escribe un instante entregándole el pase –**Regrese a su aula de clases y entréguele esto a su profesor. Agradecería que no use este hecho lamentable contra su compañera de clases**

**-¡No podría hacerlo doctora! –**Expresa ofendido…

**Apartamento 3-B**

Michiru pintando en su estudio escucha que abren la puerta.

Observa el reloj de la pared extrañándose porque Haruto está en Tokio esperando el vuelo de regreso a Yamagushi y Haruka no regresa sino hasta las cinco.

Sale y sorprendida observa a su hija acercarse a ella arrojándole una muñeca y entrando a su habitación azotando la puerta

**-Haruka hija –**Toca la puerta antes de entrar viendo a su hija sacar de su bolso el short y la falda ensangrentadas **-¡¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-¡Nunca volveré a esa escuela! –**Grita tomando su bata y dirigiéndose al tocador botando su uniforme para luego regresar llorando **- ¿Sabes lo que me pasó? ¡¿Lo sabes?**

**-¡No me digas…!**

**-¡Me bajó! –**Llorosa gime las palabras

Michiru sonriente coloca el muñeco en la cómoda y la abraza

**-¡Hija! ¡Que felicidad! ahora eres oficialmente una señorita **–Pero su hija llora más fuerte -**¿No era lo que querías?**

**-¡No así! **–Grita para luego susurrar -**no así…**

Michiru le permite llorar acompañándola a la ducha la desviste ayudándola a bañar, mientras Haruka enjabona su cuerpo su madre busca en la gaveta del tocador un paquete de toallas íntimas, va a su alcoba regresando con ropa interior y un conjunto de pantalón y camiseta

**-¿Quieres que te diga como se usan? –**Señala las toallas

**-La doctora me explicó pero me gustaría que me ayudes y… y… ¡Me siento tan avergonzada!**

**-Ven –**Procede a ayudarla a vestirse y la encamina a la cama moviendo el cobertor -**¿Quieres comer tu ensalada de frutas?**

Su hija niega con la cabeza

**-Ahora quiero dormir y olvidarme de mi deshonra –**Con voz patética habla buscando a su muñeco -**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**-¿Bebé? –**Michiru se pregunta que tan mal está su hija cuando escucha el llanto de un bebé. Corre a la cómoda a buscar el muñeco -**¿De dónde sacaste esto? **

**-Es el castigo que nos impusieron para este trimestre disfrazado con el nombre de proyecto escolar –**Sentándose en la cama lo mece pero no se calma –**Pásame mi bolso por favor**

Su madre le alcanza su pedido observando que saca algunas cosas y su libreta de notas

**-Tengo entendido que esta tarea se hacen en parejas **

**-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! –**Pone los ojos en blanco –**Me tocó un pelafustán, una sabandija, una cucaracha, una plaga… -**Hace silencio al recordar como la ayudó y acompañó a enfermería –**Pero no nos permiten cambiar –**Saca la citación y se la entrega a Michiru que lee la cita a la que debe asistir y el castigo del sábado

**-¿Qué hiciste?**

**-Nada extraordinario –**Busca el biberón y lo pone en la boca del muñeco que instantáneamente se calla **-¡Es fácil tener un bebé!**

Michiru no sabe si sacarla de su equivocación o hacerle confesar que hizo en el colegio. Prefiere dejarlo pasar por ese día debido al percance que sufrió.

Voltea para tomar el uniforme advirtiendo que hay dos chaquetas rojas, una más grande que la otra

**-Haruka ¿De quien es este uniforme?**

Ruborizándose intensamente la rubia voltea el rostro

**-Es del estudiante que me auxilió –**No quiere que nadie sepa que fue Seiya –**Lavaré la chaqueta y se la regresaré tan pronto regrese a la escuela**

**-Permite que lo haga yo –**Dirigiéndose al tocador toma el uniforme de educación física –**Descansa**

**-¡Mamá! –**Haruka levanta la mirada del cuaderno de notas –**No le digas nada a papá por favor. Me daría vergüenza –**Simula masajear la espalda del bebé antes de acostarse y abrazarlo

**-Como digas –**Sale de la alcoba revisando las chaquetas quedando paralizada al leer en el bolsillo interno el apellido del "_salvador_" de su hija ¿Seiya? Pero con ella estudia el primo del jovencito del mismo apellido. Con curiosidad huele el cuello de la chaqueta sorprendiéndose. Es la misma fragancia de la colonia francesa que le regalo a Seiya hace dos semanas – **¿Estaremos llegando por fin al final de sus peleas? –**Ruega porque así sea

Dos horas pasan sin escuchar que su hija ni el "bebé" cuando escucha a su esposo entrar y arrojar su portafolio en el sofá dejando la valija junto a la puerta.

**-Bienvenido mi amor –**Acercándose a él lo besa entregándole una taza de te ofreciéndole un plato con galletas

**-Mmm… -**Haruto coloca el te en la mesa tomando a su esposa en brazos besándola apasionado –**No sabes cuanto te extrañé, sobre todo cuando esas actrices querían ligar conmigo…**

**-¡Haruto Tenoh! **–Simula estar enojada –**Tienes un gran diamante en casa para que estés mirando oropel –**Golpea suavemente su hombro moviendo las pestañas coqueta

El rubio fija sus ojos verdes en el rostro de su esposa acariciando su cabello aguamarina

**-No cambio mi diamante por ninguna fachada. Te amé al verte pintando en esa plaza. Te amé más cuando arriesgaste tu vida para darme a esa hija maravillosa, te amo cada vez te veo, cada vez que te escucho, cada vez que te extraño y te amaré hasta que yo sea un anciano y tú sigas siendo ese sol maravilloso que alumbra mis días**

Escuchan los gritos de las gemelas que llegan de clases y la puerta de su apartamento

**-No se como este edificio sigue en pie –**Michiru bromea soltándose de su esposo

**-¿Y nuestra niña?**

**-Dormida, enfermó y la enviaron a casa temprano **–Haruto que va a tomar el te la mira preocupado por lo que se apresura a aclararle –**No es nada serio, solo cosas de mujeres. **

**-Pero si mañana amanece mal la llevo al hospital**

**-¡No seas exagerado!**

**-¿Exagerado? Casi mueres durante su gestación, perdiste uno de tus ovarios por el embarazo ectópico y los médicos tuvieron que esterilizarte por el riesgo a morir si te embarazabas nuevamente. No esperarás que descuide a nuestra niña **–Bebe su te que ya está frío sin notar la expresión traviesa de Michiru

**-¿Sabes? Haruka… -**se da cuenta que su esposo camina hacia la cocina buscando que comer en la nevera ignorando las galletas que le hizo esa mañana, suspirando toma el portafolio pero recuerda el proyecto escolar de su hija –**Somos abuelos -**Dice sin pensar recordando los cuidados que su hija le ofrece al muñeco

Inmediatamente se escucha el sonido de algo quebrarse a lo que Michiru corre a la cocina viendo a Haruto que con expresión horrorizada se acerca a ella

**-¡¿Qué has dicho? **

**-¡Oh! –**Se da cuenta que malinterpretó sus palabras –**No quise…**

**-¡Lo sabía! –**De dos zancadas llega a la puerta **– ¡Les das confianza y saltan al abuso! ¡Ese chico está muerto!**

**-¡Haruto mi amor, no es lo que crees!** –Corre tras él pero el hombre ya está golpeando con fuerza la puerta del apartamento 3-C

**-¡Abre la puerta mocoso! -**Grita ruborizado por la furia. Su hija tiene el mismo genio impulsivo y él se pregunta a quien salió – **¡Darien!**

**-¡Haruto no quise decir eso! **–Michiru lo hala por el brazo

Se abre la puerta apareciendo brisa sorprendida

**-¿Qué manera de tocar la puerta es esa?**

El escándalo atrae a los vecinos del apartamento 3-A. Las primeras en salir son Cerecita y Azumi con la pequeña Lizz en brazos que se acercan curiosas a ver por qué el papá de Haruka se está portando como ella. Natzu intenta controlar a Alan que quiere escapar del apartamento y junto a ella Seiya que sale al pasillo para no perder detalle.

**-¿Dónde está su hijo?**

**-Aquí –**Zafiro se asoma

**-¡El otro aprovechado!** –Exclama furioso **-¡El infeliz ese!**

**-¡A mi hijo no lo insultes! –**Brisa como osa salta a defender a su hijo -**¡Aléjese de mi puerta ahora mismo!**

**-¡No hasta que él se haga responsable!**

**-¡Mi amor no es lo que crees! Haruka no…**

**-¿Responsable de qué?**

**-¡De ese bebé!**

Apenada Michiru se cubre el rostro antes de aclarar sus palabras

**-¡No es Darien…!**

Haruto voltea sorprendido

**-¡¿No es?**

**-¿Qué no es? –**Pregunta Brisa confundida

**-Verás, un bebé…**

Seiya escucha del bebé e inocente de los pensamientos de Haruto interviene

**-Yo soy el responsable de él**

Todos sorprendidos voltean a verlo, Michiru porque ni en sus más locos sueños creyó que ellos trabajarían juntos, Haruto al seguir pensando que abusaron de su hija y los otros porque comienzan a creer que alguien enloqueció

**-¡Tu…! –**Salta hacia el jovencito tomándolo de la pechera -**¡Debí imaginarlo!**

**-¡Suelta a mi hijo! –**Natzu salta al pasillo soltando a Alan que aplaudiendo ríe y corre por el pasillo siendo atrapado por Zafiro antes que llegue a las escaleras

**-¡No hasta que me diga que le hizo a mi hija!**

**-¡Amor por favor no te pongas en ridículo! –**Michiru toca su brazo

**-Yo… -**Seiya asustado tartamudea –**No fue mi intención… de ninguno…**

**-¿Qué no fue tu intención? –**Natzu está tan confundida que ya también comienza a pensar mal

Azumi, Cere, Brisa y Zafiro se acercan para saber de una vez por todas que sucede

**-No lo fue… La culpa fue de la profesora**

**-¿Profesora? **–Corean todos menos Michiru que no sabe como acomodar todo y corre al apartamento a buscar el proyecto

**-Si, yo quería a otra chica… pero ella se empeñó que fuera su hija**

**-¡¿La profesora? -**Vuelven a preguntar

**-¡Esa mujer…! –**Haruto suelta a Seiya que se abraza inmediatamente de su madre

**-No fue mi intención…**

**-Haruto –**Michiru sale con el pequeño muñeco en la mano –**De "**_**éste**_**" bebé te estaba hablando cuando creíste que nuestra hija y Darien… habían jugado en las mayores.**

Se produce un silencio sepulcral roto solo por los quejidos de Lizz

Todos ven al rubio que completamente rojo da un paso atrás sin saber que decir hasta que Brisa estalla en risas que contagian al resto de los presentes… excepto Seiya que por un instante pensó que lo matarían…


	11. Chapter 11

_**-Su baño está listo Alteza**_** –**La esclava arrodillada frente a su cama avisa a la princesa que duerme apacible entre cojines y lino

Haruka abre los ojos observando a su alrededor. Las cortinas de lino impiden que la luz del sol penetre en su habitación y dañe su blanca piel

_**-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano Masika (nacida de la tempestad)? **_

_**-Su padre quiere que esté presente con él en la bienvenida a los soldados –**_Aún de rodillas y con la frente al suelo Masika explica con voz humilde

_**-¿Qué dice Mut (madre) de todo esto? –**_Interroga extrañada por la petición de su padre

Baja los pies pero no han tocado el frío el suelo cuando Masika coloca unas sandalias de lino y cuero en sus pies

_**-Mut dice que te apresures si no quieres sufrir la furia de tu padre**_** –**Haruka voltea al escuchar la voz suave y melódica de la mujer que acaba de entrar reconociéndola como su madre. De edad madura, lleva una peluca larga y trenzada sobre su cabeza indicando el símbolo de poder y nobleza **–**_**Masika, ayuda a Eshe (Vida) en su aseo y…**_** -**Voltea a su sirvienta personal –_**Jendayi (Agradecida) busca su mejor**__** kalasiri**_ (túnicas carecían de cortes y costuras, eran paños envolventes, drapeadas al cuerpo; eran ajustadas y caían desde el pecho hasta los tobillos, sujetas por anchos tirantes marcando el cuerpo con otra sensibilidad y logrando una silueta de curvas suaves)_**y combínala con una saya elegante**_

_**-¿A qué se debe eso Mut?**_

_**-Hoy conocerás a tu futuro marido, el Jefe del ejército que venció el pueblo de odiosos e insignificantes campesinos**_** –**Hace un gesto despectivo con las manos antes de dirigirse a la joyería

Silenciosa Haruka acata cada orden. Si su futuro esposo es un general significa que goza de buena posición social y es de sangre real de Amón; si venció el Rey lo colmará de riquezas

Vestida y maquillada observa su reflejo en el espejo de cobre que Masika sujeta frente a ella mientras colocan una peluca cuadrada trenzada con las puntas cosidas para que no se desarmen y un paño bordado en piedras semipreciosas cubriéndola…

Los tambores y las cítaras suenan anunciando la llegada del ejército invencible. Encerrada en un salón Eshe observa por la hendidura de la ventana como pasan los hombres bien alineados hacia la casa del Rey.

El que va en el carro de guerra más brillante y halado por un semental negro cubierto de joyas preciosas debe ser el jefe del ejército. Alto y soberbio, de rasgos intimidantes pero a la vez muy atractivo

-_**Maat **_**(**Maat era para los egipcios la fuerza benefactora de la que se nutrían los dioses a quienes ellos adoraban**)**_** te suplico que no sea él –**_Susurra entre sus labios siendo escuchada únicamente por Masika que guarda silencio y fidelidad. Observa como continúa desfilando el ejército cuando alguien llama su atención haciendo que su corazón salte; un hombre alto, piel aceitunada misteriosos ojos oscuros. El uniforme le queda como si lo hubieran esculpido sobre él. Interesada abre un poco más la ventana atrayendo la mirada del hombre, al encontrarse sus ojos repentinamente dejan de ser oscuros, ahora son azul intenso y su piel es más clara… _**-¡Seiya…!**_

Haruka despierta en su cama sintiéndose desorientada

Observa todo a su alrededor, su computadora, el póster de su cantante favorito, el televisor que Haroto le compró pese a las protestas de su madre… Michiru, no _Mut_

**-Tal vez el entrar a la adolescencia hace que las personas tengamos sueños locos** **–**Levantándose observa su reflejo en el espejo, es rubia y no calva con una enorme y pesada peluca. **–Sueños locos con gente indeseable - **Luego de asearse salió a encontrarse con que sus padres preparan la mesa para un batallón**-¿Qué es todo esto?**

**-¡Mi bebé! –**Haruto deja de hacer sus deberes para abrazarla efusivo **-¡te extrañé! –**Besasus mejillas** -¡Sigues siendo mi bebé! **–Vuelve a abrazarla feliz

Haruka advierte que su padre está más eufórico que otras veces que ha regresado de viaje. Observando por encima de su hombro pregunta silenciosa a Michiru que le pasa a lo que su madre encogiéndose de hombros hace círculos con el dedo índice alrededor de su oreja

**-¿A qué se debe tanta comida?**

**-Tu padre se siente avergonzado… generoso e invitó a nuestros vecinos a cenar**

**-¿Qué vecinos? –**Observa dispuesta la mesa de la cocina cerca de la enorme y muchas veces estorbosa mesa de comedor para ocho personas que su madre compró en caso de tener invitados, algo que no había ocurrido hasta ahora –**Ocho más cuatro, si le restamos tres puestos… ¿nueve personas?**

**-En realidad diez –**Haroto la suelta y va al estudio a buscar la silla de Michiru -** porque no se cuentan los dos niños pequeños. **

**-¿Niños pequeños? **–Piensa en su proyecto. No lo tenía a su lado y recuerda haberse acostado con él

**-Invité a nuestros vecinos de piso**

**-¿Vendrá "ese"? **–Sus padres asienten – **¡Comeré en mi habitación! **–Anuncia de mala manera

**-No puedes porque debemos saber como sin matarse van a trabajar en su proyecto compartido –**Su madre expresa con la voz que significa _"cero pataletas y obedece"…_

**Apartamento 3-A**

Seiya se quedó dormido sobre su cuaderno de matemática, tiene uno de esos extraños sueños recurrentes que lo visitan desde que entró a la pubertad

_**-¡Por la Gloria de Egipto!**_-Grita el Jefe militar sobre su carro desenvainando su espada antes de halar las riendas y azotar con ellas su caballo

**-**_**¡Por la gloria de Amón Ra! –**_Grita a todo pulmón uniendo su voz a otros cinco mil hombres, corriendo con espada y escudo en mano contra enemigos de piel oscura sedientos de apoderarse de las tierras de Egipto

Todo es confusión, siente como lo salpica cada gota de sangre que brota de los enemigos que va dejando atrás…

Repentinamente se halla con una rodilla en tierra y la vista fija en el suelo frente al Jefe militar

**-**_**Soldado ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

_**-Adom (Que recibe ayuda de Dios) mi señor –**_Humilde responde observando su túnica bañada en sangre, el nemes (se formaba con un lienzo cuadrado, hecho con una tela a rayas cuyos colores mas comunes eran el azul y el amarillo, ajustado a la frente y con caídas a los lados) lo perdió en el fragor de la batalla por lo tanto estaba cubierto solo con su uniforme y sangre

_**-Lo hiciste bien, acabaste con más enemigos que ningún otro y como recompensa desde hoy estarás junto a mí como soldado de mayor confianza después de mi escudero**_

_**-Amón Ra lo colme de bendiciones por su generosidad**_

_**-Así será –**_Altanero responde –_**Toma un soldado de menor valentía para que sea tu sirviente, aséate y quema ese uniforme y tu **__**schenti**_ (usado por los varones de toda condición social, que consistía en una especie de faldilla que se arrollaba a la cintura y se ceñía con un cinturón de cuero)

Regresan a Thebas rodeados de esplendor y vítores. Será presentado ante el Rey Ramsés como uno de los mejores defensores del reino.

Dos filas tras su General, Seiya camina bendiciendo a Maat por haber sido agraciado ante los ojos de un príncipe

De pronto en la ventana de una casa de alta posición un movimiento llama su atención dando un vuelco su corazón, son los ojos negros más adorables que haya visto, piel blanca y rostro maquillado para resaltar sus rasgos, extrañamente esos ojos comienzan a cambiar de color, parecen verdes y la peluca es… ¿Cabello rubio?

**-…No creo que sea buena idea Cere –**Entre la bruma de ver a Haruka ataviada como princesa egipcia Seiya escucha a Azumi

**-No se dará cuenta, mañana devolvemos la muñeca**

**-¿Crees que no se fijará que su muñeco es más feo que tu muñeca?**

**-Seiya siempre ha sido tonto y lo sabes porque todos los días se lo recuerdas. Solo vamos a jugar un rato con Lizzy y este que se porta peor que ella **

Abriendo los ojos el joven se da cuenta que se quedó dormido sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el tope del escritorio. Abre los ojos percatándose que Cere cambia la ropa de su muñeca por la del muñeco del proyecto

**-Mamá se enojará**

**-Mamá está ocupada persiguiendo a Alan por todas partes **

**-Pero…**

**-50% deberías escuchar a tu duplicado **

La voz de su hermano mayor hace que ambas niñas griten y salten

**-Yo… -**Cere mira al muñeco en sus manos -**¡Fue idea de Azumi!**

**-¡No es cierto!**

**-¡Si lo fue! –**Acercándose a Seiya acaricia su cabello **–Sabes que siempre me porto bien y Azumi es la que se mete en problemas**

**-Ya no se quien es la más tremenda –**Levantándose se estira perezoso escuchando varias articulaciones crujir –**Dame el proyecto**

**-Solo si me dices por qué el papá de Haruka pensaba matarte por este bebé –**Azumi une sus manos esperando la respuesta

**-Porque es el padre de su hija y es un busca pleitos como ella –**Toma el muñeco desnudándolo -**¿Dónde está su ropa?**

**-Yo… **-Cere mira a su muñeca -**¿Puedes prestármela? Cindy se ve más bonita de azul**

**-¡Este no es un juguete! –**Impaciente Seiya la regaña – **¡Es una tarea que debo pasar con la mejor puntuación si no quiero que la jirafa acabe conmigo!**

Azumi abre los ojos exageradamente moviendo sus manos

**-¡Estás en problemas!**

**-¿Por qué? **

**-¡Rei esperó a papá frente al elevador y le mostró el video donde te vuelves a pelear con Haruka! –**Cere responde antes de salir y entrar a la alcoba de sus padres, Alan duerme en medio de la cama y Lizzy en la cuna

Escucha a Natzu discutiendo en el tocador con Taiki que tomó la decisión de prohibirle el fútbol como le había advertido si se enteraba de una nueva trifulca

**-¡Si no cumplo mi palabra no aprenderá!**

**-¡No te pido que no lo castigues sino que lo escuches antes que tomes esa absurda decisión!**

**-Seiya es un tonto -**Va al vestier halando una caja de ropa de bebé que dice "para regalar" tomando varias prendas, las usó Alan cuando nació, callada como llegó se marcha a la alcoba de Seiya –**Mamá y papá está discutiendo por tu culpa –**Arroja la ropa a la cama - **te cambio la ropa de tu muñeco por toda esta**

**-¡Voy a decapitar a la chismosa de Rei! –**Caminando de un lado a otro Seiya busca que excusa convincente dar a su padre cuando el muñeco comienza a llorar -**¡Ahora no Chucky! –**Desesperado por el chillido del proyecto toma toda la ropa, el muñeco y los mete en una funda corriendo hacia el apartamento 3-B

Tocando el timbre insistentemente escucha pasos que se acercan

**-¡Qué quieres! –**Groseramente Haruka le pregunta viendo la funda desconfiada

La ropa de bebé ahoga un poco el sonido del llanto y con Haruto colocando música clásica no escucha prácticamente nada

**-Ten esto, mis hermanas quieren acabar con él pensando que es otro de sus juguetes –** Le da el saco dando vuelta para volver a su apartamento cierra de un portazo

Curiosa Haruka abre la funda observando su proyecto dentro de ésta, enojada lo saca observando que tiene ropa de Niña

**-¡Mald…! –**Furiosa corre tras él pero calla abrazando al bebé escuchando a Taiki regañar a su hijo

**-¡Te envío a la escuela a "estudiar" no a hacer videos de lucha!**

**-Querido…**

**-¡Y con una niña! **

**-Yo…**

**-¡Creí que había dejado bien claro que si te volvías a pelear con ella se acabaría el fútbol y el teatro!**

¡No puede ser! Si su padre le prohibiera el atletismo y el club de ciencias se sentiría muy desdichada

Ella lideró la pelea a pesar que él comenzó con su comentario. Armándose de valor toca el timbre

Al abrirse la puerta se halla frente a unos ojos color violeta que la ven severos

Intimidada por la severidad de Taiki, Haruka respira profundo

**-Lo siento señor Taiki, pero yo comencé todo -**Impresionados Seiya y su madre ven por vez primera a la jovencita disculparse -**…Eso fue lo que ocurrió realmente –**A solas con Taiki Haruka le explica encerrada en el estudio a solas con Taiki, no quiso que Seiya estuviera presente

**-Espero que no vuelva a suceder **–Más calmado le señala –**Dejaré que mi hijo siga con sus hobbies siempre que me prometan que no volverán a hacer semejante barbaridad**

**-Descuide, el proyecto vale la nota del lapso y no pienso bajar mi promedio –**Levantándose hace una reverencia saliendo hacia la puerta, en el trayecto pasa junto a su enemigo –**Espero que sepas agradecer el haberte salvado el pellejo.**

Dos horas más tarde todos están reunidos en el apartamento 3-B. La cena en casa de los Tenoh Kaioh habría sido un éxito de no ser por Rei…


	12. Chapter 12

Suena el timbre del apartamento 3-B

**-Sean bienvenidos –**Haroto es quien recibe a los invitados.

**-Gracias –**Darien Armando y Brisa ingresan al apartamento seguidos de sus hijos.

**-Le decía a mi esposo que esta cena debimos hacerla la misma semana que nos mudamos –**Brisa advierte con la mirada –**Es bueno que haya sido planificada por ti Michiru**

Haruka observa molesta a Rei, nunca la ha querido en sus dominios. Darien y Zafiro se acercan

**-¿Cómo te va con el muñeco infernal?**

**-Por los momentos lo tengo controlado –**Observa a Rei acercarse a una escultura elaborada por su madre y tocarla** –No toques eso -**Advierte la rubia pero Rei observándola retadora la ignora

**-Hija por favor –**Brisa la toma del brazo –**Estás en casa ajena**

**-Niña… -**Darien Armando la llama **–Siéntate tranquilita**

**-Si papá **–Pero le saca la lengua a Haruka en una abierta declaración de guerra.

Está molesta por las palabras en dirección, gracias a Haruka la disciplina será de tres sábados castigada en la escuela

**-Como te decía **–Haruka continúa hablando con Darien mientras salen al balcón, comienza a enfriar el clima pero ellos prefieren estar lejos de los adultos y de Rei –**Mis amigas las gemelas "fantásticas" me obsequiaron ropa de bebé –**No nombra a Seiya para nada –**Y pude hacer todo según las instrucciones de la profesora**

**-¿Y tu esposo ficticio? –**Le bromea Darien

**-En el mismo lugar que tu trastornada esposa no imaginaria, si ya tu sabes quien (Serena) se entera creo que arruinará todo con sus celos**

**-Hablando de arruinar… -**Darien quiere hablar de Amy pero observa a Zafiro escuchar muy interesado con los brazos cruzados **-¿No tienes que ver si Azumi viene?**

**-No quiere hablarme -**Se lamenta –**Dice que no soy más su amigo **

**-¿Qué le hiciste? –**Haruka le pregunta

**-Hotaru me habló y tocó la mano en el recreo y Azumi dice que soy un traidor y mal amigo. Esta tarde cuando tu papá, mi mamá y la mamá de ella discutían fue que pude acercarme pero no me habló**

**-Azumi es muy celo… -**Haruka comienza pero se detiene -**¿Mi padre y las señoras discutieron?**

**-Si por Darien y Seiya**

**-¿Por mí? **–Darien está sorprendido

**-Si**

Darien recuerda haberlos visto reunidos en el pasillo

-**¿Cuándo llegué está tarde estaban discutiendo?**

Observa que su padre se disculpa para ir a su apartamento a buscar una botella de vino

**-Así es, el señor Haroto dijo que eres un aprovechado, después saltó sobre Seiya y le dijo otras cosas, pero el tonto apuntó que es el responsable de un bebé… el de juguete –**Se encoge de hombros antes de ver a Haruka -**¿Sabes por qué estaba enojado? ¿No le gusta que juegues con muñecas?**

Haruka y Darien enrojecen al comprender lo que su padre quiso decir. La rubia va a entrar a reclamar pero escucha que tocan al timbre

**-Buenas noches –**Taiki y Natzu entran seguidos de sus hijos

**-Sentimos la tardanza pero Alan nos hizo guerra para dormirse **–Taiki tiene el escucha bebés en su bolsillo

Seiya entra y se detiene cerca del balcón alejado de Rei que lo mira triunfante

**-¡Haruka, tenemos más cosas! **–Cere llama a gritos

Las gemelas entran felices con una bolsa de ropita de bebé pero al ver a Rei se enojan

**-¡Cacatúa a la vista! –**Azumi imita a un loro. Voltea a ver a Seiya -**¡Esa fue la chismosa que le dijo a papá!**

Darien Armando regresó con el vino y oye como llaman a su hija, se enoja pero no le da tiempo de responder

**-¡Cacatúa y chismosa la que te parió! –**Rei no ha advertido que su padre está presente y saca su personalidad

Natzu abre la boca sorprendida y ofendida mientras Taiki aprieta los puños deseando que la jovencita sea su hija para darle unas buenas nalgadas

**-¡Rei! **–Brisa la llama enojada

**-¡Tu papá tenía que saber que te peleaste con la marimacho como si fueras una niñita! **–Levantándose bate su larga melena negra –**No se que le ven de linda a "esa" si la modelo debería ser yo**

**-¡Desgraciada! –**Haruka entra a la sala pero es detenida a tiempo por Seiya entrecierra los ojos **-¡Suéltame que la arrojaré por el balcón!**

Él niega con la cabeza observando a Darien Armando detrás de su hija

**-No le des el gusto de rebajarte a la suciedad de su sub-nivel **–Le recomienda en un susurro para luego alzarla voz –**Por cierto "señorita modelo de virtudes" ¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres que deben estar mañana en la escuela porque heriste a Serena con la punta de un lápiz hasta sacarle sangre? El maestro Sanjoin dejó bien claro que quiere conversar con "tu" padre**

Todos los ojos voltean a Rei que enrojece, va a escapar pero se detiene al ver a su padre

**-Yo… ¡Es mentira! ¡Serena me culpó porque me tiene envidia!**

**-Hablaremos en casa sobre tu comportamiento jovencita –**Es la primera vez que Darien Armando le habla duramente por lo que la chica hace pucheros para llorar y volver a ganárselo

Michiru y Haroto ven que está a punto de arruinarse la cena y toman el control

**-¡La cena está lista! –**La madre de Haruka también se sintió ofendida al entender a quien se dirigía Rei como "marimacha" pero lo obvia… por ahora

**-Pasen por acá –**Haroto dirige donde se sentarán deteniendo a Rei cuando va a sentarse en la mesa principal –**Lo siento pequeña, la mesa de los niños es esta**

Azumi y Cere ríen al ver la expresión ofendida de la morena

**-Siento lo sucedido con mi hija… –**Darien Armando comienza a disculparse

**-Descuida, son cosas de niños –**Natzu comenta intentando ocultar su malestar

**-Habrías corrido despavorido al ser testigo de las peleas de mi hijo con esta señorita hermosa –**Taiki ruborizado de la furia intenta restarle importancia –**Esas si eran batallas campales**

**-Estuvimos a punto de mudarnos pero la pediatra nos recomendó no huir y nos recomendó un psicólogo infantil que no ayudó más que para cobrarnos sus honorarios **–Haroto se inclina besando a Haruka en el cabello –**Pero esa es historia pasada, ellos prometieron no volver a comportarse más como luchadores y lo han cumplido por dos años… no recuerdo muy bien**

Rei va a intervenir pero Azumi y Cere la patean debajo de la mesa

**-Dices algo… -**Cere

**-Y esas greñas de diabla desaparecerán –**Azumi

**-No le digan… - **Zafiro intenta intermediar pero Azumi lo mira enojada

**-¡La oferta va para ti también! **–Haciendo un mohín vuelve a ignorarlo

**-Así es amigo –**Taiki observa a su hijo y su vecina –**No han vuelto a pelear**

Haruka que quedó sentada entre Seiya y Darien, asiente ruborizada

Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. En la mesa principal hay armonía y la conversación gira en torno a los empleos como Abogado, Arquitecto y Agente de artistas de los tres hombres, mientras en la mesa pequeña Rei es torturada por las gemelas

**-Cuéntame jovencita **–Darien Armando se dirige a Haruka **-¿Cómo va el modelaje?**

**-Muy bien señor Chiba **–Tomando un sorbo de te responde respetuosamente –**En dos semanas debo viajar a Francia para la semana de la moda, solo que mi papá aún no ha ido a la escuela para pedir las dos semanas…**

**-¡No puedes marcharte! –**No es Darien sino Seiya quien responde tajantesorprendiendo a todos

**-¡Serás algo mío! –**Gruñe la chica

**-¡Soy tu compañero de proyecto y la profesora dice que debemos ser los dos no que yo lo hiciera solo!**

Haruka va a responder pero abre los ojos

**-¡Tienes razón! –**Voltea hacia su padre –**Papá, no puedo bajar mis notas. Este proyecto es muy importante para ambos**

**-¿Con quien lo está haciendo Darien?**

**-Con la lunática Sakura –**Haruka ríe –**Ya le puso nombre a su "hija" **

**-No es gracioso –**Darien ha tenido que apagar su teléfono antes las llamadas insistentes de su "pareja"

**-Señora Brisa, su nieta se llama "**_**Dariana**_**" **–La rubia informa haciendo que las mujeres rían

**-Y el de mi hermano y tuyo se llama "**_**Seiharu**_**" **–Azumi suelta de improviso haciendo reír a los adultos y ruborizar a los involucrados

**-¡Debieron darte cebolla como único alimento esta noche mocosa! -**Seiya espeta a su hermana que le responde abriendo la boca y mostrándole la comida a medio masticar

**-Muestra tus modales Azumi –**Su madre le llama la atención

**-Estoy haciendo lo que mi hermano mayor me enseñó, siempre sigo su ejemplo –**Sonríe dulcemente a Seiya que parece querer gritarle

Haroto ha estado pensativo pensando en el contrato ya firmado. Si Haruka falta a evento será catalogada como irresponsable y pueden vetarla pero si asiste sus notas y las del jovencito se verán afectadas y conociendo la pasión de su hija por las "+A" preferirá no modelar

Rato después todos ya levantados conversan sentados en la sala mientras los jóvenes (menos Rei) están conversando en el balcón. Haruka ha sacado el proyecto y permite que Azumi y Cere lo cambien de ropa bajo su supervisión

Seiya y Darien conversan sobre el único interés de los hombres (aparte de las chicas), los deportes

Zafiro enojado por el desinterés de Azumi se fue a dormir enojado, quiso decirle que Hotaru le preguntaba por su amigo y compañero de clases Tomy pero su ex amiga (como se proclamó) no quiso escucharlo.

**-¿Estarás en el equipo de Básquet? –**Seiya le pregunta a Darien

**-Así es, ya hablé con Andrew y Seijuurou, Hihara también está en el equipo**

**-¿Kazuki Hihara? –**Seiya lo conoce como un chico callado y algo bastante extraño

Pertenece al grupo de los "oscuros" y no tratan a nadie más que su círculo

**-Así es, Jedite Kimore también está convocado, buscaremos solo chicos de noveno grado si queremos ganar**

**-¿Dejarás fuera a Yano? Está en séptimo pero es uno de los mejores **–Seiya y Haruka se comportan por fin como gente civilizada y opinan en conjunto haciendo reír a Azumi y Cere

**-¿No se ven muy lindos juntos? –**Susurra Cere

**-Mejor que con el muñequito de torta –**Asiente su gemela comenzando a maquinar…

**-¿Qué me dices del fútbol? –**Darien interroga a Seiya

**-Kumada, Yano y el hijo del profesor Sanjoin están dentro del equipo además de los otros ya conocidos, lo malo es que Kumada también fue convocado por Mina para ser uno de los varones que estarán dentro del equipo de porristas.**

Haruka se excusa para ir al tocador. Los jóvenes continúan conversando cuando escuchan un grito furioso de la rubia

**-¡Maldita infeliz! **

**-¡No fue mi intención te lo juro! **

**-¿Qué hizo ahora esa inconciente? -**Darien corre al lugar donde suenan las voces seguido por Seiya y las gemelas. Los adultos van atrás

Haruka halló a Rei en su recámara de estropeando el póster de la pared con unas tijeras que arrojó al verse descubierta

**-¡¿Por qué haces esas cosas?!** –Brisa está avergonzada, es la primera vez que quiere golpear a su hija

**-¡Yo no fui! ¡Solo pasaba por aquí y ella me culpa de algo que no hice! **–Observa suplicante a su padre que comienza a creerle **-¡Papito tú sabes que yo no soy capaz de esto!**

Michiru y Natzu no pueden con tanto descaro

**-Vamos a casa bebé –**Darien Armando la llama ignorando las miradas de los demás –**Se que no lo hiciste**

Seiya detiene a su vecina al verla estremecerse de ira

**-¡Hija de la gran p…!-**Haruka se suelta, tomando a Rei por los cabellos la estrella contra la pared

**-¡Haruka no!**

**-¡No toques a mi hija! **–Grita furioso Darien Armando pero Haruka es oídos sordos

**-¿Querías probar mi puño? ¡Aquí está! –**La golpea sin compasión en el rostro hasta que Haroto y Taiki la sujetan

**-¡No es manera de arreglar las cosas Hija!**

-**¿Por qué me odia tanto papá? **–Rei manipula a su padre abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando -** ¿Qué le hice para que me haga esto?**

**-La envidia que te tienen…**

**-¡Fuera de mi apartamento inmediatamente! –**Haroto no puede con tanto descaro **-¡No quiero verlos cerca de mi bebé!**

Rei sale abrazada de su padre mientras Brisa intenta conciliar

**-Haroto, perdona lo que mi hija hizo…**

**-¡Nos vamos Brisa, Darien! –**El hombre llama desde la puerta **– ¡Los quiero en casa ya!**

Darien intenta hablar pero Haroto lo mira severo teniendo que marcharse silencioso

**-¡Armando me va a escuchar! -**Brisa sale enojada -** ¡Él y su consentida me van a oír!**

**-¿Dejaremos que esa Rei se salga con la suya? –**Azumi abrazando al muñeco observa a Haruka llorar de impotencia abrazada a su padre mientras Michiru le busca un te de tilo

**-Solo por unos días –**Asiente Cere –**Después iremos por sus cabellos **

Taiki despega el póster destrozado echándolo a la basura

**-Mañana es días de clases hijos, es hora de dormir**

**-Si papá –**Seiya observa a Haruka antes de marcharse hallando a Azumi al teléfono

**-Buenas noches señor Tsukino, soy Azumi –**Decide poner un poco de diversión -** solo quería saber como sigue Serena**

_**-"Está bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"**_

**-¡Cuelga eso ya! -**Seiya intenta arrebatarle el teléfono pero ella lo evade

**-Porque hoy Rei la hirió muy feo con un lápiz y… **

Seiya le quita por fin el teléfono y lo cuelga no sin antes escuchar el grito furioso del hombre

**-¿Qué hiciste?**

**-Tengo mucho sueño –**La niña bosteza encerrándose en la alcoba donde Cere ya está acostada

**-¡Abre esa puerta! –**Kenji ha subido las escaleras y toca estruendosamente la puerta -**¿Dónde está esa asesina en potencia? ¡Sal y da la cara engendro del infierno!**

Seiya pone los ojos en blanco asomándose para ver al pasillo

Sus padres y los de Haruka ya están afuera viendo el nuevo espectáculo

**-¿A quién llamas engendro? -**Darien Armando abre la puerta furioso

**-¡A la hija tuya maldito infeliz! ¡Quiso matar a mi bebé!**

**-Kenji por favor, esa no es la manera... -**Ikuko ha subido tras él

Los vecinos de los otros pisos comienzan a aparecer

Seiya cierra la puerta

**-¡Qué me importa lo que le suceda a esa arpía? ¡Que el señor Tsukino se la coma y la vomite! –**Va a su habitación donde busca su toalla para ir a bañarse -**¡Qué la atropelle el tren!**

Encerrándose abre la regadera, el ruido del agua al caer ensordece los gritos de los hombres que se amenazan mutuamente…


	13. Chapter 13

Una sombra se escabulle por los jardines de la casa palaciega. Trepa por una pared ingresando a un aposento cubierto de cortinas de lino y perfume de azahares.

Acercándose a la gran cama con dosel descorre las cortinas hallando a la mujer que ama

**-Eshe… **La llama suavemente tocando su mejilla

**-Pensé que no vendrías Adom –**Abre los ojos verdes sonriéndole ilusionada

El cabello rubio le llega hasta los hombros,

Adom toma su mano besándola, ella es hermosa, ni siquiera el diente canino que nació algo torcido logran restarle belleza. Se inclina y la besa suavemente, algo que está prohibido a los descendientes de los dioses como lo es Eshe

**-Todo está preparado para marcharnos **–La despoja de la ligera sábana que la cubre asistiéndola -** mañana cuando vengan a buscarte para la ceremonia ya habremos cruzado el Nilo hacia la Babilonia**

Eshe se atavía con kalasiri y saya sencillas, ropa de Masika y cubre su rostro y cabeza con una túnica de lino blanca.

**-Ya estoy lista**

Adom toma varias sábanas y dos kalasiri envolviéndolas en una especie de alforja. Sabe que como princesa Ashe nunca ha tenido que lidiar con las necesidades elementales. Toma varios dátiles de la fuente que siempre está llena y ayuda a Eshe a descender de la ventana y caminar por el jardín hacia la libertad

A Adom le fascina ver ese extraño balanceo con el que su amada camina, asemeja a una de esas gacelas que saltan y corren para escapar de sus perseguidores o simplemente para no quemarse con el calor de la arena. Le tocó verlas cuando niño y le hace gracia que su Eshe se las recuerde

Tomando un camello preparado con agua y comida, Levanta en vilo a Eshe para sentarla sobre él. En el silencio de la noche y guiándose por las estrellas Abandonan Tebas

**-Maat –**Ambos observan el cielo siendo Adom quien eleva la oración –**Ponemos en tus divinas manos nuestras vidas, se nuestra guía y llévanos a la tierra de la felicidad**

**-"Suplico a Maat su divina compasión, ofrecemos nuestras vidas para servirte solo a ti Gran Señora de ** **de la Verdad, la Justicia y la Armonía cósmica" **–Eshe lleva su propia oración en silencio

Al amanecer ya han cruzado el Nilo y se unen a una caravana que lleva especias, incienso y Mirra hacia Jericó,

**-¿Cómo te sientes mi princesa? **–Adom le entrega los dátiles dándole a beber pequeños sorbos de agua

La cubrió con una de las sábanas de lino impidiendo que el sol toque su piel

**-Agotada –**Reconoce**. **Eshe esconde en todo tiempo su rostro sintiéndose desfallecer por el calor sofocante del desierto -**Pero por ti soy capaz de ir al fin del mundo**

**-Y yo seré feliz de acompañarte –**Sonriendo amoroso toma su mano y la besa –**Juntos hasta la eternidad. Por Maat**

**-Por Maat -**Bajo la Túnica Eshe le sonríe

**-Es hora de continuar –**El líder de la caravana les indica

Adom vuelve a apoyar a Eshe sobre el camello y continúan su marcha. Falta poco, solo cruzar el mar rojo y serán libres

Logran divisar el mar cuando un ejército comandado por el príncipe Ptahhotep los intercepta…

Suena el despertador haciendo sobresaltar a Seiya

**-Otra vez ese maldito sueño, ese y el estúpido sueño donde llevo falda escocesa me tienen al borde ¿Por qué diablos no sueño con pechugonas? ¿Tiene que ser esa esquelética? –**Estirándose en la cama se acomoda para seguir durmiendo cuando algo viene a su memoria…

El día que se mudó al edificio sus padres lo dejaron viendo televisión pero al escuchar ruido en el pasillo salió y abrió la puerta observando una niña que caminaba graciosa hacia él

**-Hola –**Le sonríe una pequeñita de trenzas rubias –**Mi papá me dijo que vamos a vivir aquí**

**-Tienes un diente torcido y caminas raro –**Le dijo él deseando halagarla pero solo hizo que la pequeñita se enojara

**-¡Yo no tengo un diente torcido!**

**-¡Si lo tienes y también pareces un loro que camina sobre tejado caliente!**

**-¡Que no los tengo y tú caminas como niña hijo de…!**

Ese día no supo por qué Haruka lo atacó cruelmente, años después comprendió que sus palabras no fueron halagos sino insultos.

Recordando bien, Haruka mudó un diente canino torcido y el diente siguiente estaba saliendo en la misma posición, sus padres la llevaron al dentista donde le hicieron la corrección. Es una casualidad que la Eshe con rostro de Haruka con la que sueña y la pendenciera vecina tengan el mismo diente defectuoso y que Eshe caminara de la misma manera que la niña quien usó zapatos ortopédicos para corregir su caminar

**-Estoy verdaderamente loco –**Se levanta de la cama intentando llegar al tocador pero Azumi al verlo le gana la carrera encerrándose -**¡Sal de allí doble!**

**-¡Espera tu turno mamitiado! **

**-Hija respeta a tu hermano mayor –**Natzu con su característica calma le toca la puerta –**Cinco minutos hija**

**-¡Que use tu baño!**

**-Cere lo está ocupando y tu padre también está desesperado por entrar –**Se retira para preparar el desayuno.

Seiya curioso la sigue

**-¿Qué sucedió anoche con el papá de Serena?**

Su madre suspira desvastada

**-Ese esposo de Brisa es un bruto, cuando el padre de Serenita amenazó con demandar a su hija por intento de homicidio el grandulón quiso golpearlo al verlo más pequeño que él pero el señor Tsukino fue quien lo golpeó en el rostro. ¡Una bochornosa escena y todo por culpa de ese engendro del infierno! **–Mueve la cabeza -**Los otros vecinos al ver la situación llamaron a la policía**

**-¿Papá no ayudó?**

**-Michiru y yo les prohibimos a nuestros esposos involucrarse, de haberlo hecho creo que hubieran matado a ese desconsiderado alcahuete. Tuve que entrar y consolar a la pobrecita Haruka que solo lloraba por la injusticia**

Seiya lamenta haberse acostado, Haruka es su enemiga, pero eso no quiere decir que haya disfrutado lo que Rei le hizo

**-¿Y vino la policía?**

Natzu rebana unos panes colocándolos sobre una plancha caliente, es el desayuno favorito de las gemelas, pan con huevos revueltos o en su defecto chocolate caliente con panes dulces que las alborotan más debido al azúcar que ingieren

**-Así fue y se los llevaron por fomentar la violencia frente a menores, Zafirito y Dariencito estaban impotentes abrazado a la pobre Brisa que solo lloraba**

**-¡Vaya! **–Lava sus manos y la ayuda con los huevos

**-¡Y esa odiosa niñita ni asomó una sola vez su rostro para defender a su padre! Lo malo es que Haroto no quiere a Darien cerca de Haruka y Taiki ya dijo que no quiere a Zafiro cerca de mis angelitos**

**-¿Eso quiere decir que Haruka y Darien terminaron?**

Natzu entrecierra los ojos al escuchar la felicidad de su hijo

**-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?**

**-No… -**Escucha el llanto del proyecto -** ¡No puedo creer que lo hayan robado! –**Corre a la alcoba de las pequeñas donde haya escondido al muñeco entre las cobijas de Azumi -**¡Mamá Azumi está saboteando mis cosas!**

Recuerda habérselo dejado la noche anterior a Haruka, tal vez las niñas se lo trajeron cuando ella lloraba y él, caído de las ramas como siempre no se percató…

.

**Secundaria Mixta**

Los padres de Haruka y de Seiya, así como el profesor Sanjoin escuchan anonadados las exigencias de Kenji quien tiene los anteojos remendados

La noche anterior Ikuko tuvo que pagar su fianza, de inmediato el hombre interpuso una demanda contra la familia Chiba por la agresión que Rei le propinara a Serena

**-¡Aquí está mi abogado!** -Kenji señala a un gigante platinado quien es el hermano de Taiki y padre de Yaten –**Kanade Kou ¡Cambian a mi hija de salón o los demandaré por fomentar la violencia!**

**-Señor Kou –**El Director Aino acostumbrado a los padres problemáticos intenta conciliar –**Nuestra política**

**-¡su política es basura!**

**-Señor… -**Kanade busca calmar a su cliente

**-¡Más respeto para mi hija! –**Darien Armando grita exaltado. Tiene un golpe en la mandíbula y ojo morado

**-¡Rei Chiba es un peligro y la quiero lejos de mi hija!**

Seiya, Haruka y Serena que tiene al proyecto en brazos, sentados en la banca de castigo ignorando a Rei. Están nerviosos por los gritos que salen de la oficina del director.

Dentro del despacho, Brisa se mantiene silenciosa, ama a su hija y le duele escuchar lo que piensan de ella pero no es ajena a la naturaleza envidiosa y buscapleitos de la niña

**-Entienda…**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con él **

Darien Armando entorna los ojos al escuchar a su esposa

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-¡Que ya estoy cansada que cubras a Rei sus groserías y travesuras! –**Brisa estalla -**¡Si mi hija es una mala persona es únicamente por tu culpa! –**Voltea hacia el director ignorando la expresión trágica de su esposo –**Apoyo al señor Tsukino, para evitar más roces o peleas entre las niñas traslade a mi hija o la de él a otra sección**

**-Brisa… -**Susurra su esposo

**-Quiero que nos recomienden un buen psicólogo, creo que lo hecho por Rei a Serenita y a Haruka rebasó la acción de simple travesura**

**-¡Mi hija no…!**

**-¡Te callas y acatas lo que diga o pediré el divorcio e impediré que veas a mis hijos!**

**-¡También son mis hijos!**

Ella lo mira triste

**-A los hijos se les ama, pero también se les enseña y disciplina sin importar si son niños o niñas –**Brisa está cansada, no durmió la noche anterior-**A Darien y Zafiro los has sabido criar, pero Rei es tu perdición y ella lo sabe –**Se levanta dirigiéndose al director –**Póngale el castigo que se merece mi hija, que comience a ver que la realidad no es como la pinta su padre**

Toma su bolso saliendo al pasillo donde observa a su hija. Por primera vez Rei muestra síntomas de miedo, sin poder evitarlo Brisa siente que se le anegan los ojos.

**-Estoy decepcionada de ti hija, no sabes el dolor que me causas -**Da vuelta alejándose dejando a Rei sola

Seiya y Haruka sentados junto a Serena siente lástima porque la señora Brisa siendo tan buena tenga ese monstruo por hija

El Director sale

**-Tsukino, puedes pasar, **-La jovencita entrega el proyecto a Haruka que acomoda en un canguro de juguete que le prestó Cere -**Chiba –**Rei se levanta para seguir a Serena –**Usted espere a que la alumna sea llevada a su nueva aula de clases y pasará a firmar el libro de vida y comprometerse con no acercarse a su ex compañera mientras esté en esta institución**

Seiya y Haruka se ven impresionados, sin darse cuenta nerviosos se toman de las manos por lo que les espera. Así permanecen hasta que Kenji y su abogado abandonan la oficina seguidos de Darien Armando y su hija; les toca el turno de entrar

**-Kou, Tenoh, pasen –**El profesor Sanjoin arquea una ceja al verlos tomados de las manos -**¿Comenzaron a hacer las paces?**

Ambos se miran notando sus manos entrelazadas, soltándose de un tirón Haruka completamente ruborizada ingresa casi corriendo a la oficina notando la expresión de disgusto de su padre…

.

**Octavo D**

Serena entra a un salón donde los jóvenes la miran extrañados y curiosos

Entrega una nota al profesor

**-Alumnos, la señorita Tsukino estará a partir de hoy en esta clase, agradezco que la traten con cortesía**

**-¡Hola Serena! **–Una jovencita de cabellos caoba, piel blanca y facciones delicadas la llama -**¡Siéntate conmigo!**

Serena se acerca observando su uniforme, la chaqueta está en el espaldar de la silla y la camisa fuera de la falda con un cinturón sobre ella, las medias no son blancas sino negras, parece extraña y sin embargo la hace ver atractiva. Su sonrisa es la de una niña inocente

**-Allá vamos –**Su vecina cercana, cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules las mira molesta, lleva sus ojos pintados con sombras oscuras, cadenas y muñequeras de cuero y metal adorna sus brazos – **"Lalo" encontró a una de su especie**

**-No le hagas caso, es Samantha, siempre está de luto porque el chico que le gusta ni la mira, yo soy Abigail -**Sonríe cordial -** pero todos me dicen Abby, es más divertido**

**-Soy Serena…**

**-¡Serena! Así se llama la chica que hizo morder el polvo al dragón del colegio **–Siempre sonriente Abby le toma la mano -** ¿Es familia tuya? Quiero conocerla y felicitarla por haber hecho…**

Las palabras de Abby dejan sin aliento a Serena ¿Estará loca?

**-Señorita Reb -**El profesor la llama -** si ya socializó con la nueva alumna comencemos la clase de historia**

**-¿Para que historia si nos dicen que miremos hacia el futuro? –**Todos ríen por sus ocurrencias

.

**Dirección**

Seiya y Haruka salen corriendo hacia el aula de clases quedando los adultos con el profesor Sanjoin y el director

**-Pudo ser peor –**Haroto expresa satisfecho saliendo al cafetín en compañía de sus vecinos –**Una semana juntos barriendo el patio central y el gimnasio después de clases me parece poco severo para sus gracias**

**-Me prometieron que no ocurrirá nuevamente –**Taiki pide café para todos **–** **De lo contrario haré lo que debimos hacer hace años, encadenarlos juntos para que tengan que aprender a tolerarse**

**-Sería buena idea de no ser porque son adolescentes que comienzan a sentir las hormonas locas **–Michiru le recuerda **–Chico más chica, igual a problemas**

**-Y tu chico lo quiero lejos de mi chica -**recalca Haroto

Suena el timbre de recreo saliendo todos los alumnos, ven a Haruka y Seiya hablar señalando al muñeco y separase, la rubia camina hacia Serena y a Seiya irse a la cancha de fútbol donde lo esperan otros alumnos

**-¿Quién es esa niña? –**Michiru señala a una rubia parecida a Serena

Mina, acompañada de tres jóvenes muy guapos convoca casi a gritos a las porristas señalando a Serena

Haruka al verse sola se acerca a sus padres

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Haroto le hace entrega de un te y un panecillos

**-Se avecinan los juegos deportivos nacionales y nuestro colegio competirá por entrar a los mismos –**Observa a Setsuna que se acerca **–Ella es la profesora a cargo del proyecto papá, habla con ella para que me de permiso y pueda ir a Francia**

**-Vamos… -**Haroto la toma del brazo pero varias compañeras la llaman

**-¡Tenoh te necesitamos!**

**-Lo siento papá, debo reunirme con los de atletismo y Básquet**

**-Evita hacerte daño mi cielo –**Besa su frente dirigiéndose con Michiru hacia la profesora Setsuna…

Mientras tanto Lita que no quería compartir su proyecto con Andrew está desesperada por dárselo pero el rubio se niega a aceptarlo, su padre que es psicólogo le recomendó que aplicara a la jovencita la psicología inversa y ella estaría dispuesta a permitirle participar.

Lo que Andrew omitió decirle es que no quiere participar solo en el proyecto sino también en la vida de la chica

**-¡Es tu turno Furuhata! **

**-Lo siento pero debo ir a los entrenamientos –**Le da la espalda despojándose de la chaqueta y la corbata soltándose varios botones de la camisa

**-¡Yo también debo entrenar! **Mira los bíceps que esconde bajo la chaqueta y enmudece un instante

**-¡Ya…! **–Se encoge de hombros -**Contrata una niñera, dijiste que tenías todo controlado y no necesitabas una bacteria del pozo séptico cerca **–Llega hasta Darien que trata de escapar de Sakura **-¡A practicar! –**Toma el balón del suelo driblándolo -**¡Va para ti Hihara!**

El joven de cabello del color de la profesora Setsuna atrapa el balón, va a encestarlo pero es detenido en el aire

Lita está furiosa. Con el balón en la mano y el proyecto en la otra se acerca a Andrew

**-¡Te dije que es tu turno de cuidar el proyecto! –**Le arroja con fuerza el balón golpeándolo en el abdomen doblándolo de dolor -**¿Qué parte de mi maldita oración** **no entendiste?**

El rubio abre la boca intentando tomar una bocanada de aire

**-Kino… -**Darien busca conciliar

**-¡Tú te callas cornudo! –** apoyando el proyecto en la espalda de Andrew que sigue inclinado se marcha

Todos quedan sorprendidos por la destreza de la castaña y sus extrañas palabras

.

**5:00 PM**

Haruka abre su armario para guardar sus libros e ir a cumplir su primer día de castigo cuando un sobre cae a sus pies

Levantándolo lo revisa sin hallar el remitente. Observa para todos lados, los alumnos comienzan a marcharse a sus casas, solo Seiya y ella quedarán en el gimnasio barriendo y vaciando las papeleras bajo la vigilancia del profesor Sanjoin.

Serena cerca de ella junto a otra chica toma un lápiz y se anota en la lista para audicionar en el grupo de porristas.

Otras chicas ríen al ver a la jovencita que acompaña a Serena, sin embargo esa chica parece sorda, no presta atención a los apelativos de "Lalo"

Volviendo al sobre Haruka lo abre cautelosa conteniendo el aire al leer las letras impresas

"_**Contigo tengo física y Química…**_

_**Y me encantaría tener una historia"**_

Cerca de allí un joven sonríe al ver su rubor y el brillo de los ojos verdes…


	14. Chapter 14

Los prisioneros son trasladados de regreso a Tebas.

El Rey ordenó que los llevaran ante su presencia, sin embargo el príncipe Ptahhotep ofendido por la huida de su prometida con un simple soldado los transporta hacia unas cuevas

Dos soldados encadenan las extremidades de Adom sujetando las cadenas a una gran roca para luego golpearlo al rostro y el pecho en repetidas oportunidades

Eshe solo puede ver horrorizada lo que hacen a su amado.

"_**Maat ¿Dónde está tu divina presencia que no nos salva de este monstruo?" **_

Eleva una y otra vez la oración observando como Ptahhotep se acerca soberbio a Adom golpeándolo en el rostro

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ** -Grita furioso -**¿Cómo osas tú, un insignificante aborto de la tierra poner tus ojos en la descendiente de Amon Ra? ¡La mujer que Ra me escogió para continuar la estirpe divina!**

**-Mi señor… **-El prisionero intenta hablar pero es silenciado por Ptahhotep

Con el fuete rasga el pecho de Adom quien resiste el ataque con los dientes apretados

**-¡No por favor! –**Eshe suelta la sábana que la cubre corriendo a arrodillarse delante de Ptahhotep **-¡Mi señor! El soldado no es culpable ¡fui caprichosa al ordenarle llevarme lejos! –**Llora con la frente pegada al suelo - **¡Soy la única responsable! ¡Azóteme a mí!**

Ptahhotep la mira con desprecio

**-¡Has caído muy bajo princesa! Ropa de esclava, la misma que te delató después que tu padre le cortara una oreja **–Sonríe victorioso –**No sabes lo que puede hacer el dolor, hasta el más fiel se vuelve en tu contra con tal que lo dejen en paz**

**-Por favor, haré lo que me pida pero no lo lastime más –**Suplica mojando la tierra con sus lágrimas

Ptahhotep aguanta las ganas de patearla, sabe que su padre la mandará a revisar completamente para dar cuenta que sigue siendo pura.

No puede ser hallada una sola marca en su cuerpo o impedirán la boda y con ello su acercamiento al Rey que es tío de Eshe.

**-Lo que tengo para ti después de la purificación será tan cruel que desearás haber muerto en el desierto ¡Maldita hija de Anubis! **(señor de la necrópolis)** solo me has dado contratiempos.**

**-Lo merezco pero él no… **

Adom no soporta ver a su amada humillada delante del malvado príncipe

**-Lo que la princesa dice no es cierto –**Intentando liberarse solo hace que sus muñecas sangren –**Me la llevé bajo engaño, te tuve envidia mi señor porque eres grande y yo pequeño**

**-¡No…! –**Eshe sabe que esas palabras lo condenarán a muerte – **¡Por Maat, no te condenes mi amor!**

Ptahhotep encolerizado al escuchar las palabras de Eshe vuelve a azotar a Adom, esta vez en el rostro volviendo hacia ella camina lentamente disfrutando del dolor de su mirada

**-Así que amas a este simple campesino. ** **Un bastardo que no tiene nada más que las migajas que le arrojé –**Deteniéndose frente a Adom que no deja de ver a Eshe levanta su cabeza con el fuete **–Te di de mis vestiduras, calmé tu sed, aligeré tu carga ofreciéndote un sirviente ¡¿Y me pagas robándome a mi princesa?! –**Sonríe déspota –**Mírala bien porque esta noche, mientras las hienas comen tu carne yo estaré sembrando mi semilla en ella**

Eshe levanta el rostro arrebolado, sus palabras la horrorizan. Adom observa a Ptahhotep a los ojos, algo totalmente prohibido

Sonriendo a pesar del dolor que lo atraviesa le habla

**-Podrás decir lo que quieras porque lo que tendrás en tu cama será una concha vacía, Eshe y yo somos uno, su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo se unieron a mi alma porque nos amamos como jamás te amarán a ti**

Ptahhotep furioso vuelve a golpearlo dándole la espalda y tomando su lanza.

Eshe sospecha lo que está a punto de hacer y levantándose corre a abrazar a Adom protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

**-¡Retírate Eshe! –**GritaAdom**. **Las cadenas le impiden empujarla lejos y horrorizado ve como sus ojos se abren desorbitados y sus labios se separan al sentir la lanza que atraviesa su espalda con tal fuerza traspasándolo también a él

**-¡Maldición! –** Ptahhotep se da cuenta del error que cometió **-¡¿Qué hiciste insensata?!**

Intenta sacar la lanza pero ésta se clavó en la roca

**-Debiste… dejarme morir **–Sintiendo que la vida se le escapa Adom llora –**No…**

Eshe levanta la mano temblorosa tocando su mejilla, secando las lágrimas que emanan de los ojos azules

**-Sin ti… no quiero… vivir… -**En medio de la agonía ella le sonríe -** Juraste estar conmigo… por la eternidad…**

**-Por Maat… te buscaré… en el más allá… Eshe… te lo prometo… -**La besa suavemente sintiendo como la mano femenina cae a un costado

**-Por Maat… así… será… –**La última palabra es un suspiro.

La cabeza femenina queda recostada sin vida en el pecho de Adom cuando él cerrando los ojos se deja llevar por la muerte…

Natzu despierta escuchando los gritos de su hijo

**-¡Taiki algo le sucede a Seiya! **

Ambos se levantan dirigiéndose apresurados a la alcoba de su primogénito quien parece estar luchando mientras llama a alguien a gritos

**-¡Retírate Eshe!**

**-¡Seiya! –**Taiki lo sujeta contra la cama -**¡Hijo despierta!**

El jovencito se paraliza antes de abrir los ojos y empujar a Taiki corriendo hacia la puerta

**-¡Está muerta! **– Sale al pasillo tocando el timbre del apartamento Tenoh -**¡Él la mató por mi culpa! ¡Eshe!**

**-¡Sigue dormido! –**Natzu gime asustada sin saber como despertarlo

Para fortuna de los Kou, las gemelas tienen el sueño pesado y no escuchan nada permaneciendo dormidas.

**-Seiya… -**Taiki lo va a sujetar pero la puerta se abre apareciendo Haroto preocupado

Haruka también llora dormida llamando a alguien de quien no han escuchado jamás

**-¡Adom!**

Seiya escucha los gritos y empujando a Haroto penetra en el apartamento buscando la recámara de la chica

Michiru intenta calmarla sin saber que hacer sorprendiéndose cuando Seiya se arrodilla junto a su hija y toma su mano

**-¿Pero qué…?**

**-Eshe…** Susurra a su oído

Al instante Haruka se tranquiliza abriendo los ojos fijando sus pupilas en él

**-¡Oh Adom! **–Sentándose se abraza a él - **¡El príncipe Ptahhotep…! ¡Tenía que protegerte de él!**

**-¿Será parte del proyecto? **–Tontamente Taiki se pregunta

Michiru y Natzu los ven tomarse las manos mientras hablan un lenguaje extraño

**-No debiste arriesgarte por mí –**Besa su mano –**Sufrí mucho al verte herida**

Haroto y Taiki se miran sin comprender nada

**-¿Es posible que dos personas tengan el mismo sueño?**

Los cuatro esperan que los jovencitos dejen de hablar lo que quien sabe dicen ya que ninguno puede entender una sola palabra.

Haruka se acuesta nuevamente siendo arropada por Seiya que pronunciando varias veces la palabra Maat acaricia su cabello

Avanza dos pasos hacia sus padres antes de perder el conocimiento…

**6:00 AM**

El reloj suena despertando a Seiya quien se estira perezoso. Molesto al ver nuevamente el bulto alterado en su entrepierna

**-¿Por qué rayos tiene que amanecer "armado"? ¡Apuesto a que las chicas no padecen jamás de nada **–Sentándose siente un dolor en la frente, mirándose frente al espejo nota un hematoma –**Qué extraño ¿Cuándo me aporreé? –**No se acuerda haberse golpeado el día anterior

Adelantándose a las triquiñuelas de Azumi toma su toalla saliendo al pasillo solo para ver a su hermana mofarse antes de cerrar la puerta del tocador

**-Buenos días hijo –**Natzu sale de su alcoba observándolo detenidamente –**Entra a mi tocador **

**-Gracias…**

Cere sale de su alcoba corriendo entre ellos

**-¡Ocupado! –**Ríe encerrándose

**-¡Cielos! Cuando sea un futbolista profesional o carpintero y compre mi casa mandaré a hacer un tocador en cada recámara e impediré que alguien entre a la mía –**Se queja el jovencito siguiendo a su madre a la cocina hallando a su padre tomando café **–Buenos días papá**

Al igual que Natzu Taiki observa a su hijo levantándose para ver el hematoma de su frente

**-Buenos días hijo –**Toca el moretón

**-¡Auch! –**Seiya se aparta –**Parece que una de sus hijas me golpeó mientras dormía**

Sus padres intercambian miradas

**-¿Soñaste algo anoche?**

**-¡Qué va! –**Busca el jugo de naranja en la nevera –**No comprendo como los chicos del colegio hablan de soñar con pechugonas y actrices porno… -**Mira a su madre y tose –**infantiles y yo solo sueño con una leona**

**-¿Una leona?**

**-No me hagan caso, creo que estoy resentido porque el director tiene dos conserjes gratis –**Sirve un vaso de jugo retirándose al pasillo para tocar con fuerza la puerta del baño **-¡Sal desconsiderada! **

**-¡Espera tu turno mamitiado!**

Ignorando los gritos sus padres se miran preocupados

**-Qué extraño, no recuerda nada de lo sucedido –**Natzu sirve el kaiseki

Taiki toma un poco de café

**-¿Crees que nuestra vecina recuerde algo? **

**-No lo se, pero si esto se repite tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto**

**-Por mi parte estaría feliz que los golpes y porrazos se transformen en besos y abrazos **

**-¡Taiki! **–Natzu voltea sorprendida hacia él quien sonríe tomando un poco de caldo –**Me pregunto que dirías si alguien dice eso sobre una de tus hijas**

**-No lo harán porque ellas serán eternamente niñas **

Natzu entrecierra los ojos, parece estar escuchando a su padre

Los gritos de Seiya y Azumi despiertan a Alan y la pequeña Liss llorando ambos en un concierto insoportable.

Seiya amenaza con irse a vivir debajo de un puente y regresa a su alcoba azotando furioso la puerta

**-Iré a desalojar a Azumi –**Se ofrece calmado Taiki

**-Yo avisaré a Seiya que el baño está desocupado y atenderé a los niños**

Ambos se ponen en acción sin alterarse por el caos…

**Apartamento 3-B**

**7:00 AM**

**-Buenos días familia –**Haruka sale al comedor lista para ir a clases –**Hoy comienzan los entrenamientos de Atletismo **

Michiru le entrega su te

**-Buenos días ¿Cómo amanece mi pequeña?**

Entrecerrando los ojos Haruka ve a su madre

**-¿Qué sucede ahora?**

**-¿Qué sucede de qué? –**Haroto a su vez la abraza antes de mirarla a los ojos -**-¿Dormiste bien? ¿Soñaste conmigo? **

**-Dormí como un lirón –**Sonríe –**Ahora pueden decirme por qué mamá me llamó pequeña, lo usa solo cuando hay problemas**

**-No es cierto –**Su madre coloca el desayuno en la mesa –**Es que solo pensar que tengas que hacer de conserje…**

**-Deja que el director se divierta –**Toma un emparedado –**Cree que me doblegará haciéndome limpiar y recoger la basura, soy más fuerte que él**

**-¿Cómo pasaste la noche después del trabajo extenuante? –**Insiste su padre

No pudo dormir después del suceso con Seiya, lo intriga conocer que se decían y por qué el jovencito la llamaba Eshe y ella a su vez le decía Adom

Lo que le regresó la alegría fue verlo caer al suelo, aunque la satisfacción fue momentánea, la preocupación al ver que no reaccionaba lo dominó ayudando a Taiki a llevarlo hasta su apartamento. Todos se tranquilizaron cuando Seiya se dio la vuelta y murmuró unas palabras en japonés.

Viendo a su hija ahora pareciera que lo ocurrido lo soñó él; así hubiera creído de no ser porque Michiru también estuvo presente.

**-Muy bien –**Sonríe su hija orgullosa –**Lista para darle su merecido a quien se meta conmigo**

**-Prometiste no buscar más problemas**

**-Era broma papá -**Se levanta de su silla para sentarse en las piernas de su padre -** por cierto ¿Qué te dijo la profesora Setsuna?**

**-Al principio se negó a darte las dos semanas, pero luego que le mostré el contrato aceptó siempre y cuando Seiya y tú le entreguen un informe detallado de cómo compartieron la responsabilidad… **-Piensa en lo sucedido la noche anterior -**¿Segura que no recuerdas nada ocurrido anoche?**

**-¿Nada de qué? –**Come del plato de su padre esperando que su Haroto termine de hablar, sin embargo él la estudia como cuando busca pescarla en la mentira – **¡Está bien!** **Si van a acusarme de haber puesto una araña en las cosas del mequetrefe me declaro inocente –**Advierte

Su madre asiente pensativa

**-Tú y Seiya deberán responsabilizarse juntos del proyecto este fin de semana, la profesora quiere el bebé en su oficina hoy para reprogramarlo, creo que lo convertirá en una especie de Alan, Azumi y Rei, todos juntos **

**-¡Rayos! ¿Pasaré "**_**mi**_**" fin de semana con ese trasero de camello? Se me acaba de arruinar el desayuno –**Levantándose toma su boina colocándola en su cabeza mientras acomoda su cabello rubio que le llega a los hombros –**Comeré ajo crudo y cebolla cabezona para hablarle muy cerca **–Sentencia –**Alguien deberá sufrir y no seré yo**

Michiru suspira impotente

**-Haruka por Dios prometiste…**

**-Eso es en el colegio, acá es otra cosa. Además, la promesa que hice solo menciona que no debo darle golpes, porrazos, patadas, empujones, zancadillas, aventones por las escaleras, arañas, agua hirviendo, garrotazos, jalones de cabello, zapatazos, calzones chinos; no dice nada de comer un poco de algo **

Tomando sus cosas se despide marchándose después de despedirse de sus padres.

Haroto está que grita al pensar que su hija y Seiya se comporten de la misma manera que la noche anterior

Si lo ponen a escoger preferiría que se peleen todo el tiempo… Aunque viéndolo bien, entre él y el hijo del desquiciado Darien Armando…

Mueve la cabeza negativamente. Ningún hombre será bueno para su hija…


	15. Chapter 15

**Apartamento 3-A**

Taiki llamó al Bufete pidiéndole a su secretaria que cambie para la tarde la cita con un cliente o que Kanade lo reciba.

Está más interesado en discutir con sus vecinos el suceso de la noche anterior

**-La verdad no se que pensar - **Natzu con Lizzy en brazos mueve la cabeza confundida

Michiru lleva café para los cuatro y jugo para Alan que está apretado entre las rodillas de Taiki evitando que vaya rompiendo cosas

**-En cuanto Haruka se marchó entré a la Internet y hallé esto **–Toma un papel de la mesa -** "****Maat****, símbolo de la Verdad, la Justicia y la Armonía cósmica; también era representada como diosa, la hija de Ra****en la mitología egipcia****.**** Maat era para los egipcios la fuerza benefactora de la que se nutrían los dioses a quienes ellos adoraban. Por ello los sacerdotes hacían diariamente ofrendas y rituales de magia con el fin de garantizar su preponderancia, pues de ello dependía el mantenimiento del orden armonioso y justo del mundo. Maat aparece representada como una mujer, de pie o sentada, llevando sobre la cabeza su símbolo, una pluma de avestruz, vertical, portando cetro uas y anj. Tras el reinado de Ajenatón, también fue representada como****mujer alada".**

**-¿Y los otros nombres? –**Taiki no tuvo tiempo de hacer su labor, las discusiones de Seiya y Azumi y los gritos desesperantes de Alan lo ocuparon.

**-No conseguí de Adom nada más que fue un soldado valeroso que defendió el reino con su vida; pero de Eshe fue una princesa que desapareció en el desierto; la mitología dice que partió en busca de Ra, lo extraño es que su prometido, el príncipe Ptahhotep tuvo una muerte cruel el mismo día de su boda, fue desmembrado vivo**

**-¡Cielos! **–Natzu se estremece

**-Si, si, muy bello y romántico todo **–Haroto no está interesado en nada de eso -** ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi hija? ¿Y por qué rayos Seiya le decía Eshe? ¿Y por qué besaba su mano? **–Eso es lo que lo enoja –**No tengo nada contra el chico –**Aclara rápidamente –**Pero mi niña es una bebita**

Natzu mira a Taiki significativamente recordándole sus palabras…

**Secundaria Mixta**

**Gimnasio**

Es la hora del segundo receso y Mina ha convocado a los candidatos inscritos para audicionar, Serena ya participó y aprobó tranquilamente su ingreso.

Jedite Kimore, Nicolás Kumada y Neflyte Sanjoin (Hijo del profesor Masato Sanjoin) debido a la altura, equilibrio y fuerza fueron enviados por el profesor Itachi para ayudar a las porristas para formar el equipo que competirá por la escuela.

**-Bien, nos encontraremos todos los días en el segundo receso –**Anuncia la rubia

**-Un momento –**Abby interviene –**Yo no he participado**

**-Es cierto –**Serena la acompaña –**Abby estaba anotada antes que yo y la pasaste por alto**

**-Lo siento pero estamos completos –**Mina dice molesta –**No tengo tiempo para entrenar gente que a simple vista se ve que no tiene estilo **–Observa crítica el uniforme blanco con medias de colores y zapatos negros.

**-El manicomio queda en otro lugar –**Jedite se mofa haciendo reír a los demás

Abby lo mira de pies a cabeza

**-Creo que si exiges respeto deberías aprender a respetar primero a los que no son aburridas barajitas repetidas**

**-Tú… -** Jedite aprieta los dientes

La profesora que había estado ausente aparece escuchando los apelativos de "Lalo", molestándose por la falta de respeto hacia la chica que se ve diferente al resto

**-Señorita Reb, su padre dejó estrictamente aclarado que sus actividades extracurriculares deberán ser de índole artísticas, nada que amenace su integridad física**

**-Pero ¡no es justo! Yo quiero…**

**-Ya escuchaste Lalo, el manicomio queda en otro lado -**Jedite continúa impertinente provocando la risa de todos, excepto Serena que quiere hacerle lo mismo que su papá le hizo al padre de Rei

**-¡Lalo! –**Tose otra chica haciendo enojar a la profesora

**-Muy bien –**Se acerca al sonido –**Ejecutará su rutina pero debe saber que no le garantizo su participación. ¿Realizó los…?**

**-Todas las mañanas antes de desayunar papá me ordena una hora…**

**-Bien, puede audicionar**

**-¡Gracias profesora! –** corre a abrazarla tomando dos pompones que la mujer le ofrece

**-Recuerde, nada de esfuerzo excesivo**

Samantha aparece molestándose al ver a su compañera en posición

**-Su padre la matará si hace daño –**Sentándose en las gradas graba la participación de la jovencita

La música comienza a sonar atrayendo a los alumnos que pasan cerca del gimnasio

Serena se sienta observando a la chica con los ojos cerrados dejarse llevar por los primeros acordes musicales

**-Un momento profesora **–Abby suplica cuando se le cae un pompón **–Este niño no se deja agarrar**

Las risas burlonas no se hacen esperar

**-¡Guarden silencio o los envío a sus aulas! Concéntrese Reb **–La profesora le exige después de acallar a los burlones

Con una posición de inicio begining stand (posición cheer) con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las piernas separadas, Abby espera escuchar nuevamente la música

**-Si la admiten, Lalo solo nos traerá vergüenza **–Una chica le comenta a Jedite quien asiente esperando que comience

**-Estoy seguro que no sabe mover un pie, sus neuronas trabajan distinto a la de la gente normal **

Kasuki pasa cerca de él dándole un zape

**-Solo una mujercita habla mal de las otras chicas –**No espera respuesta sino que va directo a las gradas sentándose junto a Samantha

La chica lo mira nerviosa olvidándose de Abby hasta que escucha a todos gritar cuando comienza su rutina arrojando los pompones al aire ejecutando un "flic-flac" para a continuación atrapar los pompones y girar al ritmo de la música

_**Vive la vida dado ahora  
Mañana puede esperar  
Baila toda la noche  
para dormir todo el día  
pegado dentro de una caja  
¡Tienes que salir!  
Levántate, levántate  
Vive tu vida ahora ¡vamos!**_

_**¡Levántate, levántate!  
Vamos, sí sí sí!  
¡Vamos, vamos!**_

**-Vamos Lalo, hazles tragar sus estúpidas palabras **–Samantha susurra grabando cada paso.

Al igual que Abby, ella pertenece al mismo grupo de gimnastas que participará en los juegos olímpicos del próximo año.

Las locuras de su compañera son su manera de expresarse al sentirse libre, es el segundo año que va a la escuela y el primero en esa pública. La educación primaria la recibió con un tutor en casa por lo que no es de extrañar que Abby haga todo lo que habían prohibido.

**-¡Le dije que no se esforzara! **–La profesora pierde el aliento al ver un perfecto pase atrás

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar.

Serena ríe y aplaude ignorando las expresiones de todos los que discriminaron a Abby. Tenía mejor concepto de Mina, sin embargo al despreciar a Abby por su aspecto cayó en el mismo error de los demás

_**(Estribillo)  
Vive la vida dado ahora  
Mañana puede esperar  
Baila toda la noche  
para dormir todo el día  
pegado dentro de una caja  
¡Tienes que salir!  
Levántate, levántate  
¡Vive tu vida ahora vamos!**_

_**¡Levántate, levántate  
Vamos ahora mismo!**_

Abby vuelve a bailar dando una voltereta hacia delante, las únicas veces que ha perdido los pompones ha sido porque los lanza al aire para realizar alguna acrobacia, atrapándolos antes que toquen el suelo

_**Forro personas a través de esta vida que llevamos  
Nunca sabiendo lo que vamos a averiguar  
lo tanto, viviendo, trabajando y esperando el día  
Habrá algo eso es llegar a eliminar el dolor  
y la espera para nada dentro de sus formas  
¡tienes que dejar que la niña a través de la diversión!**_

Haruka no logra entrar al gimnasio debido al lleno casi total y los estudiantes atravesados en la puerta

**-Esa chica nos dará el primer lugar **–Comenta un joven

Estirándose, la rubia logra ver a la misma chica extraña que estaba la tarde anterior con Serena realizar piruetas que jamás en su vida se atrevería hacer. Los pasos son secuenciados y limpios

_**(Estribillo)**_

_**A veces se siente**____**  
¿Cómo aman realmente**____**  
y cuando simplemente flotando**____**  
el infinito de la búsqueda (infinito x4)**_

_**Vamos, baila aquí esta noche  
Mañana puede esperar  
Baila toda la noche  
para dormir hasta el día  
pegado dentro de una caja  
Tienes que salir!  
¡Levántate, levántate  
vivir su vida ahora vamos!**_

**Mañana Puede Esperar**

**David Guetta**

** david-guetta/1058083/**

La música culmina en el mismo instante que Abby coloca una rodilla en el suelo con las manos levantadas

Se escuchan los aplausos y silbidos de admiración

Levantándose se acerca a Jedite entregándole los pompones

**-No estoy loca, es que me divierto diferente –**Se acerca a Mina –**Gracias por la audición, pero no tengo tiempo para enseñar a niñas tan mediocres –**Camina hacia Serena – **¿Te dije que soy gimnasta? **-La interroga respondiéndose ella misma -**Creo que no. Samantha, sabes la que se viste como el chico que le gusta, ella no es mala solo que… ¿Qué te decía? ¡Ah si! Gracias por recordármelo **–Serena la mira extrañada, no ha abierto la boca para nada -** Samantha también es gimnasta pero no le gusta que nadie lo sepa, estamos juntas desde los cuatro años, ella era muy divertida hasta que… -**Suena el timbre

**-Salvada por la campana –**Ríe Serena acomodándose las coletas **-¿Hiciste la tarea de matemática?**

**-¿Para qué? Ya tengo las respuestas en mi cabeza**

Haruka las observa alejarse preguntándose de qué universo paralelo proviene esa chica.

**-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -**Darien se acerca cauteloso. Sabe que gracias a la maldad de Rei Haroto no lo quiere cerca de su amiga

**-No pude, Serena estuvo ocupada, pero puedo decirte como hablar con ella sin que sus padres se enteren** -Simula caminando hacia el salón

-**¿Cómo? **

**-Por la ventana **–Expresa la rubia -** lo he hecho más de una vez para acompañarla cuando ha estado castigada por capricho del señor Tsukino **–Ingresa al aula dejando a Darien pensativo…

**5:30 PM**

Haruka recoge los últimos vasos desechables arrojándolos a la basura mientras Seiya saca las bolsas llenas de los contenedores colocando bolsas nuevas dentro de los potes. Todo lo hacen bajo la vigilancia de Sanjoin.

A la rubia la intrigan los mensajes que ha hallado en su armario, el último tenía una rosa dibujada y una leyenda

"_**Este tiene nombre y apellido, **_

_**Se llama Haruka Tenoh"**_

Por más que da vueltas a su mente no logra saber quien pueda ser su enamorado. Diamante está en la preparatoria y no se ha dignado a regresar a la secundaria ni para cuidar e su hermana.

Los otros conocidos creen saber que es la novia de Darien quien a su vez es novio de Serena.

La secretaria del Director entra al gimnasio llamando a Sanjoin. Ambos se retiran dejando a los adolescentes solos.

A Haruka le brillan los ojos al ver un balón de básquet bajo las gradas

**-Apuesto que soy mejor que tú encestando **

Seiya voltea dándose por enterado que solo ellos ocupan el gimnasio, sintiéndose libre y relajado sin la presión del profesor deja sus quehaceres acercándose a Haruka

**-Si tú lo dices **-Con un rápido movimiento intenta arrebatarle el balón a la chica pero ella logra evadirlo a tiempo driblando varias veces mientras estudia las maniobras de ataque

**-¿Vas a tirar o te quedarás hasta el próximo milenio?**

**-Pagarás por tus palabras –**Tomando el balón rodea al chico antes de arrojar, más Seiya se atraviesa tropezando

Ambos caen al suelo, él sobre Haruka que lo mira sorprendida. Es la primera vez que están tan cerca y sin embargo le parece haber vivido antes esto en sueños

**-"Eshe" –**Piensa Seiya

Así estaba ella en sus sueños, el cabello suelo desparramado y sus ojos verdes mirándolo anhelante

Ambos no hacen más que sentir haber vivido eso con anterioridad, solo que estaban bajo las estrellas junto al Nilo, el suelo era el pasto verde cubierto por una manta.

Seiya se apoya en un brazo para restarle peso a Haruka. Todo a su alrededor ha desaparecido, están solos bajo las estrellas

**-Adom –**Susurra tan bajo que a él le cuesta escucharla

Seiya la observa cerrar los ojos y dejándose llevar desciende su cabeza besándola con reverencia…


	16. Chapter 16

El primer beso sabe a néctar de la más dulce fruta…

Pero no es el primero de dos almas que se han amado por tres milenios y sin embargo es mucho… mucho más dulce… Recuerdos llegan a la mente de Seiya, recuerdos de un amor milenario…

_**Tantas caras, tantas voces a través del tiempo,**_

_**Y de la inmensa oscuridad, vengo saliendo lento,**_

_**Un pasado que el presente me causa agonía,**_

_**Tratando de escaparme siempre, y ver que no hay salida,**_

_**Es algo ilógico,**_

_**Ver pasar y correr, los siglos y los días,**_

_**El pacto de poder sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,**_

_**Y me hace regresar a ti desde la sombra.**_

_**Me amarás, te amaré**_

_**Porque vengo lo sé, desde más allá de los tiempos,**_

_**De un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,**_

_**Queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere**_

_**Mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar,**_

_**Un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte**_

_**Se que no es normal, un amor inmortal**_

_**He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte,**_

_**Tan solo con la convicción de poder entregarme,**_

_**Que me toca combatir con este sentimiento,**_

_**Que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo**_

_**Vivo en la realidad,**_

_**Ver pasar y correr los siglos y los días,**_

_**El pacto de poder sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,**_

_**Y me hace regresar a ti, desde la sombra.**_

_**Me amarás, te amaré**_

_**Porque vengo lo sé, desde más allá de los tiempos,**_

_**De un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,**_

_**Queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere**_

_**Mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar,**_

_**Un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte**_

_**Se que no es normal, un amor inmortal**_

_**Un amor inmortal**_

_**Me amarás, te amaré**_

_**Porque vengo lo sé, desde más allá de los tiempos,**_

_**De un lugar, de la eternidad siguiéndote a ti,**_

_**Queriéndote amar... mi cuerpo no muere**_

_**Mi alma prosigue, esta condena de llevar**_

_**Un secreto a cuestas, que me convierte**_

_**Se que no es normal, un amor inmortal**_

?mp3=7112&/Chayanne%20-%20amor%20inmortal

Para Haruka es su primer beso, sin embargo sabe como besarlo, su sabor lo reconoce.

Por su parte Seiya se siente embriagado al besarla, el aroma de su piel, su sabor.

Miles de imágenes se agolpan en su mente, algunas de él como Adom, otras en lugares desconocidos, con Haruka siempre presente, unas veces como pelirroja, otras con el cabello oscuro, pero siempre es ella…

Repentinamente se halla transportado a un lugar extraño, lleno de luz y avestruces, miles de almas se hallan de rodillas frente a una mujer que sostiene una balanza

_**-Has despertado Adom **_–Levanta la mano transformándolo nuevamente en egipcio

Seiya al instante la reconoce se postra ante ella

**-¡Maat! -**Con los ojos en el blanco suelo -**¿Dónde estoy?**

**-En mi santuario, el lugar donde Eshe y tú vivirán eternamente cuando puedan vivir su amor en la tierra, las cuatro oportunidades anteriores no supieron aprovecharlas. Está será la última que les concedo. Si logran vencer todos los obstáculos vivirán eternamente juntos**

**-¿Y si no lo hacemos?**

**-Perderán para siempre su amor. Deberás ser fuerte Adom, Eshe aún no debe saber la verdad, por lo que te corresponde solo a ti cultivar el amor. Estaré cuidando de ustedes –**Levanta su mano para regresarlo a la tierra –**No la descuides, el príncipe ha renacido al igual que ustedes y los está buscando. No permitas que nuevamente se salga con la suya, recuerda, protege a Eshe, ella es más vulnerable en esta vida que en las anteriores….**

**-¿Quién es el príncipe?**

Seiya regresa en sí al escuchar pasos que se acercan

Rápidamente se separa de Haruka ofreciéndole la mano para que se levante

**-Lo siento… no fue… -**Una sonora bofetada lo silencia.

Haruka no dice nada, solo lo mira furiosa mientras toma sus cosas y se marcha apresurada tropezando en la puerta del gimnasio con el profesor Sanjoín.

**-Ya terminé profesor, el otro aún está con…**

**-Debe esperarlo**

**-No puedo, tengo mucha tarea y… -**Saca al bebé de su mochila –**Según las especificaciones le toca cambio de ropa **

El profesor la observa, sus mejillas están ruborizadas y tiene deseos de llorar

**-¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?**

**-Si y fue terminar con mi trabajo –**Le llega un mensaje de texto mostrándoselo al profesor –**Papá me espera en la entrada**

**-Está bien, solo recuerde que mañana comienzan las olimpiadas de Ciencias, el profesor Tomoe los quiere a todos en su laboratorio antes que comiencen las clases. Avise al resto**

**-Así será –**Hace una reverencia y corre a la salida

En el gimnasio Seiya está sentado en la grada, se siente abrumado por lo que acaba de vivir

**-¿Cuatro vidas anteriores? **

Esta es la nueva oportunidad que Maat les da para que puedan cumplir su promesa…

Comienza a recordar los sueños donde es un escocés, y el uniforme blanco con la cruz en el pecho… ¿Las cruzadas?

Serían tres vidas ¿Cuál es la cuarta vida? ¿Quién es el príncipe?

Comienza a dolerle la cabeza.

**-No se que ha sucedido y me da miedo preguntar. **–Sanjoín lo saca de sus cavilaciones -**Kou márchese a su casa y recuerde repasar trigonometría y la primera Ley de Newton, a segunda hora hay examen de física**

Seiya asiente tomando su chaqueta. Va a retirarse cuando un brillo en el suelo llama su atención. Es un zarcillo de Haruka

Inclinándose lo toma saliendo cabizbajo

Se siente como la primera vez que la vio hace más de tres mil doscientos años.

Cada sueño es una pieza de rompecabezas que ha encajado a la perfección. La primera vez que se vieron desde que fueron creados en el universo. Ella princesa inalcanzable, él soldado proveniente de una familia campesina.

Fue hermosa la noche que Eshe escapara de su palacio seguida por su esclava, cuando la vio acercarse con ese balanceo de caderas inmediatamente se arrodilló escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos

**-Puedes levantarte soldado –**Con suave voz le habló –**Solo quería felicitarte por el logro alcanzado –**Ante el asombro de su esclava y del mismo Adom tomó asiento en la misma banca donde él estuviera -**¿Te han tratado bien en palacio?**

La primera impresión de él fue salir huyendo, seguro y sería azotado si lo descubrían con la princesa. Pero al ver sus hermosos ojos solo pudo sonreír y asentir

Fue la primera de muchas noches que se encontraron…

**-¡Seiya! –**Los gritos de sus amigos lo regresan al presente –**Te esperábamos para una partida **–Con balón en mano lo llaman

Seiya niega con la cabeza

**-Es tarde y mañana hay examen de física –**Camina con las manos en los bolsillos y la chaqueta sobre su hombro –**Si no paso papá me prohibirá el fútbol, ya estoy advertido. Mejor mañana después del almuerzo. **

**-¿Qué te sucede? –**Motohura Yano de doce años y estudiante de séptimo "A" se acerca –**Vives para el fútbol y ahora parece que te hubieran pellizcado el trasero.**

Toya Juunooru, compañero de Yano lo mira divertido mientras lo siguen por la acera

**-Esa mirada es de "asno con reumatismo" no dice nada más que ya calló en las garras del tonto enamoramiento **

Seiya va a negarlo pero decide cambiar el tema

**-¿Listos para el partido del sábado?**

**-Yo si –**Yano le dice deteniéndose -**¿Esa no es Lalo?**

**-Parece que está con la amargada –**Toya las señala asustándose al ver una limosina lujosa detenerse frente a ellas -**¿Qué…? ¿No saben que es peligroso hablar con los extraños?**

Seiya observa a la dirección, va a decirles que es el auto que siempre las busca pero ellos ya corrieron…

**Apartamento 3-B**

Haruka entra al apartamento seguida de su padre, no saluda a Michiru, solo la besa entregándole el muñeco, recibiendo su ensalada de frutas y el vaso de agua corriendo a encerrarse a su recámara

**-¿Qué le sucede? –**Michiru preocupada le pregunta a su esposo entregándole la taza de te

**-No lo se, intenté hablar con ella pero la niña solo miraba al frente y respondía "Ajá" o "an ah" –**Frustrado se sienta en el sofá –**Esto comienza a afectarme**

**-¿A ti? ¡Hombre tenías que ser para llorar ante el primer inconveniente! –**Se dirige a la recámara de su hija **-¿Haruka ¿Puedo pasar?**

Haruka había estado pensativa tocándose los labios

¿Cómo un beso puede trastornarla de esa manera?

Cierra los ojos recordando el contacto…

**-Si mamá –**Con los ojos cerrados toma un trozo de sandía seguido de papaya recordando el beso de Seiya; atorándose con varios trozos de fruta cuando Michiru entra. Tose escandalosamente

**-¡Haruka! **– Se apresura a auxiliarla dándole el vaso de agua -**¿Qué te sucedió?**

**-Nada… mamá **–Después de unos segundos logra hablar entre la tos –**Solo… que me atoré por… comer desesperada**

Michiru se sienta a su lado colocando el muñeco a un lado. ¿Cómo comenzar una conversación? Repasa todo lo vivido a su edad

Observa a su hija comer con cautela

**-¿Dónde está tu zarcillo?**

Haruka toca sus orejas notando la ausencia de un arete

**-No lo se **–Busca en su chaqueta sobre la cama –**Lo tenía esta tarde…**

**-No importa, cuando volvamos a Francia los compraremos nuevam…**

**-Un chico me besó –**Dice Haruka atropelladamente

**-¿Qué?**

**-Me dieron mi primer beso… -**Baja la cabeza apenada

**-¿Tienes novio? –**Michiru está sorprendida -**¡Tu padre morirá!**

**-¡No tengo novio! **–Más ruborizada responde –**Pero… -**Desvía la mirada

Su madre espera, Es la primera vez que ve a su hija así… corrección, la segunda, la noche anterior tenía la misma expresión al ver a Seiya a su lado.

¿Será que…?

**-¿Te gusta el chico que te besó? **–Haruka encoge los hombros -**¿Qué sentiste?**

**-¿Qué sientes cuando papá te besa?**

**-La primera vez me tomó desprevenida, pero fue la experiencia más maravillosa –**Sonríe acomodando el cabellos de su hija tras la oreja, abrazándola –**Sentí mariposas en el estómago y una emoción indescriptible en mi pecho ¿Cómo te sentiste?**

**-Casi igual, porque creí estar en otro lugar, en otro mundo. Fue tan bello… -**Suspira soñadora

**-¿Qué hiciste cuando te besó?**

Haruka desvía la mirada

**-Yo… -**Recuerda la bofetada –**Nada **

Michiru sabe que miente, su rubor y el negarse a mirarla lo confirman

**-¿Lo golpeaste? **El silencio de Haruka es elocuente -**¡Haruka por Dios! **

**-Es que… me dio miedo todo lo que sentía y… no supe que hacer **–Tiene deseos de llorar

**-A ver -**Michiru la abraza -**¿Conozco a tu enamorado?**

**-No es mi enamorado –**Refunfuña

Su madre suspira

**-¿Conozco al chico? **–La tensión de su hija le indica que si -**¿Es Darien?**

**-¿Darien? ¡Puaj! **–Grita

**-¿Seiya? **–Su hija pierde el aliento haciéndola temer

El muñeco llora

**-¡Atiéndelo mientras me baño y ni una palabra a papá! –**Haruka se despoja del uniforme velozmente encerrándose en el tocador

**-¡Oh adolescencia! –**Michiru se lamenta -**¿Quién fue el tonto que dijo que mientras los hijos crecen la carga es menor? –**Observa al muñeco -**¿Sabes qué? Recuérdame llamar a mi madre y pedirle perdón por muchas cosas.**

Piensa que decirle a su esposo en caso que pregunte. La noche anterior con el comportamiento de los chicos casi muere, no quiere imaginar su sepelio si se entera que se besaron…

**Apartamento 3-A**

**-¡Hasta que por llegas mamitiado! –**Azumi recibe a Seiya con un vaso de jugo **–Toma, es una… "tortura" de paz**

**-¿Tiene veneno o lo escupiste? **–Mira desconfiado el vaso

**-Está bien, Conste que lo intenté –**Se aleja -**mamá me dijo que te hiciera tu jugo favorito como muestra de hermandad… -**Encogiéndose de hombros se lo bebe riendo al escucharlo gemir

**-¡Mamá Azumi se bebió el jugo que era para mí! –**Seiya molesto va a la cocina en busca de más jugo no hallando nada

**-Azumi respeta a tu hermano –**La voz dulce de Natzu proviene de su alcoba **–Ya te atiendo hijo, tan pronto Lizzy se duerma**

**-¡Me quedó dulcemente delicioso! **–Con alevosía Azumi se toma el último sorbo **- Eran las últimas peras mamitiado –**Sonríe

**-¡No me llames así!**

Azumi lo ignora

**-Pero si quieres podemos darte de las golosinas que papá nos compró sin que mamá supiera… solo si nos ayudas con algo**

**-¿Con algo como qué? –**Entra a su alcoba hallándola arreglada -**¿Y esto?**

**-Fuimos Cere y yo… pero esto tiene un pago a cambio**

**-¿Por qué será que no quiero escucharte?**

**-¿Será porque eres un mamitiado que llamas a mamá cada vez que muestro ser más inteligente que tú?**

Seiya va a gritarle pero lo piensa mejor

**-¿Qué quieres? **

**-¿Recuerdas las serpientes que nos ofreciste hace tiempo? ¿Cuándo éramos pequeñas?**

**- Aún son pequeñas **–Les recuerda -**¿Qué planean?**

**-Nada contra ti – **Cere entra a la alcoba –**Pero si contra… ¿Cómo la llama la novia de Seiya? ¡Medusa!**

**-¿Mi novia? **–Sorprendido les pregunta -**¿Tengo novia y no me he enterado?**

**-Pronto la tendrás… eso si no lo arruinas –**Azumi asiente –**Es que eres tan tonto que ni buscar una novia puedes hacerlo solo. **

**-Necesitas nuestra ayuda –**Cere abre la gaveta mostrando dos catálogos con imágenes de Haruka –**Hallamos esto bajo tu colchón. Ella es muy linda y es nuestra amiga**

**-Si nos enteramos que tienes otra novia que no es ella…**-Los ojos de Azumi brillan peligrosos –**Atente a las consecuencias –**Ríe divertida al ver a su hermano tragar grueso –**¡Siempre quise decir eso!**

**-Al grano pequeños virus **–Arrebata los catálogos y los mete en la gaveta

**-Queremos una falsa coral para regalársela a Rei… - **Azumi -** eso o le quemamos el cabello**

**-Si les compro la serpiente ¿ordenarán mi alcoba por una semana?**

**-Serán quinientos yenes más un paseo al Burguer –**Cere se adelanta al grito de su gemela **–Tocar esa horrible ropa tóxica que huele a zorrillo fue demasiado para nuestras delicadas manos**

Seiya va a protestar pero… Rei se merece un escarmiento ¡que comience la tortura!

**-Les regalaré dos sábados de hamburguesas si logran que se haga pipí del susto**

**-Así será –**Las gemelas hacen una cruz en sus pechos saliendo felices.

Seiya pensativo se sienta en la cama.

Maat…

_**-"No descuides a Eshe, el príncipe ha renacido al igual que ustedes y los está buscando. No permitas que nuevamente se salga con la suya, recuerda, protege a Eshe, ella es más vulnerable en esta vida que en las anteriores…"**_

¿Quién es el príncipe y como reconocerlo?

Pero lo más importante ¿Cómo él con tan solo catorce años puede hacerle frente a tan grande encomienda?

¿Cómo protegerá a su princesa y la enamorará? Porque se le avecina algo grande al intentar cercarse a Haruka sin que ella haya recuperado su memoria. Aún le duele la bofetada. Sonríe al recordar como ella se dejó besar y respondió al beso

No se da cuenta que la madurez de hombre tomó el lugar del niño…


	17. Chapter 17

**5:45 AM**

Seiya apaga el despertador y se estira perezoso en la cama.

**-Hijo levántate y gánale el tocador a Azumi**

**-¡Si mamá! –**Levantándose busca su toalla encerrándose

Disfruta de su baño olvidándose de su "problema" matutino. Ya sabe que de ahora en adelante es normal que amanezca armado, el día que no lo haga allí si deberá asustarse.

**-¿Cómo reconoceré al príncipe? **–Se pregunta mientras seca su cuerpo con movimientos ágiles. Observa su reflejo en el espejo -**¡Ajá! –**Sonríe satisfecho –**la pequeña virus (Azumi) se equivocó, si tendré bigote**

Sale al pasillo justo cuando se abre la puerta de la recámara de las gemelas. Azumi va a correr al tocador paralizándose al ver a su hermano mayor bañado con su toalla alrededor de la cintura.

**-¿Me levanté tarde? **–Observa el reloj de su mesa de noche –**Son las seis –**Cere pasa a su lado y se encierra en el tocador

**-Son las seis y quince, atrasé tu reloj –**Seiya bromea haciendo enfurecer a Azumi

**-¡Mamá, Seiya está tocando mis cosas!**

**-¿Quién es la mamitiada ahora eh? –**Riendo corre a encerrarse a su alcoba buscando el uniforme limpio. Escucha como Azumi grita y llora para que Cere la deje entrar al tocador –**Te llegó la hora de ocupar mi lugar,** **mocosa.**

Taiki y Natzu hablaron a puerta cerrada con él la noche anterior para hallar solución al problema del baño por las mañanas. Están concientes que Azumi busca molestar a Seiya.

Él los escuchó silencioso y para la sorpresa de sus padres aceptó programar el despertador quince minutos antes de lo habitual. Nunca antes había aceptado hacerlo ni siquiera cinco minutos antes.

Se viste silencioso escuchando a sus hermanas armar el caos matutino y los pequeños llorar y gritar

**-¡Me las pagarás Cere! ¡Ya lo verás! -**Se escuchan los gritos de Azumi

Seiya se sienta en su escritorio esperando que su madre toque para salir. Con Azumi hecha una fiera es capaz de arrojarle algo a la cara solo por atreverse a mirarla

Toma su block de dibujo y traza un boceto de Haruka sonriendo. La viste de egipcia

**-Eshe, no se como haré pero te prometo hacer que te enamores nuevamente de mí**

Saca una hoja de mensajes escribiendo en ella: "_**Solo verte, solo escucharte… Hace mi día inolvidable" **_Sonríe mientras escribe. No comprendía por qué hacía esto, pero ahora conoce que su corazón fue más inteligente que su cerebro. Va a guardar la hoja en un sobre pero se le ocurre una idea.

Enciende su computador, abre Hotmail creando una nueva cuenta; Nombre: Adom, apellido….

Piensa; será Karnak… Si, Adom Karnak

Registra la nueva cuenta escribiéndola en la hoja. La guarda en el sobre y lo sella bien escuchando en ese instante el toque suave de su madre

**-Seiya hijo, el desayuno se te enfría**

**-¡Voy mamá! –**Guarda el sobre en su libro que introduce en la mochila y abre su puerta -**Fotocopia **–La pequeña le sonríe con las encías libres de dientes –**Tú si te portarás mejor que tus hermanas ¿Cierto?** –La toma en brazos -**¿Hay paz? **–Interroga a su madre. Ella lo mira, parece que creció unos centímetros desde la noche anterior, el pantalón le queda un poco corto. Acomodará los ruedos de los otros

**-Por los momentos, tu padre está hablando con las gemelas **–Calmada camina hacia la cocina con él -**¿Ya pensaste como harán este fin de semana tú y Haruka para sacar el proyecto adelante?**

**-¿Por qué tiene que viajar? –**Pregunta molesto regresando a la bebé antes de sentarse a la mesa **–No tiene necesidad de trabajar, eso es explotación infantil…**

Natzu lo observa,

**-Hijo, ellos tienen su vida y nosotros la nuestra**

**-Si pero…**

**-Haruka es feliz modelando y posando para las cámaras, de lo contrario te aseguro que sería la primera en negarse**

**-¿Sabes? El muñequito de torta no pudo hablar con ella ayer**

Silencio…

**-¿Te gusta Haruka? –**La pregunta directa de su madre lo hace toser el desayuno…

**Apartamento 3C**

**-Mamá ¡Quiero mi habitación para mí solo o te vienes conmigo y dejas a papá en la tuya! ¡Rei es quien debería dormir en el suelo y darle su cama!**

Brisa voltea al escuchar a Zafiro enojado

**-Buenos días mi niño…**

**-¿Cómo puedes dormir con papá? ¡Esta noche dormiré en el sofá! ¡No soporto sus chillidos" "Brisa te amo" "Brisa sabes que no quiero bla, bla, bla" **–Refunfuña sentándose a la mesa donde Darien y Rei ya desayunan. **-¡No me dejó dormir con tanto "puaj"!**

La jovencita se mantiene silenciosa, reconoce que la relación de sus padres ha desmejorado desde la noche que se metió con Haruka. Apenas y se dirigen la palabra, ya no hay chistes ni risas a la hora del desayuno y su madre decidió salir a trabajar encomendándole a ella el adelanto de la cena, a Darien el orden de la sala y Zafiro sus deberes.

En el colegio la miran burlones y sus compañeros de clases no le hablan, el día anterior se formaron grupos de trabajo y nadie quiso que se uniera. Solo Amy la llamó pero a ella no le gusta la hija mosquita muerta de la profesora Setsuna por lo que la ignoró.

En el receso varios estudiantes le arrojaron papeles y golosinas llamándola "poca cosa" "envidiosa" "modelo de radio". No lo sabe pero las gemelas Kou se encargaron de enviar los correos a los amigos de Seiya regando como pólvora lo sucedido con Haruka quien es considerada una de las mejores personas a pesar que no acepta juegos ni pasados.

**-Irás directamente a las clases de béisbol y te paso buscando para irnos al Burguer **Su madre le ofrece a Zafiro –**Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu sacrificio**

**-Yo llegaré un poco tarde, tengo práctica de Básquet y las olimpiadas de ciencias comienzan hoy –**Darien se levanta para ir a lavar sus dientes

**-Yo… hice las audiciones para las porristas ayer y no se si quedé –**Rei comenta en voz baja

**-Estudia Historia y Dibujo técnico, fueron las materias que te… -**Brisa comienza a hablar pero Rei la interrumpe

**-¡No me gusta la historia!**

Brisa severa la mira

**-Olvídate del Ballet y de las salidas en familia, si no sabes respetar a tu madre cuando habla y quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera, bien, yo las haré a las mías –**Darien Armando aparece recién bañado anudándose la corbata escucha el ultimátum –**Y si no te gusta tú y tu padre pueden hacer una pocilga en el estacionamiento y vivir a su manera –**Besa a Zafiro **–Bendiciones para ti mi pequeño -** toma su bolso e ignorando a su esposo se marcha a trabajar en la tienda por departamentos de sus padres

Darien sale rápidamente del tocador, se coloca la chaqueta y corriendo hacia Zafiro le obliga a tomar el emparedado y llevárselo, ya la vida en ese apartamento es insoportable por culpa de Rei…

**Secundaria Mixta**

**-¿Es cierto que Chiba y tú terminaron? **–Al llegar al colegio Haruka fue abordada, primero por las chicas que querían saber si Darien está libre luego por los chicos que le daban papeles con sus números de teléfono y cuentas de Facebook escritas en ellos. **-¡Quiero ser tu pareja del baile de Otoño!**

Seiya observa el rebullicio nada más llegar, enojado llega hasta Haruka

**-Es mi hora de cuidar el proyecto mientras vas a tus deberes –**Observa a los demás, Haruka está sorprendida que le hable después del beso y la bofetada **–Y para su información ella irá conmigo al baile, así que circulen –**La toma del codo alejándola de los demás

Haruka por fin reacciona soltándose cuando están lejos de los demás

**-¿Qué te has creído tú? –**Sus ojos verdes echan chispas

**-No me creo nada –**Calmado advierte –**Pero te marcharás a disfrutar dos semanas de flashes y falsos elogios mientras a mí me tocará lidiar con "Nuestro" proyecto a la vez que lo salvo de mis hermanas**

**-¡Tú! –**Lo señala enojada -**¡Pedazo de…! –**Observa que el profesor Sanjoin se acerca a ver lo que sucede entre ellos. Respira y se endereza notando que Seiya alcanzó su tamaño, no lo recuerda tan alto la tarde anterior –**Tienes razón, tú cuidarás todo el día del proyecto mientras yo doy la cara por "Nuestro amado" colegio**

Seiya se sorprende por su cambio, va a preguntarle si está enferma cuando escucha una voz a su espalda

**-Buenos días señorita Tenoh, señor Kou, creí que estaban peleándose nuevamente**

Haruka adopta su pose de no "rompo un plato"

**-Buenos días profesor, ya no peleamos aprendimos la lección y ni nos gritamos, hablamos como personas**

Seiya la mira pensativo ¿Dónde está su Eshe? Aunque recuerda las artimañas de la princesa para escapar y encontrarse con él por las noches. Ella le sonreía mientras él le contaba de sus planes de escapar a Babilonia…

**-Me alegro –**El profesor Sanjoin se retira no sin antes verlos nuevamente

El mismo destino de Haruka sufrió Darien al pisar el lugar. Por fortuna la noche anterior pudo colarse a su habitación y habló con Serena dejándole claro su situación y que suceda lo que suceda no preste atención a chismes

**-Darien lindo –**Sakura se acerca con el proyecto -**¿Cuándo cuidaremos juntos a Dariana? **

**-Hoy me lo llevaré yo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada –**Toma la muñeca y se aleja

**-¡Darien! –**Una pelirroja se acerca tocando su brazo –**Me enteré que Tenoh y tú terminaron –**Ronronea las palabras –**Si necesitas hablar o un hombro amigo… aquí estaré.**

**-¡Darien no tengo novio!**

**-¡Demonios! –**Un amigo se acerca -**¿Por qué rayos no dijiste nada? ¡Tenoh libre y soy el último que me entero!**

**-Yo…**

**-¡Eres un desconsiderado Darien Chiba! ¿Cómo es posible que estuvieras de parte de la "modelo de radio" de tu hermana cuando se metió con Tenoh? –**Las palabras de otro chico lo dejan sin habla **-¡Y Kou fue quien la defendió! **–Invento de las gemelas -** ¡Precisamente su enemigo!**

El joven se rasca la cabeza. No recuerda esa parte.

_**-"Los alumnos participantes en las olimpiadas de Ciencias favor acerarse al laboratorio de Química con el profesor Tomoe" **_–Se escucha la voz del Director por el altoparlante

**-Debo irme –**Darien se siente aliviado

A su vez Haruka escucha entregándole los materiales a Seiya

**-Cuida del… -**Calla cuando Seiya la besa. Sus traidores ojos se cierran. Aprieta los brazos fuertemente para evitar abrazarlo. Es un beso ligero, solo el roce de los labios pero para ella es tan… especial;

El chico se retira observando sus ojos cerrados y los labios rosados esperando otro beso. La besa nuevamente dando un paso atrás. Haruka abre los ojos, parece confundida

**-Suerte –**Sonriente le da la espalda y se aleja…

Por otro lado Jedite y Mina en el portón esperan impacientes a Abby que en ese instante desciende de una lujosa limosina junto a Samantha

**-¡Allí viene! **–Señala a la chica que habla animada con su compañera quien solo asiente

Ese día lleva su camisa fuera de la falda y la corbata la usa como bandana, la chaqueta abierta, medias rojas y zapatos blancos, nadie sabe por qué ella es la única que puede entrar al colegio como le viene en gana. Mina casi llora para que su padre le diera información de quien es la chica loca pero aún así no consiguió que soltara prenda.

Su padre Alfred Reb, entrenador del equipo de gimnasia femenina nacional divide sus días entre Tokio y Yamagushi. Abby, la más prometedora de las gimnastas siendo amenazada su integridad física por una ex alumna que dio positivo en antidoping. Razón por la que tuvo que alejarla de Tokio hasta que les toque viajar a las Olimpiadas.

Samantha y su madre los acompañaron para que Abby tenga con quien entrenar, la señora Black es profesora de baile, tiene una agencia de talentos que dejó al cuidado de su hijo mayor cuando su esposo enfermó y tuvo que cuidarlo hasta su muerte. Por ahora se concentra en custodiar a las niñas ya que la madre de Abby es tan tranquila que a veces olvida que no pueden ingerir cualquier tipo de alimentos.

**-No puedes hacer de esa manera el pase del balón porque lo perderás -**Le indica a la jovencita que en ese instante come gustosa un pan relleno con banana madura

**-¿Sabes? Cupido me flechó con un pan porque ¡Amo comer! **–Muerde gustosa su alimento haciendo que Samantha pierda la paciencia

**-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien dentro de esa cabeza? –**Se burla deteniéndose al ver a los chicos –**Vaya, vaya, si son don perfecto y señora -**Se mofa tomando a Abby del codo **–Vamos tarde**

Ese día Samantha lleva sombra y uñas negras y la corbata desatada.

**-Un momento –**Mina ruborizada bloquea el paso de Abby –**Yo… quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento…**

**-Si… -**Jedite se aclara la garganta –**Fuimos…**

**-Háblale a mi mano –**Abby le muestra su palma blanca y delicada –**Hoy desayuné clavos ¿Cierto Sam?**

La chica se encoge de hombros. Jedite lo intenta una vez más

**-Quiero…**

Abby voltea la mano mostrando esta vez el dorso

**-Lo siento, mi mano no quiere hablarte **–Camina dando saltitos entre las líneas del suelo dejando a Samantha atrás

**-Lalo es así, quien se mete con ella no le importa, pero si te metes con su talento te hace la cruz para tu tumba y ustedes… -**Malévola los señala con sus dedos ocultos bajo un mitón negro –**Están en primera fila de su panteón personal –**Hace una reverencia burlona alejándose

**-¿Qué haremos? –**Mina está preocupada –**La necesitamos para que nos enseñe todos sus movimientos**

**-¿Lograste que tu padre te dijera algo de ella?**

**-Nada, solo me dijo que Lalo… Abby –**Se corrige –**No puede competir, su cuerpo esta asegurado en millones de dólares y es importante para el país**

**-¿Y qué hace en este rincón olvidado del mundo?**

**-No tengo idea, pero me encargaré de averiguarlo –**Pone los ojos en blanco cuando ve a Yaten acercarse furioso – **¡Como si mi día no fuera terrible!**

**-¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Me esperan para ir a dar la cara por esta escuela de porquería y tú disfrutando de la mañana! –**Le entrega el proyecto y da la vuelta

**-¿Cuándo…?**

**-Paso por tu casa después que invite a Abby a comer helado, a se lo que le hiciste tú y tu séquito de descebrados, deberían ponerse a estudiar a ver si hacen algo más que pegar brincos –**Sin esperar respuesta se marcha corriendo hacia el autobús que toca el claxon

**-¡Majadero! –**Jedite aprieta los puños enojado, Mina solo recuerda una frase de todo lo que dijo

**-Yaten dijo… ¿Va a salir con Abby?**

Está bien, adiós orgullo, si le gusta ese chico tendrá que bajarse de su pedestal y conquistarlo ¡Tres años conociéndolo y ni un beso!

Por su parte Jedite se siente extraño al escuchar que la chica rara del colegio saldrá con alguien

Oh, Oh, Cupido ha flechado su corazón y ni cuenta se ha dado…


	18. Chapter 18

**12:30 PM**

El autobús escolar llega al colegio con un sabor a derrota.

Por culpa del beso de Seiya Haruka estuvo distraída durante toda la competencia equivocándose en las respuestas y mediciones de las fórmulas, siendo Yaten quien tuvo que suplirla a última hora.

De no ser porque uno de los equipos clasificados hizo trampa y se demostró, ellos hubieran quedado fuera de la competencia.

Se ha mantenido silenciosa escuchando a sus compañeros murmurar y criticar su torpeza hasta que el conductor estaciona

**-¡No soy el cerebro de esto! –**Haruka les grita a todos al bajar del vehículo y escapar a los casilleros con la boina en la mano **-¡Maldita sea! **–Golpea la puerta

Cierra los ojos y respira varias veces. Tiene ganas de llorar y golpear a alguien… ese alguien que la hecho flotar cuando la besa

¿Cómo es que sabe responderle? ¿Por qué lo reconoce como si esto hubiera pasado antes?

Da la espalda al casillero recostándose en él, el calor de Seiya, su aroma, su sabor… Comienza a gimotear sin poder evitarlo.

_**-"¿Qué es lo que me sucede? Solo tengo trece años y medio, me siento como una mujer ¡Quiero volver a ser una niña! Esto me asusta…" **_

Se desliza hacia el suelo abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo el rostro, llorando silenciosa hasta que siente una mano que la toca

**-¿Te sientes mal? –**Es la voz de Serena

El timbre para el almuerzo sonó pero al encontrarse con Darien él le pidió que buscara a Haruka

**-Quiero estar sola –**Susurra muy bajo

**-Lo se, pero en este momento aunque no lo creas necesitas quien te apoye **

Haruka levanta la cabeza viendo a la extraña niña que el día anterior paralizó a la escuela con su talento

**-¿Quién eres?**

**-Abby –**Dice simplemente sentándose a su lado –**Cuando me siento así y no tengo con quien hablar le digo todo a mi amigo imaginario, me sabe escuchar sin interrumpirme y no le cuenta mis secretos a nadie**

Haruka la mira extrañada

**-¿Qué significa eso?**

**-Qué a veces es necesario desahogarse aunque sea frente al espejo, por ejemplo, cuando mi papá tuvo que esconderme porque querían hacerme daño lloré mucho, mi mamá no me entendía y todo era peor, la gimnasia ya no era mi prioridad y quería comer todo lo que no puedo ¡Hasta beber café! –**Mueve las manos exageradamente 

**-¿Tienes prohibida la cafeína?**

**-Así es y también varios tipos de alimentos y medicinas… ¿De qué hablaba? ¡Ah si, ya recuerdo! **–Toma una hebra de su cabello jugando mientras se concentra -** Pero después me sentaba frente al espejo y le decía mis temores, para mí fue menos solitario hasta que Sam se vino a acompañarme, pero entonces le gustó un tonto y se tiñó el cabello de negro y comenzó a usar un extraño color en los ojos – **Se encoge de hombros** –Y a pesar que estaba con ella es como si no lo estuviera hasta que hace días me habló… –**Entrecierra los ojos** –Eso fue cuando todos acá comenzaron a llamarme "Lalo"**

**-¿No te molesta? **–Haruka ha olvidado momentáneamente su angustia

Serena guarda silencio sentada junto a Haruka escuchando a las chicas. Los que pasan a su alrededor las ven como si estuvieran disfrutando del descanso, solo emiten risitas odiosas al ver quien es la que tiene entretenida a Haruka

**-¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? **

**-Porque Lalo significa "la loca" **–Espera ver su reacción

**-¡Ah! Era eso -**Abby se encoge de hombros **–Pensé que era otra cosa**

Serena y Haruka se miran sorprendidas

**-¿Otra cosa? –**Preguntan a dúo

**-Si, ya sabes, pensé que se habían enterado**

**-¿Enterado de qué?**

**-Qué participaré en los juegos Olímpicos del próximo año y por eso se habían inventado…**

**-¡¿Irás a Londres?! –**Grita Haruka

**-Si –**Con toda normalidad le dice **–En Marzo tendré que volver a Tokio y reintegrarme al equipo hasta que tenga que viajar, solo espero que para ese tiempo atrapen al que dijo que me haría daño para que no participara en las competencias.**

**-¿Desde cuándo entrenas? –**Serena le pregunta, Creía que sus padres eran estrictos, pero al parecer hay personas que tuvieron una infancia más sometida que la de ella.

**-Desde los cuatro años –**Suspira –**Papá es un entrenador muy estricto, en casa lo llamo padre, pero en el gimnasio es entrenador; para que yo fuera la mejor contrató tutores que me enseñaran en casa para que no asistiera a una escuela, por eso y aunque me quieran ofender en este lugar me siento feliz -**Sonríe radiante -** que me llamen como quieran porque yo soy feliz siendo libre las horas que paso en clases**

Escondida entre unos casilleros Mina la escucha, ahora comprende la destreza de sus movimientos La soledad en la que ha vivido hasta ahora. Cada vez más arrepentida promete cambiar y no ser prejuiciosa la próxima vez…

A las cinco de la Tarde Haruka después de entrenar y dejar el estrés en la pista está más relajada y lista para su penúltimo día de castigo.

Abre su casillero hallando la nota que pensó no le llegaría ese día. Estuvo revisando impaciente su casillero cada vez que podía sin encontrar nada, hasta ese instante. Con manos temblorosas abre el sobre suspirando ruborizada al ver el mensaje. Sonriendo cuando lee el correo… que la deja boquiabierta

**-¿Adom? –**Mira para todos lados. Rápidamente guarda la nota en su mochila y se marcha al gimnasio -**¿Por qué…?**

Son tantas las interrogantes que tiene, la primera es conocer quien es la persona que tiene el nombre del hombre de sus sueños.

En su escondite Seiya ha estado vigilante a su reacción; tiene dos tareas que emprender, la primera es protegerla, la segunda es averiguar como reconocer al príncipe…

**6:00 PM**

Yano espera a Seiya en la entrada del edificio

**-Ya hice lo que me pediste ¿Estás seguro que no me meterás en problemas con esto?**

**-Ningún problema, mis hermanas te lo agradecerán – **Observa curioso -**¿Dónde está?**

**-La modelo de radio ya la tomó y subió feliz –**Suspira retirándose de la puerta –**No se que hizo además de ser la peor plaga del universo, pero si tus hermanas encargaron eso no quiero conocerlas**

**-Habla mal de ellas y les digo para que te acaben**

**-¡Tranquilo! –** Levanta las manos a modo de paz –**Ni una palabra para las santas palomitas**

**-Más te vale **

Se despiden y Seiya sube impaciente por las escaleras.

Está llegando a su piso cuando escucha a Rei gritar, se abre la puerta del apartamento 3-C saliendo despavorida la chica pálida y casi se guinda en su cuello

**-¡Ayúdame!**

**-¿Para que me acuses de querer algo contigo? ¡Paso! **

Aguantando la risa ve que se abre el elevador permitiendo la salida de Darien, éste se asusta al ver a su hermana correr hacia él

**-¡Darien, Una serpiente!**

Darien palidece, quiere retroceder pero Rei se lo impide

**-¿Dónde está?**

**-¡Escapó! ¡Abrí la caja y…!**

**-¡Eres una cabeza hueca!**

Feliz por su cometido Seiya camina hacia su apartamento…

**Apartamento 3-A**

Las gemelas hacen sus tareas silenciosas en la mesa del comedor vigiladas por Natzu.

Están muy calmadas y eso si que asusta a su madre, cuando no parecen querer conquistar el mundo es que estudian la estrategia para acabar con un pueblo.

**-¿Qué hacen mis chiquitas? –**Se sienta junto a Cere observando la operación de Regla de tres que despeja

**-Yo le gano las papas fritas a Azumi**

**-¡Tatán! **–La peli rosa se levanta feliz -**¡si! ¡me gané su pollo frito!**

Entrega el cuaderno a Natzu que revisa las cuentas

**-Muy bien, todo elaborado como debe ser –**Asiente

No comprende por qué compiten, Azumi es buena en Literatura, Geografía y Matemáticas; Cere lo es en Historia, Biología, Manualidades y Dibujo

**-A ver… -**La gemela hace que revisa pero se copia –**Si, está muy bien**

Natzu va a llamarle la atención cuando Escuchan gritos en el pasillo

A los gritos de Rei se suman los de Darien cuando la llama tonta cabeza hueca

**-¡Cielos! ¿Qué habrá ocurrido ahora? –**Corre hacia la puerta justo cuando Seiya entra apresurado y riendo

**-¡Hola mamá! **–Se apresura a su recámara no sin antes hacerles una señal positiva a sus hermanas **-¡La gente de este edificio está loca! **–Mueve la cabeza haciéndose el sorprendido cuando Natzu lo observa –**Tengo tarea pendiente. Por cierto –**Regresa con un papel en la mano –**No es "A" pero si aumenté mi calificación en Física**

Las gemelas sonrientes se acercan a su madre

**-¿B? –**Azumi se sorprende **– ¿Te copiaste de alguien?**

**-Eso debió ser –**Cere asiente para luego correr junto a su hermana a la puerta

**-¡Muy graciosas pequeños virus! –**Molesto se encierra en su alcoba pero los gritos del pasillo lo hacen volver

**-¡Un momento!** –Los tres voltean hacia la voz autoritaria de su madre -**¿Son causantes de los gritos?**

**-Yo no –**Azumi

**-¿Cómo crees? –**Cere

**-Acabo de llegar –**Seiya

Natzu los estudia. Sus hijos la miran sin pestañear ni evadir su mirada

**-Voy a hacer que les creo ¡Pero si me entero que tienen que ver en esto comerán solo avena durante un mes!**

**-¡¿Un…?! –**Azumi grita pero Seiya y Cere le cubren la boca

**-No necesitaremos la avena porque no fuimos lo que sea que este sucediendo –**Seiya le dice su madre con los labios apretados aguantando el dolor por el mordisco que Azumi le está propinando –**Vamos a ver en que podemos ayudar**

Todos salen al pasillo y ven a Darien con una escoba en la mano y Rei casi trepada sobre la baranda de la escalera

Haroto sale del elevador paralizándose

**-¿Qué sucede hijo? **

**-Que la genial hermana mía se metió nuevamente con alguien y le enviaron de regalo una coral**

**-¿Un mineral?**

**-¡No! –**Rei grita – **¡Una serpiente!**

Natzu estudia a sus hijos pero ellos cubren sus bocas. Azumi se trepa sobre la espalda de Seiya, todos saben que no puede ver a los ofidios por televisión menos en persona

Cere parece divertida pero no se arriesgaría a hacerle daño a su gemela y Seiya está ocupado con sus entrenamientos, el muñeco infernal y Haruka. Suspira pero no los exonera de responsabilidad

**-Llamen al control animal –**Haroto ingresa a su apartamento regresando con una funda y el bastón con que enrolla las persianas

Haruka sale, Michiru alerta sostiene el codo de su hija

**-¿Quién puede jugar una broma de mal gusto? –**Michiru

**-¡Demonios! **-Haruka con el muñeco en brazos se lamenta** - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Le haré una estatua a quien quiere librar a la tierra de una plaga**

Los Kou menos Natzu ríen divertidos

**-¡Haruka Tenoh! **–Su madre llama la atención

**-¿Ahora con quien rayos te metiste insensata? –**Darien le hala el cabello

Lo que quiere darle es una buena tunda pero sabe que sus padres lo castigarán por una década si toca a la flor de la muerte

**-¿Dónde están sus padres?**

**-Papá no llega y mamá iba a recoger a Zafiro para llevarlo a comer al Burguer **–Darien les informa marcando a "emergencias" **– ¡Y a mí me toca quedarme con la malagradecida y desconsiderada de mi hermana!**

Haroto ingresa a la sala buscando pero los adornos no le permiten. Observa la caja donde estaba el ofidio, el logo de la tienda de animales fue borrado.

**-Hoy fue una serpiente, mañana será una granada fragmentaria –**Haruka le dice con alevosía.

Está esperando un descuido de todos para darle su merecido, la hará recordar el día que su madre le dio de lactar por primera vez

**-Tus comentarios no ayudan en nada –**Michiru la regaña

**-¡Ella fue! –**Rei la acusa – **¡Ella me envió la serpiente!**

Con una velocidad sorprendente evade a su madre, le arroja el muñeco a Cere y se acerca a Rei tomándola del cabello arrojándola contra el suelo.

**-¡Haruka! –**Su madre grita en el momento que ella levanta el brazo y aprieta el puño para golpearla -**¡Suéltala!**

Todos se asustan al verla, con la otra mano la prieta por el cuello, la otra levantada para asestarle el golpe y una rodilla aprisiona su abdomen

**-¡Vuelve a decir que tengo tiempo para interesarme en cucarachas! –**Le espeta a una asustada Rei que tiembla bajo ella

Haroto sale del apartamento y observa la escena.

**-Mi pequeña, suéltala**

**-Dijo que fui la que le envió la serpiente –**Se niega a soltarla **¡Quiero que se retracte y se disculpe!**

**-Con violencia no lograrás nada**

**-No, pero le enseñará a ser pers…**

**-Eshe no lo hagas **

Todos voltean hacia Seiya que aún tiene a Azumi en su espalda

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –**Pálida Haruka lo mira, afloja su mano, Rei llorando aprovecha la oportunidad y escapa escaleras abajo.

**-Dije que no lo hagas**

Natzu y los padres de Haruka se preocupan, ellos si escucharon el nombre

**-Antes de eso -**Insiste la rubia

**-¿Qué voy a decir? Que tengo tarea y ustedes me están entreteniendo –**Con Azumi colgada como un Koala entra cerrando la puerta

Una hora y media más tarde y después de una intensa búsqueda logran dar con la serpiente.

Darien A. y Brisa tuvieron que dejar sus compromisos para llegar a casa y ver lo que sucede

**-Es una "**_**Micrurus ruatanus**_**" **–Explica el oficial de Control Animal a los padres**-es una de las especies de serpiente no venenosas que se**** confunden ****con las corales que se denominan****o serpientes rey. Algunas de ellas pueden comerse a las corales reales y otras serpientes.**

**-Uy, eso quiere decir que se iba a comer a Rei –**Desde la baranda de la escalera Azumi se burla de la chica llamándola "coral"

**-¡Azumi! –**Taiki le llama la atención

**-Si, "**_**Coralia**_**" iba a ser la cena de ese pobre animalito –**Cere no ayuda mucho

**-Vamos a la esquina a comer unos deliciosos Hot Dog –**Seiya llama a sus hermanas

**-Es lo mejor –**Taiki le da dinero –**Mantenlas lejos hasta que te llame**

**-Así será – **Observa a Haruka, la chica mira a Rei como si deseara asesinarla, está esperando que la mencione para terminar lo que comenzó **–Oye…**

**-¡Haruka vamos a salir a respirar un aire menos nocivo! –** Azumi se adelanta

Darien A. la mira molesto pero guarda silencio

**-¿Papá? ** La rubia mira a su padre

**-Creo que es lo mejor mi pequeña –**Le da dinero –**Tengan cuidado **

**-¡Yo los acompañaré! –**Michiru no se siente segura después del sueño y menos con lo que le contara su hija del beso. Quiere evitar que su esposo masacre al chico –**Así que en vez de unos Hot dog los cambiamos a hamburguesas**

Las gemelas que iban a protestar gritan entusiasmadas

**-¡Si!**

Todos corren a buscar sus abrigos y se marchan dejando a Zafiro triste, se supone que él era quien comería hamburguesa ese día

**-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué te lleve de la mano? –**Cere regresa por él, no le gusta que Azumi llore y eso ha estado haciendo silenciosa por las noches

**-Ve hijo –**Brisa lo anima

Al instante y sin esperar el dinero, el niño corre escaleras abajo encontrándose con la sonrisa tímida de Azumi.

**-Hola **–Le dice cohibido

**-Hola -**Azumi le sonríe más abiertamente

Por su parte Haruka y Seiya caminan en medio de un silencio tenso detrás de los demás. Cere entretiene a Michiru

**-No tuvimos tiempo de hablar en el colegio… –**Seiya comienza

**-Es cierto, no tuvimos**

**-¿Cómo les fue en…?**

**-Por mi culpa nos fue mal**

**-Pero clasificaron**

**-No gracias a mí sino a que el colegio rival hizo trampa**

**-¿Por qué…? **–Seiya está intrigado

**-Por tu culpa no me concentré**

**-¿Mi culpa?**

**-Me besaste y… -**La luz de las farolas permiten ver el rubor

**-¿No te gusta que te bese? –**Le pregunta directo haciéndola trastrabillar sosteniéndola antes que pierda el equilibrio **-¿Eso es un si o un no?**

**-Es un… -**Cierra los ojos cuando los labios de Seiya se apoderan de los suyos…


	19. Chapter 19

**Apartamento Tsukino**

En un descuido de sus padres y vecinos, Darien descendió a la planta baja saliendo del edificio para rodearlo hasta la ventana de Serena.

Silba suavemente observando en el acto que se abre asomándose la dueña de sus sueños… y estímulos

**-Pensé que me dejarías esperando –**Susurra enojada

**-Lo siento princesa, mi hermana volvió a hacer de las suyas y alguna de sus víctimas le envió de obsequio una serpiente**

**-¡¿Una serpiente?! –**Grita asustada cubriendo su boca antes de entrar y cerrar la ventana sentándose inmediatamente frente a su cuaderno de matemática

**- Serena** –Ikuko toca la puerta antes de abrir** -¿Te sucede algo hija?**

**-No mamá, son estos ejercicios de matemáticas que me hicieron gritar y querer buscar a su creador para matarlo otra vez –**Ruborizada le guiña un ojo a su madre

**-****Pitágoras –**Le recuerda su madre riendo por sus ocurrencias -**¿Quieres cenar de una vez o esperarás a tu padre**

**-Esperaré a papá –**Sabe que ese día llegará a las diez de la noche –**Quiero compartir un poco con él antes de acostarme. La merienda que hiciste me sació**

Eso le dará tiempo para estar con Darien un buen rato

**-Está bien, veré un rato la novela mientras preparo unos pastelillos**

Sale de la recámara cerrando la puerta.

Serena se acerca a ésta y pega su oreja. No escucha nada. Con suavidad pasa el seguro volviendo a la ventana.

Darien está sentado bajo el poste iluminado

**-Puedes entrar**

**-¿Por qué mejor no sales? **–Le sugiere con su mejor sonrisa –**Podemos sentarnos en el parque o caminar hasta el Burguer… -**Decepcionado la ve desaparecer nuevamente -**¿Me habré sobrepasado? –**Rasca su cabeza

Repentinamente un zapato le da en el rostro mientras otro lo golpea en el abdomen

Preguntándose qué rayos sucede observa a su novia salir torpemente de espaldas por la ventana.

Corre a tiempo para sujetarla antes que sus posaderas toquen el suelo

**-¡Gracias mi príncipe! –**Riendo nerviosa se aferra a sus brazos

Darien la besa suavemente. Después del impacto inicial del primer beso verdadero, ella abre sus labios para aceptar gustosa su expresión amor

Darien se siente elevado, besar a Serena es una experiencia maravillosa. El único inconveniente es que parte de su cuerpo adquiere vida y desea acercarse más a ella tal como le sucede en el tocador con sus fantasías puberales…

Cerca del puesto de hamburguesas ambulante, Haruka se aferra a Seiya, esta vez el beso fue solo un roce pero no sabe si es por el riesgo a ser descubiertos o el atrevimiento del chico se le está haciendo costumbre, le parece más emocionante

**-Debes dejar de hacer eso -**Se suelta de él caminando tras su madre y amigos

**-¿Hacer qué? **–Sonriendo Seiya la sigue

**-Besarme cada vez…**

**-¿No te gusta que te bese?**

**-Si… No –**Siente que le arden las mejillas

El joven toma su mano revisando sus uñas barnizadas con un ligero tono perla

**-¿Qué opinas de la reencarnación?**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –**Aguanta el aliento cuando Seiya besa sus nudillos

**-No lo se, solo pregunto -**Se sueltan al llegar al puesto de comida rápida –**Mira Tenoh, allá están nuestros amigos**

**-Quieres decir "tus" amigos, no juego al fútbol –**Se suelta de él acercándose a su madre

En el lugar están Kazuki, Toya y Yano, éste último ha contado a sus amigos lo de la serpiente enseriándose al ver a Seiya. Se suponía que nadie debía saber de donde salió la víbora.

**-¿Qué van a querer niños? **–Michiru voltea a ver a los chicos observando el rubor de su hija **– (Oh Cielos, me recuerda a mí) **–Piensa en su primer enamorado, ella se veía igual que Haruka

**-¡Quiero una doble con todo menos cebolla! **–Azumi se acerca a Seiya **–Y no se te ocurra comerla si vas a darle un besito a Haruka –**Recomienda como si fuera una experta en la materia –

**-¿Seguro te la comerás? Apenas puedo con ella -**Su hermano duda ignorando su sugerencia

**-Yo la ayudaré a comerla –**Zafiro se ofrece –**Con una comemos los dos**

Michiru pide orden para dos, conoce a la pequeña y sabe que es capaz de pelear si el niño come más que ella

**-¿Qué quieres tú 50%? **-El moreno busca a la otra gemela que disimuladamente se acerca a Yano quien a su vez curioso la mira

**-Hola pequeña **

**-Hola –**Muy seria responde -**Y no soy pequeña**

A Yano le llama la atención el color de su cabello, los ojos azules y la piel de porcelana de la niña, de no ser porque la otra pequeña tiene el cabello más claro diría que son una sola… Corrección, el lunar en forma de corazón a la derecha del cuello de la niña que lo mira es muy llamativo, la otra lo tiene a la izquierda

**-Te pregunté que vas a comer –**Seiya mira a Yano con cara de pocos amigo alejando a su hermana -**¿Te debe algo? **

**-No…**

**-Entonces ve con las de tu tamaño **–Su instinto protector ha despertado

¡Y pensar que desde que nacieron las niñas ofreció regalarlas al primero que las mirara!

**-¡Así es papá Seiya! –**Ríen los amigos dándole un zape a Yano -**¡Deja de mirar cunas!**

**-¿Qué culpa tengo? Son muy lindas –**Guiña un ojo a Cere que abre los ojos ruborizada, acaba de perder el habla

**-¡Anda a mirar a tu madre! –**Azumi cubre a su gemela –**Hermano mayor ¡Rómpele la cara!**

Todos los presentes ríen sin poder evitarlo

**-Calma Azumi –**Michiru le entrega la orden. Zafiro ha quedado rezagado mirando de mala gana al joven **–Zafirito acá tienes la tuya, no quiero que se peleen porque comes más que ella**

**-Gracias señora Michiru **

Cere recibe por parte de su hermano una hamburguesa bien equipada, se retira con su gemela y Zafiro

**-¿Qué vas a querer? –**Michiru interroga a su hija

**-¿Vas a querer la hamburguesa de pollo? –**Seiya interviene –**Señora Michiru, yo pago la de su hija**

Michiru ya está oficialmente preocupada

**-De pollo estará bien –**Asiente la chica sin mirarlo

**-¡No lo puedo creer! –**Susurra sorprendido Toya –**Esos dos de veras se traen algo!**

**-Con razón la nueva llamó cornudo a Chiba –**Murmura Kazuki por lo bajo

**-¿No se supone que son enemigos desde el más allá? –**Yano especula, la pareja es famosa por sus pleitos. Se puede decir que son leyenda

**-El suertudo tiene a la suegra de su lado **–Kazuki silba admirado señalando con la cabeza a Michiru

**-Me pregunto quien le puso los cuernos a quien **–Toya señala hacia la dirección por donde vinieron los amigos.

Todos voltean viendo a Darien y Serena caminar tomados de las manos,

Están tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se fijan a dónde los ha llevado sus pasos hasta que están junto a los otros

**-Round dos –**Michiru suspira pesadamente –**Solo espero que Tsukino no deje a Brisa viuda y sin hijo por esto**

**-¡Vaya, vaya! El muñequito de torta tenía segundo frente –**Seiya sonríe feliz, ahora si que usará todo el arsenal para conquistar a su princesa que en ese instante pone los ojos en blanco

**-Listo, ya se descubrirá todo –**Disgustada se acerca a ellos -**¿Tienen idea par de idiotas de lo que acaba de suceder?**

**-¿Idea? –**Serena no la comprende

**-Si ¡Idea! –**Señala a los otros que escriben en sus teléfonos mientras ríen divertidos – **¡Ya todos en el colegio deben saber que soy la cornuda del año! ¡Tanto cubrirlos y así me pagan!**

**-No quisimos…**

**-¿No quisieron? –**Maldice en italiano -**¡La próxima vez que necesiten mi ayuda arrójense a los rieles del tren!**

**-Haruka hija, no te metas en problemas **–Michiru se acerca -**¿Ustedes están buscando que sus padres se den de bofetadas nuevamente? **–Los regaña –**Ya lo hicieron una vez y creo que volverá a suceder**

**-¡No! –**Serena asustada se sujeta del brazo de Darien

**-Solo la invité a comer unos perros calientes -**Darien explica calmado –**Nada que cause derramamiento de sangre**

**-¡Ey! ¿Quién es el de la hamburguesa de pollo? -**Pregunta el vendedor

**-¡Yo!** –Haruka voltea para acercarse no sin antes mirarlos -**¡Lo que les suceda desde ahora me tiene sin cuidado!**

Seiya sonríe entregándole el pedido

**-Como dije esta mañana –**Habla en voz alta para que todos lo escuchen –**Iremos juntos al baile de Otoño**

**-(¡Oh cielos!) –**Una vez más Michiru se lamenta –** (¡Me dará algo! ¡Mi esposo morirá! ¡Y pensar que deben estar juntos el fin de semana! ¡Dios dame paciencia!)**

Retirados de los mayores, Zafiro y las gemelas ríen divertidos por lo que sucede

**-¿Qué opinas de Serena y Darien hermana? **–Azumi pregunta envolviendo su hamburguesa, con solo tres mordiscos se sació

**-Se ven lindos juntos –**Cere responde -** hay que juntarlos para que mi hermano tenga más posibilidades de darnos la cuñada que queremos.**

**-Los grandes son complicados –**Zafiro mueve la cabeza –**Pero las apoyaré a ustedes, si Serena golpeó a mi hermana una vez tal vez vuelva a hacerlo **

**-¿Y eso te molesta?**

**-¿Molestarme? **–Brama -**Por culpa de Rei ya no podemos vivir juntos ¡Que le de lo que se merece y la ayudo con sus deberes!**

Los pequeños ríen cómplices mientras comen sin notar la mirada de admiración de Yano hacia la gemela más colorida…

**Secundaria mixta**

Haruka llega a la esquina cerca de la escuela junto a Seiya, no sabe como ni en qué momento se dejó engatusar por él para aceptar dejarlo acompañarla.

Esa mañana encendió su computadora cinco minutos antes de las seis de la mañana, como le sugiriera su amigo "invisible" Adom en la nota del día anterior hallándolo conectado. Chatearon durante veinte minutos hasta que Michiru la llamó para el desayuno.

Extrañamente los sueños egipcios han dado paso a extraños sueños donde se ve envuelta en exquisitos trajes bordados de piedras preciosas y finos hilos de oro.

**-Gracias por acompañarme, puedo entrar sola –**Apretando el proyecto se detiene mirando a Seiya

**-¿Tienes vergüenza que te vean conmigo? –**Impaciente le pregunta

**-Lo que sienta no es de tu incumbencia "metiche" –**Grosera responde antes de caminar decidida y con paso firme –**Lo que me faltaba ¡Tener que darle explicaciones a "ese"!**

Tiene sentimientos encontrados, Por una parte se siente atraída fuertemente por Seiya; por el otro su nuevo amigo invisible, tienen tanto en común que parece su alma gemela

**-Mi sentido pésame Tenoh –**Le dice un compañero en la entrada

**-Si necesitas un hombro donde llorar estaré para ti –**Otro le informa

**-¡Por fin estás libre! –**Escucha a su espalda

Con el uniforme de preparatoria Diamante se acerca soberbio

**-¿Qué haces acá? **–Preocupada ve a todos lados -**¿Te regresaron a secundaria?**

**-Muy graciosa Tenoh –** Acaricia su mejilla –**A mi hermana le llegó un mensaje, tu príncipe azul te abandonó por un conejito **

Ella se sacude, va a responderle cuando alguien se detiene a su lado

**-¿Y no le llegó el mensaje donde dice que Tenoh tiene nuevo novio? –**Con voz fuerte y clara Seiya se hace escuchar por todos pasando su brazo por el hombro de Haruka –**Así que no tienes de que preocuparte desteñido –**Con sorna besa la sien de la chica -**Ella está conmigo**

Suspirando de alivio, Haruka asiente sonriendo sorprendiendo a todos los compañeros

**-Ya sabes lo que dicen… "A Rey muerto, Rey puesto" ¿Cierto amor? **–Mira a Seiya que sonríe como el gato que se comió al canario

**-Muy cierto princesa**

Todos ríen y celebran a la nueva pareja.

**-Paga Seijuurou –**Un alumno extiende la mano al pelirrojo –**Te gané**

**-¡Demonios! –**Steven saca un billete entregándoselo al compañero -**¡No debí apostar mi almuerzo!**

Darien y Serena aparecen tomados de las manos oficializando de esa manera su noviazgo.

Rei fue amenazada por su hermano de llevarle una serpiente diaria si llegaba a abrir la boca, Zafiro también dio su dosis de ayuda al ofrecerle pedirle ayuda a las gemelas para molestarla o cortarle su cabello mientras duerme

**-¡Darien! ¿Por qué? –**Sakura llora junto a otras compañeras, varias chicas ya estaban ideando como conquistarlo y resulta que la pequeña y extremadamente rubia del octavo "D" pudo ganárselo

Furioso Diamante da la vuelta para marcharse no sin antes amenazar a Seiya

**-Esto te costará caro chico "c"**

**-Corrección, ahora es mi chico "B" **–Sonriendo irónica Haruka responde –**Nos vemos en los juegos deportivos "Diamantito". Espero que sepas jugar bien y no quedes detrás de la ambulancia**

Ante las risas de todos, el platinado se marcha furioso

**-¿Quién es ese bomboncito? –**Una castaña de cabello medio y ojos azules le pregunta a Mina

**-Es mi hermano** –responde la rubia observando a Yaten que viene muy bien acompañado de Abby y Samantha quienes ríen de algo que él les dijo.

**-Permíteme decirte que es un chico muy guapo**

**-Como digas –**Con los dientes apretados responde. Yaten toma una flor del jardín entregándosela a Abby

**-¿Qué sucede? **–El peliplateado pregunta -**¿Nos está viendo?**

**-Doña perfecta quiere lanzarte rayos –**Samantha responde sin pudor –**Y el perro sigue disgustado porque Lalo lo humilló en público **–Observa a Jedite que parece querer morder a alguien

**-¿Lo humillé? ¡Pobrecito! **–Mira para todos lados -**¿Dónde está el cachorrito?**

Samanthapone los ojos en blanco

**-¡Nunca sentarás cabeza! –**disgustada se marcha a los casilleros

Suena el timbre yendo todos a sus aulas. Haruka se sacude de Seiya caminando furiosa hacia el aula, solo espera que Adom, quien quiera que sea, no la haya visto abrazada a él

Por su parte Seiya se pregunta si será Diamante el hombre a quien deberá enfrentar para salvar su amor…


	20. Chapter 20

Haruka despierta hallándose en una tina llena de agua y pétalos de rosas.

Se abren dos enormes puertas ingresando una mujer mayor y dos doncellas con un traje rojo y una capa negra

**-¡Apresúrate Kamila! **(Completa, Perfecta) **– ¡Los infieles se acercan y debemos abandonar Zimony! **

Sin comprender qué sucede Haruka sale de la tina y es asistida rápidamente por las doncellas,

Frente a un espejo la atavían con una falda ancha con cintura empedrada y una blusa de mangas trasparentes con piedras preciosas en el escote.

Observa curiosa su tez extremadamente blanca y ojos azules que contrastan con la larga cabellera negra

Su frente es adornada por una cadena de piedras preciosas y la larga cabellera negra es cubierta por un velo con iguales incrustaciones, sus muñecas y tobillos son adornadas también por pulseras valiosas

**-Solo falta el calzado y estará lista Alteza –**La doncella calza sus pies con medias gruesas y zapatillas delicadas antes de sujetarle la capa negra

**-¿Qué sucede madre?**

**-¡Los infieles de occidente están cerca de la ciudad, tu primo el Rey ha dado la orden que las mujeres de su familia partamos con nuestras doncellas hacia el este, una escolta nos espera -**La toma de la mano corriendo hacia los pasillos seguidas de las mujeres –**Las noticias que traen los sobrevivientes son nefastas**

**-¿Nefastas?**

**-¡Son unos primitivos que no respetan a las mujeres virtuosas! –**Llegan a las caballerizas donde una escolta de diez hombres y seis mujeres más las esperan

**-Alteza, el príncipe Hafiz se reunirá con nosotros en medio del camino **–El soldado líder de la expedición les informa tomando a Haruka por la cintura y sentándola en la montura del caballo negro pura sangre

**-¡Ese es un verdadero hombre! –**La mujer mayor lo alaba

Haruka asiente silenciosa. Como musulmana debe agradecer a Alá haber caído en gracia al príncipe más rico del reino después del Rey. Un matrimonio que fue concertado sin su consentimiento tan pronto le vino la costumbre de las mujeres.

Se le ordenó callar y sentarse arrodillada tras un velo blanco mientras se convenía la negociación agradeciendo la cantidad que intercambiaron por ella y la dote que generosamente el Rey ofreció al príncipe.

Emprenden la huida en medio de rebullicio de moradores que escapan de la ciudad.

La mañana da paso a la tarde, solo descansan junto a un arroyo para comer pan sin levadura y frutos mientras los caballos beben agua y pastan.

La noche toma por sorpresa a los viajeros cruzando un oscuro bosque donde apenas se divisan muy pequeños rayos lunares,

Haruka siente que la espalda le quema mientras el cansancio la hace ver figuras siniestras entre las ramas

**-Este lugar me asusta** –Susurra sintiendo un frío que baja por su columna

Repentinamente se escucha un grito de Alto seguido de flechas, una de ellas silba junto a su cabeza. Aterrorizada azuza al caballo y escapa por su vida perdiéndose en el lugar más siniestro que haya conocido.

El sonido de un bebé llama su atención deteniendo su caballo en el acto…

**-Haruka hija, el muñeco infernal está por despertar a tu padre **–Sentada junto a ella Michiru acaricia su cabello

Sin abrir los ojos Haruka busca la mamila y la acomoda en la abertura de la boca

**-¡Los bebés son horribles! –**Susurra acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.

El sueño le pareció tan real, toda esa ropa y riqueza junto con la aventura de escapar de los malos, como una película de caballería. Quiere dormir nuevamente para regresar allí

**-Recuerda que hoy es sábado y Seiya vendrá a compartir el proyecto**

**-¡No…! -**Gime-** ¡Qué se lo lleve a su apartamento! ¡Quiero dormir!**

La noche anterior estuvo chateando hasta tarde con Adom, riendo ante sus chistes y compartiendo links de música e imágenes de los lugares que les gustaría conocer.

Por fortuna él no mencionó para nada el percance de primera hora en el colegio. Tal vez aún no había llegado.

Michiru le arranca la cobija pero ella la toma y se enrolla hasta la cabeza

**-Si no hacen el informe de este fin de semana no viajaremos a Francia**

Sus palabras surten el efecto de diez tazas de café

**-¡Ya estoy despierta! –**Entregándole el muñeco corre a encerrarse en el tocador

**-Parece que me he preocupado por nada –**Michiru coloca el proyecto en una carriola de juguete que Azumi le prestara a la rubia y acomoda la cama –**De gustarle Seiya estaría desesperada por pasar el día con él y no al contrario.**

No sabe que Haruka siente una gran emoción al pensar en los besos que espera recibir del chico…

Seiya abre los ojos hallándose en un campamento donde todos visten túnicas blancas con una enorme cruz en el pecho

**-¡Demonios! ¿Dónde me vine a meter? **–Pregunta el "caballero defensor de la Santa Iglesia"

Siendo un ladronzuelo de diecisiete años fue capturado cuando robaba frutas, ya había sido acusado con anterioridad por el mismo delito obligándosele a realizar trabajos forzados en las plazas recogiendo el estiércol de los caballos para que la gente de "bien" pudiera caminar tranquila sin ensuciarse.

En dos oportunidades escapó del castigo impuesto, la última porque la gente de "bien" vaciaba sus bacinillas por las ventanas siendo bañado por la pestilente orina de una "beata" que pagaba grandes sumas a la iglesia para expiar sus pecados y aún así se metía con todo el que se atravesara en su camino.

Huyó a Roma donde por la gran cantidad de gente pasaría desapercibido. Lo que no imaginó es que en el ombligo del mundo la pobreza y mendicidad contrastara con la imponencia de la Iglesia.

**-Francesco Baffi –**Un obispo ofició su juicio –**Es hallado culpable de violar en muchas oportunidades tres mandamientos de la Iglesia – **Con voz imponente lee la sentencia al joven que está encadenado en pies y manos –**Ha robado, codiciado el bien ajeno y blasfemado el nombre de Dios al jurar en vano**

**-¡Yo no violé ese mandamiento! –**Vocifera siendo golpeado por un guardia

**-Se le sentencia a veinte azotes en la plaza principal y llevará en su brazo derecho un sello que lo señalará como transgresor de la ley divina**

**-¡Me condenan a muerte! –**Otro golpe

**-Sin embargo el Santo Padre puede otorgarle una indulgencia si promete renunciar a sí mismo, tomar la cruz y luchar del lado de la Iglesia para liberar la tierra santa de los herejes de Oriente**

Seiya piensa. Si lo marcan con hierro será presa fácil de los moradores de cualquier pueblo donde vaya además de morir de hambre. No conocerá una hermosa doncella que le cocinará y atenderá como un rey mientras le otorga deleites conyugales e hijos que perpetúen su apellido.

Por otro lado puede hacer todas las tonterías que el estirado le ofrece y embarcarse a la aventura para escapar en cuanto tenga la menor oportunidad

**-Acepto lo que me ofrece **-Ladeando la cabeza responde -** la indulgencia y la espada, solo dígame cuando me marcho**

El viaje por el Mediterráneo estuvo plagado de tormentas y doce muertos a causa de una riña por comida. Al igual que él la mitad de los "caballeros" son delincuentes que gozan de la indulgencia papal, la otra mitad son fervientes cristianos.

Desembarcaron en tierra hostil donde solo ellos se entendían, atravesaron campamentos galos, ibéricos y germanos antes de alcanzar al comandante del tercer regimiento.

Un enorme hombre fanático de la iglesia, intolerante ante los judíos, cristianos ortodoxos o paganos, haciéndose famoso por su odio hacia los musulmanes.

Estando en formación con la mirada al frente escucha al comandante preguntarle a cada uno de los recién llegados sus nombres hasta que se detiene frente a él

**-¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?**

**-Francesco Baffi, Comandante **

**-Francesco… -**El hombre repite –**No se por qué te me haces conocido –**Con el bastón de mando levanta su rostro –**No me inspiras confianza**

Seiya levanta su mirada y tiembla al ver los ojos plateados más fríos que haya visto en su vida…

Despierta al escuchar a la pequeña Lizzy llorar porque desea que la tengan en brazos mientras Azumi grita que la callen para continuar durmiendo

**-¡Cielos! –**Salta de la cama dibujando rápidamente la imagen que tiene fresca en su memoria

Busca sus bocetos.

Observa los ojos del egipcio y el romano

Allí está una semejanza entre el príncipe Ptahhotep: Los ojos acerados.

Diamante tiene los ojos azules por lo que no puede ser él el príncipe. Piensa en todos sus conocidos; ninguno tiene esa mirada fría amenazante que produce escalofríos de terror

**-"¿Quién puede ser ese hombre?" -**Pensativo observa el almanaque, sábado **–"Día de enamorar a mi Eshe" **–Toma su toalla feliz por la oportunidad que se le presenta ese fin de semana olvidando el sueño se pregunta que puede regalarle para su cumpleaños dentro de tres meses y medio...

**Gimnasio**

Lita amaneció con ganas de acabar el mundo.

¿Cómo rayos su padre la inscribió en esa horrible escuela? ¿No fue suficiente el divorcio y que su madre otorgara su custodia completa a su ex esposo?

¡Y para completar cayó como tonta en el primer colegio de Yamagushi que la inscribieron. Golpeando la bolsa de arena sonríe satisfecha. Por lo menos se ganó la fama de ángel vengador mientras su padre intentaba que las autoridades de la escuela comprendieran la razón de su reacción.

Su ex novio cruza la calle cada vez que la ve caminar por la misma acera en dirección a él y todos los chicos se mantienen lejos…

**-¡Puerco! –**Golpea el saco pensando en Andrew –**Si crees que me ganarás en algo piénsalo dos veces**

Escucha que su proyecto llora, volteando los ojos camina hacia una banca donde reposa el muñeco

**-Oye niña, están prohibidos los niños en el gimnasio –**El dueño le reclama

**-Mi padre te paga lo suficiente para que yo pueda relajarme, y si no lo recuerdas oficialmente soy una menor de edad **–Grosera le responde a su tío

Tanto él como el padre de Lita son luchadores profesionales de artes marciales mixtas.

**-¡Está bien! puedes traer al hijo de la máscara mientras sea de mentira, quítale las baterías y vamos a luchar**

**-¿La tía volvió a correrte? –**Después de seguir las instrucciones que la profesora Setsuna les dictara vuelve el muñeco a su lugar

**-Es la tercera vez del mes y todo porque le dije que el pastel de chocolate no le quedó como en otras ocasiones**

Lita ríe

**-Dile lo que sea a mi tía, pero no te metas con su comida**

**-Quiere que la visites este fin de semana para enseñarte su nueva especialidad**

Suben a la lona colocándose los protectores

**-Por culpa del tonto colegio no podré –**Disgustada recuerda la visita que debe hacer para llenar el formulario de proyecto en parejas –**Un retrasado está en el mismo proyecto del pequeño monstruo y debo ir a su casa** -toman posiciones

**-¿Por qué no en la tuya? -**Con veinte centímetros por sobre ella se ve muy amenazante

**¿Para que papá acabe con él sin permitirle siquiera saludar? ¡Y luego me mandan con la mujer que me dio a luz! **–Observa a su oponente estudiando como tomarlo desprevenido

**-Contigo es más que suficiente –**Admite –**Muéstrame que estás hecha pequeña Kino**

**-¡Así será! –**Ataca primero

Andrew y Steven ingresan al gimnasio seguidos de Darien y Jedite, buscan un gimnasio donde los ayuden a mejorar su tono muscular así como a tener destrezas en lucha

**-¡Bárbaro! –**Steven señala la lona –**Si esa niña pelea de esa manera ya quiero ser cliente del lugar**

Acercándose más ven admirados las destrezas de los luchadores al repeler los ataques a la vez que hacen el intento de inutilizar al otro

Repentinamente el hombre toma a la chica arrojándola hacia los chicos

**-¡Demonios! –**Se levanta volviendo al ataque

Los jóvenes creen haber visto mal

**-Esa… ¿es Kino? **Tragando en seco Andrew se preocupa

**-Así es –**Darien responde viendo como la chica golpea la parte posterior de la rodilla del hombre haciéndolo perder el equilibrio antes de derribarlo con un golpe en el rostro -**¡Me inscribiré aquí! **

**¡Yo también! –**Corean los otros excepto Andrew.

Con la destreza de la chica para la pelea quedan descartados los consejos paternos.

**-Tendré que comprarme un libro de auto ayuda **–Piensa en voz alta

Lita lo escucha volteando hacia su voz

**-Atiende a tu bastardo mientras me baño –**Despojándose del los protectores camina hacia las duchas

**-¿Eres el que sale con mi sobrina? **–El tío de Lita le pregunta

**-Somos compañeros de aula… nada más**

El tío de la chica asiente

**-Bien, porque mi hermano está practicando para cuando aparezca el segundo enamorado de mi pequeña rosa y encargarse personalmente de él –**Deja la lona y va hacia el despacho -**¿Quién quiere inscribirse?**

**-Nosotros –**Reciben una planilla de inscripción y otra de permiso de su representante legal

Andrew rasca su cabeza ¿Cómo hará para acercarse a esa fiera para invitarla al baile?

La respuesta no la sabe, pero de algo tiene seguridad y es que no se dará por vencido…


	21. Chapter 21

Yaten duerme tranquilo cuando su padre toca la puerta

**-Te buscan hijo**

No escucha que se abre la puerta de su alcoba y vuelve a cerrarse

**-Que vengan otro día después de las tres de la tarde -**Repentinamente lo despojan de la cobija y la almohada golpeándolo con ésta última **-¡Auch! ¿Qué rayos sucede?**

**-¡Grandísimo perezoso! ¡Te estuve esperando desde las ocho y son las nueve!**

Entre almohadazos el peliplateado sorprendido observa a Mina

**-¡¿Qué haces en mi alcoba?! **–La interroga en medio del ataque -**¡Papá! ¿Quién la dejó entrar?**

**-¡Qué papá ni qué nada! ¡Tenemos un informe que entregar! ¿Y me dices que hago aquí? –**Le arroja la almohada. Acaba de darse cuenta que está en calzoncillos y no dejan a la imaginación lo que le sucede al adolescente -**Te espero afuera ¡Y más te vale que te apures!**

Yaten se extraña por el rubor y la tempestuosa marcha de la rubia hasta que siente frío en las piernas.

Bajando la mirada ríe al conocer el motivo de su huida…

**Parque**

Después de ir al gimnasio Darien prefirió encontrarse con Sakura en terreno neutral para evitar malos entendidos

La chica continúa en su plan de conquista a pesar de conocer su noviazgo

**-Hola Darien –**Exageradamente maquillada aparece la chica –**Acá tengo a Dariana**

**-Bien ¿Qué haremos primero?**

**-Podríamos saludarnos con un beso **–Sugiere coqueta

**-Veamos los apuntes… **Ignorándola saca su libreta

Lee lo que les dictara la profesora el día anterior sin darse cuenta de lo que su compañera trama.

Mientras una amiga enfoca la cámara de su teléfono Sakura aprovecha para besarlo tomándolo desprevenido y sujetándolo por las orejas

El moreno abre los ojos azorado intenta soltarse forcejeando con la chica dándole la espalda a la cómplice, logra separarse casi de inmediato no sin sentir que le templa las orejas sin darle oportunidad a la espía de tomar ninguna imagen

-**¡Rayos! –**Murmura escondiéndose la otra –**Quería aprovechar esto a mi favor y no el de Sakura**

Por su parte Darien limpia el labial transferido a sus labios con su pañuelo

**-¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Te has vuelto loca?**

**-¡Lo siento tanto! **Se excusa sonriente -** ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Eres tan atractivo**

**-¡Si vamos a trabajar juntos te exijo respeto! –**Se siente acosado –**O preferiré aplazar el proyecto y el año escolar –**Tomando la muñeca la guarda en su mochila para llevársela a casa cuando se activa el programa -**¡Lo que faltaba!**

**-¡No te vayas, te colaboraré en lo que quieras pero dame el placer de tu compañía!**

**-Que sea acá o en casa con Rei acompañándonos –**Sabe que los únicos que la soportan son su familia

**-Acá estará bien –**Intenta tocarlo pero Darien se escuda detrás de un recipiente para basura -**¡Oh vamos! Ni que el beso hubiera sido tan terrible**

**-Permíteme dejarte claro que tengo novia y se llama Serena Tsukino, no pienso dejarla…**

**-¿Por ella dejaste a Tenoh? –**Hace pucheros –**Te estaba esperando desde el séptimo grado cuando te conocí… ¡No he tenido novio por ti!**

Darien suspira. ¿Por qué tienen que sucederle estas cosas a él?

**Apartamento 3-B**

**9:00 AM**

**-Haruka hija **–Michiru toca la puerta de la recámara –**Seiya llegó**

**-Dile que pase**

La puerta se abre de inmediato

**-¡¿Qué pase?! ¡¿A tu habitación?! –**Alarmada Michiru le pregunta

**-Es broma mamá –**Se levanta del escritorio donde ha estado estudiando química –**Estoy saliendo**

**-Bien, iré a atenderlo, tu desayuno ya está listo**

**-Gracias mamá, puedes ir a pintar**

**-¿Con invitados en casa? No señorita, estaré atenta en caso que tengan una emergencia –**Abandona la alcoba

La rubia revisa frente al espejo su atuendo de pantalón jeans y camisa blanca aplicando en sus labios brillo con sabor a fresas y un suave toque de perfume en sus muñecas.

**-Solo para sentirme mejor, nada que demostrarle a ese**

Toma la carriola y algunos cuadernos revisando la hora, cinco minutos antes que se active el nuevo programa

Seiya la espera en la mesa, Natzu le dio desayuno y por más que le insistió a Michiru que no quería comer allí se encuentra con okazu y fideos calientes; frente a él se halla la ensalada de frutas de Haruka

**-Buenos días –**Seiya se levanta y hace una reverencia al verla aparecer

**-Gracias por la ensalada mamá –**Se sienta ignorándolo

**-Hoy estás hermosa **–Susurra con un tono que solo ella puede escuchar

**-Mamá ¿Dónde está papá? **–Toma un trozo de fruta haciendo creer que no hay nadie frente a ella

**-Salió a trotar –**Michiru le informa -** después que lo despertara el llanto de tu bebé ya no pudo dormir y prefirió salir a trotar hasta el puesto de frituras más cercano ¡Para él comer sano es un delito!**

Ha notado la manera descortés como Haruka ignora a Seiya, debería sentirse aliviada pero… Recuerda la amenaza de su hija el día que se enteró que pasarían el fin de semana juntos

Busca dos cebollas grandes, una zanahoria y un pimentón rojo encargándose de elaborar una ensalada bien picante y mata aliento para asegurarse de mantenerlos alejados.

**-Tal vez debería alcanzarlo –**Haruka responde.Tomando un trozo de papaya lo come antes de continuar –**Necesito aire fresco para prepararme en Química. El próximo lunes es la segunda eliminatoria de las Olimpiadas y esta vez no fallaré**

**-¿Cómo haremos con el informe? **

La pregunta de Seiya es ignorada nuevamente

**-¿Sabes mamá? He estado pensando en lo que haremos en Francia durante el tiempo que no estemos absorbidas por el evento **–Toma un trozo de sandía –**Podemos hacernos pasar por turistas tontas y visitar el Louvre… -**Su plato de frutas es reemplazado por una ensalada muy aromática -**¿Y esto? –**Arruga la nariz al llegarle el olor fuerte de la cebolla

**-Fue lo que me pediste para hoy, lo recuerdo bien –**Michiru le entrega otra ración a Seiya –**Come hijo, dicen que la cebolla es buena para la circulación (y mantener a los enamorados alejados) **–Sonríe al ver las expresiones decepcionadas –**No se levantarán hasta que acaben el plato**

Por primera vez Haruka mira a Seiya, él a su vez se prenda de su mirada verde antes de sonreír y comenzar a comer

Cómo si eso lo fuera a detener de su propósito…

**3 Horas más tarde**

La cebolla no logró lo que el muñeco si.

Haruka siente que la cabeza le estallará.

**-¡¿Por qué ese diabólico ser no se apaga?! –**Grita desesperada

**-Es la combinación de todos mis hermanos –**Seiya opina intranquilo.

Haroto los echó al pasillo ocupando ellos en las escaleras donde los otros vecinos también los corren a causa del insoportable llanto terminando en la azotea

No ha podido besarla ni una sola vez porque tan pronto terminaron de comer la espeluznante ensalada el programa se activó.

Por más que han hecho todo lo que se les dictó no han logrado silenciarlo

**-¡La profesora Setsuna nos odia!**

**-Concuerdo contigo **–Seiya asiente dándole vueltas al muñeco -**¿Cómo diablos hacen ustedes para aguantar esto toda una vida?**

**-¿Crees que nacemos predispuestas a aguantar esta tortura? ¡Solo las más valientes lo hacen y yo no lo soy! –**Gime con las manos en la cabeza **– Si antes amaba a mi madre desde ahora la adoro más ¡Esto me está enloqueciendo!**

**-¿Qué hace mi madre cuando fotocopia está insoportable? –**Seiya cierra los ojos intentando concentrarse. **-Mamá la acuesta con el pecho en el colchón y le da suaves toques en su traserito, lo hace rítmicamente hasta que la pequeña máquina de hacer popó se duerme…**

Ambos se miran

**-¡Necesitamos una cama! –**Gritan al unísono

**-Papá no quiere ni verlo Será en tu apartamento, podemos usar la cuna de Lizzy. Quiero… –**Haruka entra descendiendo las escaleras sin importarle que su compañero la siga – **¡Necesito algo que me libere de este dolor de cabeza! **

Controlando el deseo de arrojar el muñeco al precipicio, Seiya se encarga de bajar todo lo que han usado hasta ahora siguiendo a Haruka hasta el tercer piso donde Michiru regaña a Haruka

**-¡Dejaste el teléfono! ¿No sabes que debes tenerlo contigo en todo tiempo? ¡Hoy has sido una hija desconsiderada!**

La chica la abraza

**-No se como fui de bebé pero… ¡Gracias por lo que hiciste! –**Besa su mejilla dejando a su madre impresionada

**-Creo que deberé regañarla más –**Musita escuchando la puerta de su alcoba cerrarse

**-¿Dónde está? –**Seiya le pregunta

**-Creo que se escondió en su alcoba… -**Mira al muñeco tomándolo – **¿Ya intentaron cantarle mientras lo acunan en el pecho? Con Haruka funcionaba de maravilla ** -Le muestra la técnica antes de regresarlo **–Prueba tú**

**-¿No es mejor que lo haga su hija?**

**-¿No eres el padre de "eso"? –**Lo mira retadora

**-Pero… **–Apenado se niega a recibirlo, sin embargo el ruido lo hace tomarlo e imitar a Michiru, gradualmente el sonido va disminuyendo hasta que el silencio y la paz regresan a sus oídos -**¡Es una santa señora Michiru!**

**-Lo se –**Ríe –**Tu madre envió por ti para almorzar pero le dije que te atendería**

**-Lo que quiero es dormir por horas –**Suspira

Michiru lo mira fijamente, con solo catorce años él es más alto que ella, curiosamente unas semanas antes Haruka le ganaba centímetros, ahora es todo lo contrario

**-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –**El chico asiente ingresando a la sala y desplomándose en el sofá -**¿Por qué llamas Eshe a mi hija?**

**-¿Yo hago eso? –**Se hace el sorprendido –**No lo se. Por lo menos suena mejor que "Trasero de Camello" como su hija me llama casi todo el tiempo **–Cierra los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el mullido espaldar **–Ser padre es lo peor que puede sucederle a alguien. La jirafa… su hija tiene razón, debo agradecer a mi madre su paciencia **–Arrastra las palabras

Michiru asiente pensativa

No ha logrado saber nada más de lo que halló en la Internet.

Tal vez el miedo a lo sobrenatural la tiene paranoica, eso y que su hija madure demasiado rápido…

**Francia**

**Paris**

**2.30 AM**

**-Bienvenido señorito Chatebriand -**El mayordomo de la imponente mansión recibe al hijo de su patrón, uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa

**-Gracias Gerard ¿Papá está despierto? –**Entrega la gabardina color crema

**-El señor Chatebriand acaba de dormirse, como patrocinador principal anoche estuvo reunido con los medios de comunicación dando los pormenores de la semana de la moda. Luego asistió a un cóctel…**

**-Papá debería hacer cosas más productivas **

Alto y musculoso, a sus veinte años Eros Chatebriand es el soltero más codiciado de Europa, aún sobre la nobleza de la cual desciende. Con la monarquía abolida en Francia, su padre es el primo del rey sin corona

Soberbio y orgulloso de su linaje, a Eros lo visitan desde hace varios años extraños sueños intermitentes despertando agotado. La última semana, esos sueños han sido diarios.

Lleva el oscuro cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y usa pendientes de oro con incrustaciones de diamante en forma de cruz egipcia.

Sus ojos plateados lo hacen parecer frío y duro, la prensa del corazón y amarillista lo bautizó como el demonio de los ojos de acero, cualidad que aprovecha para mantenerse alejado de toda vida y el círculo social snob al que detesta, se toma la vida muy en serio y cada decisión la toma considerando los beneficios que recibirá él por sobre los demás.

Contra la voluntad de su padre ingresó a Cambridge (Reino Unido) a estudiar Historia Antigua a la par de Estudios Internacionales como le fuera ordenado. Habla con fluidez griego antiguo, latín, italiano, egipcio, inglés, español y japonés además de su lengua natal

**-¿Va a descansar o comerá algo antes?**

**-Iré a dormir –**Toma varios catálogos de la mesa de correspondencias -**¿Y esto?**

**-Le fueron enviados a su padre para que conociera por fotografía a las modelos que participarán en el evento**

**-Me los llevaré, estoy algo alterado por el vuelo. Ve a descansar -**Se encamina a la enorme escalera

**-Que tenga buenas noches señorito**

Eros se apresura a llegar a su recámara y se despoja del traje colocándose un pijama oscuro antes de recostarse en las sábanas de seda.

Lee las noticias del evento y la importancia del desfile pasando luego las páginas lentamente. Todas las modelos le parecen más de lo mismo, esqueléticas y sin vida en la mirada.

Coloca el catálogo en la mesa cuando ve algo que llama su atención obligándolo a tomarlo nuevamente.

Una rubia de ojos verdes oriunda de la tierra del sol naciente adorna la parte posterior de la publicación, ha sido tomada en cuenta para desfilar a pesar de su corta edad.

Le parece hermosa, la chica transmite alegría con su sonrisa; no ve el lente de la cámara sino que sus ojos están dirigidos pícaros hacia la parte superior de su derecha.

**-Es la primera vez que te veo y sin embargo… -**Pasa su dedo por la imagen –**Creo que te conozco. Mañana sabré un poco más de ti.**

Minutos después apaga la lámpara y se arropa sumergiéndose casi de inmediato en uno de los sueños, la novedad es que la jovencita del catálogo está presente en él….


	22. Chapter 22

En medio de su primer choque bélico, Francesco logró escapar al ver como asesinaban sin piedad mujeres y niños.

**-Robo para sobrevivir, ¡no violaré más mandamientos de mi señor! Iré al cielo y ese loco asesino no lo impedirá. -**Despojándose de la cota de malla y todo lo que lo señalara como occidental, robó a un muerto su ropa y calzado vistiéndolo luego con sus propias ropas. Todo lo hizo en tiempo récord en una zanja algo alejada de la batalla **-Creerán que el muertito soy yo. Francesco Baffi ha muerto el día cinco del mes tercero de 1097, año de mi nuevo nacimiento, desde hoy soy Hanif… ¿Qué? Debo pensar un nombre completo **–Habla con el cadáver como si éste lo escuchara –**Me voy a disfrutar de mi nueva vida, suerte compañero –** Observando para todos lados corrió como poseso hasta que sus pies se le inflamaron.

Deambuló por los campos cruzando pequeños pueblos por las noches mientras robaba comida y ropa, a escondidas del comandante aprendió algunas palabras del dialecto musulmán y otras al espiar a los pobladores por el día desde su escondite.

Su cabello rubio es un gran inconveniente para él, teniendo que usar un Keffiyed en todo momento para cubrirlo. Los dos últimos días ha seguido el sendero de un río esperando que lo lleven al mar y no a un lago o al fin del mundo donde cuentan que existen espantosos monstruos que se comen a un hombre y su espíritu de una sola bocanada.

Esa noche con la fogata lista empala dos pequeños pescados para asarlos.

Repentinamente escucha ruido a su espalda seguido de un relincho de caballo.

Con puñal en mano se levanta alerta observando en dirección al ruido

Un inmenso ser se acerca vacilante

Francesco camina cauteloso hacia él detallando una larga capa oscura sobre un enorme caballo

**-"Ese será mi medio de escape" **–Piensa derribar a su jinete y montar el brioso caballo cuando el bulto sobre éste resbala

Francesco tiene tiempo de soltar el puñal antes de sujetar al jinete que ha perdido el sentido

Para fortuna del holgazán la persona es liviana logrando llevarla hasta la fogata antes de correr al caballo y sujetar las riendas y atarlo en un tronco junto al río para que beba agua, escapará en él después de asegurarse que el jinete esté bien.

Vuelve a su paciente retirando la capa sorprendiéndose al ver que es una mujer, la más bella que ha visto en su vida, pestañas negras contrastan con la piel muy blanca donde los rastros de lágrimas lavaron la suciedad, tal vez es una tonta musulmana que ha escapado de su marido… pero es muy joven para tener esposo. Casi una niña

Mira sus muñecas pasmándose, nunca antes había visto tanta riqueza junta; un brillo malicioso se apodera de sus ojos. Con sumo cuidado retira las pulseras y las guarda entre sus ropajes. Donde vaya se encargará de no trabajar jamás y tendrá una vida cómoda. No toca las joyas de su pecho y cintura, ante todo es un caballero manteniendo alejadas sus manos de los lugares pudorosos

La cadena de su frente acompaña a las pulseras.

Luego de atizar el fuego y arropar a la damisela con la capa, camina hacia el caballo que bebe agua.

El equino lo mira resoplando enojado

**-Vamos caballito –**El animal lo empuja con la cabeza -**¿Quieres que te pague para que me lleves? Tengo fortuna **–Nuevamente el caballo le hace desplante **-¡Maldito animal! ¡Vas a obedecerme! -**Sin embargo el equino levanta las patas delanteras intentando golpearlo **-¡Desgraciado animal! **–Cae derribado hacia atrás rodando a tiempo antes que el caballo lo aplaste **-¡Tú te lo buscaste! –**Busca su daga recordando que la soltó en los arbustos para atajar a la joven

Sin arma de defensa y con un caballo que se opone a obedecerlo no le queda más remedio que volver a la fogata y esperar que amanezca para buscar el puñal y marcharse antes que la acompañante despierte y se halle asaltada.

Come el pescado a medio cocinar y se acuesta mirando a la luna. La chica dormida aún comienza a llorar y hablar en árabe, logra reconocer algunas palabras, entre ellas Alá, príncipe, Hafiz y Zimony

¿Es una princesa? Solo una princesa podría tener tantas joyas sobre ella

Zimony… Es la ciudad donde se dirigía el ejército del loco asesino de donde desertó hace cuatro días

La mujer continúa llorando por lo que suspirando se acerca y la abraza

**-No llores princesa, mientras estés conmigo nada malo te pasará… solo se te perdieron los adornos que traías, nada más **

Aspirando el aroma de su cabello le susurra al oído palabras suaves causando en ella paz, se tranquiliza hasta inmovilizarse y suspirar temblorosa

Francesco la aprieta contra él

**-"Nadie me creerá que abracé a una princesa, dirán que violé otro mandamiento"**

Riendo por lo bajo se queda dormido…

**-Hijo ve a dormir a tu cama**

La voz de Haroto penetra en la mente de Seiya. Abre los ojos parpadeando varias veces, se percata que está dormido en el sofá de los Tenoh y tiene al muñeco en su pecho

**-¿Qué sucedió? **Comienza a recordar la pesadilla del proyecto **-¡Cielos! **

**-Te quedaste dormido y estabas hablando latín –**Haroto responde preocupado

**-¿Latín? ¡Si me cuesta comprender mi propio idioma!**

**-Ven para que almuerces Seiya, –**Michiru lo llama desde el comedor** -no quiero que Natzu me acuse de ser mala anfitriona **

El joven se levanta mirando a Haroto, el rubio se halla sentado frente a él curioseando las pertenencias del muñeco

**-¿No comprendes más que el japonés?**

**-¿Dónde está su hija? **–Seiya responde con otra pregunta, por supuesto que comprende el egipcio antiguo y el árabe, pero no piensa confesarlo, lo del latín… tendrá que verificarlo

**-Pasando un fuerte dolor de cabeza –**Responde Michiru –**Los padres deberíamos ir a la escuela y exigir que les cambien el proyecto, nuestros vecinos están enojados por el ruido de la mañana, no quiero imaginar si eso se activa en la madrugada**

**-¿Eso significa que los chicos deberán dormir bajo el mismo techo? –**Haroto se levanta alarmado, no quiere que se repita lo sucedido noches atrás -**¡Me niego!**

Seiya recibe un mensaje de Nicolás

_**-"Esta noche fiesta de fogata e la playa, trae a tu novia" **_

**-No creo que papá y mamá quieran que duerma fuera del nido –**Responde pensativo al hombre mayor **–Si mamá no me tiene a la vista se muere de angustia**

Escribe una respuesta rápida enviándola

El resto del fin de semana fue una pesadilla para las tres parejas enemigas

El programa no los dejó dormir ni descansar casi nada, Haruka casi enloquece por el ruido ensordecedor.

En lo que respecta a Mina y Yaten, el peliplateado tuvo que pasar la noche del sábado en la casa del director quien castigado por el proyecto terminó durmiendo en el jardín prometiéndose aprobar a todos los alumnos y terminar ese suplicio.

Diamante quiso repetir su odisea de años atrás sin lograrlo, esta vez Yaten que alcanzó una altura considerable lo retó a pelear teniendo que retirarse a su recámara. Mina admiró su nuevo valor… Hasta que escuchó a Yaten hablar por teléfono con Abby deseándole feliz fin de semana.

Sakura quiso pasarse de lista con Darien, pero el moreno le quitó la muñeca obligando a Rei a atenderla, Darien Armando quiso abogar por su hija enmudeciendo cuando Brisa abrió la puerta del apartamento invitándolo a marcharse.

**-Y no te preocupes en regresar** –Las palabras dichas con énfasis lo hicieron recapitular

El pobre hombre no tuvo más remedio que dar la vuelta y encerrarse en la recámara de Zafiro

**-¡Otra vez no! –**El niño gimió al verlo en su alcoba saliendo a quejarse con su madre **-¡Mamá, llévate a papá!**

**-¡Oh hijito!**

**-Buenas noches Rei –**Darien soberbio deja las cosas de la muñeca en el comedor –**Como no dormirás nuestro hermano ocupará tu cama **–va en busca de la pesadilla

**-¡Mamá! **–La impotencia de hallarse sin defensor la tienen pálida

**-Tu hermano mayor ha hablado –**Brisa toma de la mano a su hijo pequeño –**Buenas noches hijito –**Lo besa –**Me retiraré a descansar y si me duermo no hagan ruido por favor, ese trabajo me tiene agotada**

**-Buenas noches mamita, ¡buenas noches Darien! –**Grita a todo pulmón. Sonriendo malicioso mira a Rei –**Pásala en grande –**Corre a encerrarse **-¡Me voy a jugar The Avengers en la laptop de Rei!**

**-¡Eso es lo que sucede cuando pasa mucho tiempo junto a las gemelas! **–La chica se queja

**-Lo que digas **–Su hermano mayor regresa con el proyecto **–Cuídala, y si lo haces mal o me despierta te daré la paliza que mis padres no han hecho, ya papá no te apoya –**Advierte cuando la ve abrir la boca –**Así que aprende a ser persona –**Entrega la muñeca

Siendo un genio de la informática Darien logró burlar el programa de la profesora, la muñeca no ha hecho más ruido que el de siempre. Es una de las razones por las que no ha necesitado a Sakura cerca de él, lo contrario de los otros que deben estar juntos con el proyecto o éste se descontrola

Ahora la programó para que llore cinco minutos después que no haya movimiento ni sonido, piensa darle a su hermana las dos mejores noches de su vida…

**-Darien ¿Hablaste con tu padre sobre la fiesta? –**Brisa no está segura de otorgarle el permiso

**-Intenté hacerlo pero como no soy Rei no me dio permiso** –Disgustado responde

Brisa piensa

**-Si te permito ir… ¿A qué hora regresarás? –**Observa la hora, ocho de la noche **-¿Quiénes estarán presentes? **–Se alejan a la recámara de ella

**-Todos mis compañeros del equipo de básquet **

**-¿Y Seiya? **

**-A menos que le den permiso a Haruka no creo que pueda ir. Esa penitencia disfrazada de proyecto los tiene unidos**

**-¿Darle permiso a Haruka? ¿Una jovencita en esa fiesta? ¡Haroto moriría! Ya tiene suficiente con tener que permanecer despierto para vigilarlos. El pobre envejecerá diez años estos dos días**

**-Eso creo –**Recibe un mensaje de Serena, sus padres están viendo el maratónico de los sábados y ella está lista **–Prometo regresar más tardar a las once**

**-Muy bien, puedes irte**

Sin perder tiempo Darien toma su chaqueta, besando a su madre corre a encontrarse con su novia que ya está fuera de su apartamento…

**Lunes**

Antes de irse a la escuela las gemelas y Zafiro se desviaron al segundo piso donde la noche anterior dejaron una preciada pertenencia.

**-Buenos días niños los esperaba, solo tengo cinco minutos, son los suficientes para mostrarles los resultados**

**-Buenos días señor Yamamoto **–hacen una respetuosa reverencia antes de correr felices a la computadora donde se entretienen viendo su "arte"

**-¿Cómo lo lograron? –**el señor Yamamoto, un joven de veintidós años, estudiante del último años de Ingeniería de Sistemas les pregunta en medio de risas.

**-No fue fácil -**Cere responde –**Pero revisando las cosas de Seiya pudimos saber de los otros y con las videocámaras de papá, de Darien y…**

**-Le pedí prestada a Haruka la suya sin decir para qué la necesitaba pudimos hacerlo –**Azumi toma la palabra señalando las imágenes en el monitor – **Cuando llamamos a nuestro primo Yaten para ir a visitarlo nos dijo que estaba ocupado en casa de una compañera, **

**-Preguntando a sus amigos supimos donde estaba, **

**-Los otros fue cuestión de suerte –**Zafiro –**Estaba persiguiendo a Darien cuando vi a la peleona gritarle al otro tonto antes de levantar el muñeco, enfoqué la cámara y grabé; eso si, corrí muy rápido cuando me vio y gritó que le diera la cámara**

Todos ríen por el resultado obtenido

Zafiro y las gemelas grabaron todos los acontecimientos de ese fin de semana pidiéndole ayuda a un vecino para que les ayudara a editar los momentos más divertidos y subiéndolo a You tube, siendo visitado el video en la primera media hora por más de dos mil personas.

Lograron ubicar a otros compañeros de sus hermanos, grabando cuando la chica de cabello castaño lanzaba al río a su muñeco teniendo el rubio que arrojarse a rescatarlo mojándose hasta los huesos…

La hija del director golpeando con el proyecto a Yaten, tildándolo de arrogante mala persona y otras palabras que no les permiten pronunciar

Las huidas intempestivas de Darien cuando escuchaba que Sakura estaba en el edificio fue lo más divertido, el chico hacía maniobras de escapista corriendo peligro algunas veces y todo por no estar con la loca que lo llamaba Dari y a la muñeca Dariana.

Los gritos y amenazas de Haruka hacia Seiya que la seguía calmado abrazándola en dos oportunidades para que llorara en su hombro mientras le decía que pronto pasará esa penitencia, Haroto enojado separándolos…

Michiru corriendo tras su hija intentando apaciguar su mal genio fueron otros momentos dignos de mirarlos más de una vez.

El video se convertirá en el favorito del mundo.

Lo que nadie sospecha es que un joven de ojos plateados y cabello negro observa interesado el video repitiendo siempre donde aparece Haruka. No comprende por qué verla abrazada a su acompañante le causa una furia indescriptible…

**Secundaria Mixta**

**-Buenos días Furuhata –**Una Lita más amable llega al colegio

**-Buenos días Kino**

Ambos tienen enormes ojeras.

El mismo semblante tienen todos los alumnos de Noveno A… excepto Darien que parece listo para posar para el carnet de conducir. En su lugar Rei es quien parece apunto de caer rendida.

Sakura también tiene mal semblante, pero es a causa de un fuerte catarro ganado la noche del sábado en la playa cuando escondida tras unas rocas espiaba a Darien y Serena besándose apasionados lejos de la fogata

Todos esperan en el pasillo a que la profesora Setsuna salga de la oficina del Director. Haruka se sienta en el suelo junto a Seiya, siente que los ojos se le cierran cabeceando hasta que finalmente se queda dormida en el hombro de éste

Mina y Yaten ya no parecen odiarse, pero nada se puede saber de esos dos, su deporte favorito es llevarse la contraria en todo. Ese día hablan sobre los ejercicios de matemática

_**-"Buenos días al alumnado, personal docente, administrativo y obrero, feliz inicio de semana. Los alumnos de las Olimpiadas de Ciencias deben dirigirse al Laboratorio de Química"**_

Yaten suspira estirándose, intentando así liberarse del cansancio. Darien se detiene frente a Haruka que no se ha dado por enterada del llamado

**-Haruka, nos vamos –**Nada. Intenta tocarla pero Seiya se lo impide manoteando su mano

**-¡No la toques!**

**-Solo intento despertarla**

Todos están atentos esperando la pelea entre el ex y el actual novio de la rubia

**-Vete tranquilo, yo la despierto –**Seiya le dice de mala gana antes de hablar al oído a Haruka –**Eshe despierta**

**-¿Eshe? –**Darien lo mira con curiosidad -**¿Te equivocaste de novia?**

**-¡No es de tu incumbencia! –**Lo molesta antes de volver su atención a Haruka –**Te esperan…**

**-Adom, tengo mucho sueño, no quiero alejarme de ti –**Las palabras dichas en egipcio antiguo las puede comprender solamente Seiya

**-¿Qué dijo? **Mina siente curiosidad,

**-Dijo que no quiere a nadie más que a mí cerca de ella**

La profesora Setsuna aparece algo enojada. Disgusto que se disipa al ver a los enemigos tratarse cordialmente

**-Buenos días alumnos, vamos al patio techado, ha comenzado a llover y un virus está rondando**

Darien y Yaten se marchan al laboratorio de Química, los otros siguen a Setsuna, Seiya y Haruka quedan a solas en el pasillo

**-Eshe… ¿Cuándo despertarás y me recordarás? –**Besa suavemente sus labios

Haruka despierta notando el rostro de Seiya muy cerca de ella

**-¡Cielos me dormí! –**Mira a todos lados -**¿Dónde están los demás?**

**-Los de las Olimpiadas se marcharon al Laboratorio, los otros a la cancha techada. **

**-¿Por qué no me llamaste?**

**-Lo hice pero no escuchabas **

Rápidamente la rubia se levanta

**-¡Ese maldito proyecto me tiene alterado el sueño! –**Toma sus cosas acomodando su boina. Emprende la marcha al laboratorio pero regresa otorgándole a Seiya un beso en la mejilla –**Gracias por la paciencia que demostraste este fin de semana**

Se aleja al ver la intención de él en regresarle el beso, corre por el pasillo dejando al joven con la mano en la mejilla

**-Por Maat prometo hacer que te enamores de mí nuevamente**

Sonriente Seiya se encamina con el proyecto hacia la cancha techada

Las esperanzas comienzan a florecer…


	23. Chapter 23

Setsuna mira a todos los alumnos notando que faltan los de las olimpiadas y Seiya.

El adolescente entra a paso calmado al gimnasio y se sienta en las gradas.

**-Una vez más les doy los buenos días y feliz inicio de semana –**Observa los rostros cansados, su yerno es el más agotado.

Penny se negó a hacer nada por el proyecto, solo se presentó a la casa y vio televisión, durmió en el sofá de la sala Seijuurou, revisó la nevera y cansó a los padres del pelirrojo mientras él hacía todo el trabajo.

**-Buenos días –**Dicen en coro.

Anuncia que el proyecto termina ese mismo día informando que la próxima semana comienza otro un poco menos extenuante pero con la misma responsabilidad. Hace señas al conserje que se acerca con una caja y un marcador.

Cada pareja entrega el muñeco y el informe que elaboraron el fin de semana. Seiya, Mina y Sakura lo hacen individualmente.

Una hora después el resto de los alumnos llega y se sientan con sus compañeros de proyecto. Seiya mira a Haruka extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a sentarse a su lado, ella silenciosa la acepta apoyándose en él

**-Nos regresaron en el camino. Las olimpiadas fueron postergadas hasta nuevo aviso debido a que por las lluvias la carretera están inundadas –**Informa Darien al grupo **–Desde anoche llueve a raudales…**

**-Piensan… -**Yaten toma la palabra

_**-"Atención a profesores, personal administrativo, obreros y alumnos" –**_Comienzan a llegar los alumnos de primaria y ocupar ordenadamente las gradas. Hotaru camina hacia su madre y las gemelas hacia Seiya, Zafiro en vez de ir con su hermano mayor avanza con Azumi **–**_**"Se está presentando una emergencia al oeste de la ciudad, las lluvias que habían cesado han vuelto a caer con mayor intensidad, tendremos este día a los alumnos de primaria, el patio inferior del edificio adjunto esta anegado por lo que pedimos su mayor colaboración y disciplina mostrando civismo a nuestros visitantes"**_

Setsuna invita a su hija a sentarse pero la inquieta Hotaru comienza a pasear por el recinto

**-Así es ella –**Azumi la señala –**Entiende al revés todo lo que le dicen**

**-Como ustedes dos –**Seiya le dice

**-¿Sabes que tengo en mi closet una araña para presentártela? –**Azumi le dice exasperada

**-Tiene pelitos en las patas –**Cere ayuda

**-No lo molesten chicas –**Haruka les dice recostando su cabeza en el hombro del adolescente –**Primero tiene que comunicarme que dijo la profesora -**Seiya se siente feliz que lo defienda hasta que vuelve a hablar -** después las ayudo con su proyecto personal**

Seiya suspira, debe aprender a vencer su aracnofobia o siempre estará a merced de sus hermanas…

**2:00 PM.**

Los padres que fueron notificados pasaron por el colegio buscando a sus hijos tan pronto escampó. Michiru fue por Haruka, los hijos de Natzu que le ofreció su camioneta de tres filas de asientos que su esposo le compró porque no puede moverse por los niños y en vista que Darien A. y Brisa estaban incomunicados en sus trabajos no tiene más remedio que subir a los hijos de éstos.

**-Falta alguien –**Azumi dice al ver a Darien cerca de Haruka

**-Es cierto, la vengadora –**Zafiro mira odioso a su hermana sin darse cuenta que Azumi lo dice por una causa egoísta

**-Falta Serena –**Darien anuncia corriendo al interior de la escuela para buscarla y regresar con ella tomados de la mano

**-Está bien, acomódense que debemos marcharnos rápidamente** -Observa preocupada a Rei, nadie la quiere cerca **–Mejor vienes conmigo delante y las otras niñas se sientan en el asiento trasero**

**-Cuídese de un sarpullido señora Michiru –**Azumi le dice odiosa

Rei solo las mira de manera odiosa antes de abordar la camioneta

Seiya le cede la fila trasera a Zafiro, Azumi y Cere

Haruka y Serena quedan en el centro de la segunda fila, Seiya se sienta junto a Haruka y Darien junto a Serena.

Seiya toma la mano de su compañera entrelazando los dedos. Ella lo mira silenciosa sin retirarse, al contrario se sujeta de él y coloca su bolso de tal manera que oculta la acción.

**-Nos vamos a casa –**Anuncia Michiru mirando a los adolescentes y niños por el retrovisor.

Tiene que transitar lentamente entre lagunas y ramas de árboles derribadas. Todos guardan silencio al ver el nivel de daño que las lluvias han causado.

Llegan al edificio ingresando al estacionamiento techado que está a oscuras.

**-No hay luz –**Azumi toma la mano de Cere que no le gusta la oscuridad

En la puerta los espera Natzu con una linterna

Michiru estaciona alumbrando hacia la puerta. Los chicos aprovechan de llegar a las escaleras. Serena recibe un beso de Darien antes de correr hacia la puerta de su apartamento y Cere se cuelga de su madre

-**Gracias por el favor –**Natzu alumbra el camino a su vecina –**Los bebés acaban de dormirse**

**-Lo mismo haré yo –**Haruka anuncia –**La profesora acabó el proyecto maléfico**

**-Así es, pero me aterra pensar con qué nos saldrá la próxima semana –**Seiya les dice

**-El sábado es nuestra partida a Paris –**Michiru les recuerda –**Creo que mi esposo tendrá que ir a recordarle a la profesora el compromiso de Haruka**

Seiya se tensa al escucharla. Si hubiera alguna manera de impedir ese viaje.

Mientras las adultas suben delante de ellos él sujeta a Haruka, ambos aguardan silenciosos en medio de la oscuridad a que la luz de la linterna se aleje.

Haruka siente que el corazón se le desboca anticipando el beso que está segura Seiya le dará. Él la aprieta contra un rincón retirando la boina y acariciando su cabello antes de besarla apasionado. Este beso no es como los otros. Los anteriores han sido suaves, este es demandante, obligándola a separar los labios, a responderle de la misma manera.

Haruka se siente valerosa y excitada al pensar que pueden pillarlos, pero eso hace más emocionante el momento, más delicioso el beso

**-Quiero que seas mi novia de veras –**Seiya susurra contra su boca –**Me cansé de los jueguitos y tonterías…**

**-Aún soy niña…**

**-No lo eras cuando fuiste novia del muñequito de torta**

Ella ríe suavemente. Seiya no puede ver su rostro

**-Nunca fuimos novios, yo solo lo ayudaba con Serena, para que el señor Tsukino no sospechara…**

Seiya se sorprende por la confesión

**-¿Quiere decir que él nunca te besó? –**Se siente henchido de felicidad

**-Jamás… tú fuiste el primero que… **

Seiya vuelve a besarla

**-¿Dónde están Seiya y Haruka? –**Michiru pregunta desde el descanso del piso tres

Al instante los chicos se separan

**-Acá estoy mamá, voy subiendo **–A tientas busca el pasamano sujetándose

**-¿Y Seiya? -**Natzu alumbra el fondo

**-Voy detrás mamá –**Espera que Haruka suba unos escalones para luego seguirla –**No me respondiste**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Mi propuesta**

Sospechando que Natzu y Michiru están esperándolos impacientes escuchando todo ella responde evasiva

**-Primero quiero dormir algo, luego hablaremos de lo que haremos con la materia de la profesora Setsuna**

**-¿Eso es un si?**

Llegan al tercer piso

**-No puedo hacer planes hasta que regrese de Francia, pero si te sirve de consuelo, no te enviaré por correo ninguna tarántula –**Sonriendo tímida asiente al chico que queda estupefacto

**-¿De verás es un si?**

**-Si –**Baja la mirada –**Cero tarántulas hasta que regrese**

Seiya asiente feliz corriendo a su apartamento donde Cere y Azumi ya están acostándose sin cambiarse el uniforme. Le envía un mensaje a Haruka que lee sonriente

_**-"Novia, Cuando estés descansada me dices para llamarte"**_

Ella a su vez le escribe _**"Lo haré, novio"**_

**-¿Qué sucede hija? –**Michiru temerosa la mira con sospecha

**-Nada mamá, solo quiero comer y dormir. Pero te prometo no tener un bebé hasta los cincuenta años. ¡Es más! No serás abuela jamás si de mi depende**

Entra rápidamente al apartamento dejando a las mujeres riendo…

Los días de la semana pasan lentamente.

Haruka y Seiya se encuentran cuando pueden y para terror de Michiru ahora el chico se la pasa en el apartamento realizando las actividades escolares con Haruka quien ya no le grita, ignora ni lo llama por apelativos ofensivos.

Se la pasan juntos en el colegio. Seiya se retiró de teatro para satisfacer a Haruka quien le dijo que ni loca quería verlo tomándole la mano a otra chica. Seiya a su vez le hizo porras cuando el colegio pasó a las finales de las olimpiadas de Ciencias, desafortunadamente ella no estará en las finales.

Diamante se enteró por su hermana de los pormenores de su noviazgo y como se la pasan juntos. Sintiéndose humillado no acepta que un don nadie le haya ganado a la chica por lo que estudia la posibilidad de enemistarlos nuevamente.

Amanece el día sábado y con las valijas preparadas, la familia Tenoh está lista para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Seiya y Haruka se hayan en el ático del edificio mirando al oeste. El cielo está nublado y el frío del otoño comienza a apoderarse de la ciudad.

La chica viste un conjunto de pana de chaqueta y pantalón verde con una camiseta color crema.

Recostada en él se siente vacía al pensar que no lo verá durante dos semanas.

**-Te extrañaré novia –**Suspira contra el cabello rubio

**-Te echaré de menos novio –**Ella voltea para ver sus ojos azules

**-Prométeme que te cuidarás y no verás a ningún francés. Que estarás pensando solo en mí**

**-Prometido, prométeme que estarás pendiente más de las actividades escolares que del fútbol y que tus pensamientos serán para mí.**

**-Prometido novia –**la abraza con fuerza –**No te comprometas con otro desfile o algo parecido hasta que…**

**-No te prometo eso, papá es quien dirige mis actividades y sabe lo que me conviene para mi futuro, pero ten la seguridad que no hará nada que me perjudique**

Seiya la mira largo rato. Teme que Ptahhotep pueda hallarla.

Por su parte Haruka está ocupada acariciando su mentón, le gusta como se siente su piel contra el dorso de su mano.

**-Está bien **–Suspira el chico –**Intentaré conectarme todas las mañanas a las cinco y por las tardes a las ocho de la noche**

**-En Francia serán como diez horas antes… -**Pensativa responde –**Será como a las siete de la noche y las seis de la mañana, estaré pendiente de conectarme por las mañanas hora de Francia, pero en las tardes depende de la hora que me desocupe, si no puedo te dejaré un mensaje para que sepas. Pero haré lo posible por hablar contigo…**

Se besan suavemente antes de abrazarse con fuerza

**-No quiero que te marches Eshe…**

**-¿Eshe? –**Haruka sorprendida se retira un poco para mirarlo

**-Leí… sobre una princesa egipcia… y me pareció que te queda el nombre –**El joven busca solucionar su metida de pata –**Pero si no te gusta…**

**-Me gusta –**Sonriente Haruka asiente –**Puedes seguir llamándome así, aunque –**Pensativa mira al cielo –**He tenido sueños donde ese es mi nombre…**

**-¿Desde cuando?**

Ella mueve la cabeza

**-Olvídalo, solo son tonterías –**Su teléfono suena –**Es la hora**

Seiya la besa una y otra vez antes de soltarla

**-Ve sola, si bajo contigo querré impedir tu partida **

**-Hasta pronto novio **–Con los ojos anegados y la voz temblorosa ella se despide

**-Hasta pronto novia… -**Observa como secando sus mejillas desparece por las escaleras **–Maat, te imploro que la cuides y la traigas de regreso a casa sana y salva**

Preocupado mira el cielo, ese viaje no le da buena espina, tal vez es porque acaban de hacerse novios, porque ella le confesó que ha tenido sueños de su pasado, o porque no ha descubierto todavía quien es el príncipe Ptahhotep…

**París**

Eros mira la hora de su Rolex por enésima vez preguntándose a qué hora tocará suelo francés la protagonista de sus sueños.

Ya comenzaron a llegar las modelos y los artistas que participaran en la semana de la Moda, personas del mundo fashion y compradores compulsivos abarrotan la ciudad.

Él ha colaborado con su padre por la simple intención de estar presente tras bastidores estudiando la posibilidad de hacer que la chica se quede en Francia a estudiar.

Propondrá a su padre otorgarle una beca de estudios en la más selecta escuela de señoritas, pero si no logra convencerlo busca otro medio para que la japonesa permanezca en Europa.

**-Listo hijo –**Francois Chatebriand celebra con una taza de café –**Según los organizadores solo faltan dos modelos norteamericanas y la jovencita de Japón**

**-¿Cuándo arribarán?**

**-Las norteamericanas tiene vuelo pautado para mañana, Haroto Tenoh envió un correo anunciando que el vuelo Tokio –París arribará a las seis de la tarde. Desafortunadamente en el hotel hubo una confusión y la suite de dos habitaciones fue cancelada – **Suspira –**No hay cupo en los otros hoteles, la chica y su representante no tienen donde hospedarse**

**-En esta casa sobran las habitaciones… **

Su padre niega con la cabeza

-**No me parece correcto hijo, la prensa puede hacer especulaciones por su presencia en nuestra casa, también están las otras modelos…**

**-¿Quieres que su representante haga una rueda de prensa acusándote de tratar a su hija despectivamente por razones étnicas o raciales? ¿Eres capaz de crear un conflicto que perjudique tu futuro en la política o digan que soy el responsable del maltrato a la chica?**

Francois lo mira pensativo, Eros siempre se ha caracterizado por su aislamiento de todo lo que a su padre le importa, fue criado para ser grande en el mundo y parece que comienza a aceptar su destino

Asiente

**-Tienes razón hijo –**Hace una señal al mayordomo para que se acerque

**-No envíes un vehículo a buscarlos, me encargaré personalmente de darles la bienvenida y explicarles el cambio de planes en cuanto a hospedaje por los inconvenientes presentados.**

**-Te lo agradezco hijo -**Voltea hacia el mayordomo que paciente espera. -**Gerard**

**-Diga señor Chatebriand**

**-Prepara la suite de los espejos para la señorita Tenoh, es la niña de trece años, no quiero nada de licor ni tabaco en esa suite, en su lugar coloca rosas, frutas y las cosas que le interesan a una niña de su edad **

**-Como ordene señor**

**-La suite adjunta prepárala para su representante, su padre, el señor Haroto Tenoh y su madre vendrán con ella. **

**-Se hará tal como ordena señor Chatebriand**

Eros escucha las instrucciones sonriendo porque su plan de cancelar las habitaciones a última hora surtió efecto.

Esa noche Haruka Tenoh estará en la Mansión y él por fin podrá verla y conversar en persona con ella. Quiere descubrir porque una niña lo tiene tan obsesionado…


	24. Chapter 24

Haruka despierta sintiendo unos brazos fuertes que la rodean y escucha el rítmico palpitar de un corazón.

Levanta la cabeza gritando asustada alejándose de inmediato del extraño que abre los ojos impactado.

Se levanta poniéndose en guardia buscando en el cinto de su pantalón la daga que no halla.

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Pregunta en latín, repitiendo de inmediato la pregunta en el idioma del lugar -**¿Está bien princesa?**

El corcel negro relincha levantando una pata dando coces al suelo en señal de contienda

**-¡No te acerques! –**La joven se arma con dos piedras

**-Calma princesa –**Francesco intenta apaciguarla

**-¿Dónde estoy? -**Observa el río a su derecha y árboles a su izquierda. El extraño se halla entre su caballo y ella **-¿Quién eres?**

**-Soy Hanif Musleh a sus órdenes –**Francesco espera… Ruega que la joven no se percate que le faltan varias joyas

Debía marcharse a despuntar el alba pero por alguna razón se quedó dormido. Sentir ese suave y tibio cuerpo apretado a él…cuerpo cuya dueña desearía acabarlo en ese instante

**-¿Dónde están mis guardias y mi aya?**

**-No lo se **–El joven no se mueve, si hay algo que ha aprendido del las fieras salvajes es que cualquier movimiento es signo de provocación **–Apareciste anoche como un fantasma perturbando mi cena –**Se percata que ella mira pensativa a su caballo –**Te dije mi nombre pero no escuché el tuyo**

**-Kamila **–Es la escueta respuesta

**-¿Kamila qué? **–La joven aprieta los labios –**Está bien Kamila –**Suspira** - ¿Tienes hambre?**

**-No… **-Su estómago ruge recordándole que tiene varios días sin comer bien, alimentándose y compartiendo con su caballo los frutos de una alforja sujeta a la silla de montar -**Solo un poco**

**-Si bajas las piedras que tienes en tus manos podríamos intentar pescar algo y cocinar –**Señala al río sin dejar de mirarla

Kamila lo mira a los ojos estudiando sus rasgos notando un mechón rubio que escapa de su Keffiyed. Inmediatamente vuelve a armarse con las piedras

**-¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? **

**-Ya te dije…**

**-¡No eres musulmán! –**Brama enojada arrojándole una piedra -**¡Eres uno de esos infieles que vinieron a matar!**

**-¡No te alteres princesa! –**Francesco evade las dos piedras arrojadas contra él como proyectiles corriendo a sujetar a Kamila en el momento que ella se agacha para tomar más piedras **-¡No soy un infiel! –**Se presura a decir agarrándola con fuerza en vista que ella se debate entre sus brazos

**-¡Suéltame enviado del mal! **

Se detiene al escuchar que la llaman por otro nombre…

**-Haruka hija despierta**

La joven rubia abre los ojos. Haroto y Michiru se hallan inclinados sobre ella. Sus expresiones son de preocupación

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Mira a su alrededor. Están en el avión, los pasajeros están descendiendo, algunos la miran con curiosidad

**-Hemos llegado mi pequeña –**Haroto le informa antes de intercambiar miradas con Michiru –**Dormiste profundamente**

**-No lográbamos despertarte –**Michiru se siente más angustiada. Su hija hablaba dormida en un idioma extraño

**-Lo siento, estaba muy cansada** –Desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad –**Quiero llamar a las gemelas para decirles que llegué bien**

**-¿Azumi y Cerecita? **–Su madre pregunta dudosa

**-¿A quién más podría ser? –**responde con otra pregunta para no tener que mentirle, evadiendo su mirada

Lo cierto es que se siente vacía sin Seiya

**-¡Ya despertó! –**Una azafata se acerca con agua - **¿Todo está bien?**

**Si, gracias por su ayuda –**Michiru toma el agua ofreciéndosela a su hija –**Bebe esto hija**

**-Gracias, la verdad es que estoy sedienta**

Con su equipaje en mano y habiendo sido sellados sus pasaportes en inmigración, la familia Tenoh-Kaioh avanza hacia la salida

**-Un teléfono, un Cyber ¡Lo que sea! -**Haruka mira desesperada a todos lados, quiere oír la voz de Seiya

Un cartel con el apellido Tenoh llama la atención de sus padres

**-Parece que nos enviaron a alguien que nos trasladará al hotel –**Haroto señala al joven con cabellos largos y gafas oscuras

**-Debe ser bizco –**ironiza Haruka

**-¿Por qué lo dices hija? **–Michiru ríe por su ocurrencia

**-¿Gafas oscuras a las siete menos cinco minutos de la noche? ¡Es ciego o bizco!**

**-Calla hija –**Haroto la reprende en un susurro –**Tal vez comprenda el japonés**

**-Debe ser un tonto, tal vez ni el francés lo habla bien **–Comienza a molestarse. Mira a todos lados **-¿Dónde rayos hay un Cyber?**

Haroto se acerca al extraño debiendo Haruka seguirlo

**Bienvenidos a París –**En perfecto japonés se expresa haciendo ruborizar a Haruka –**Es un placer darles la bienvenida en nombre de mi padre. Mi nombre es Eros Chatebriand y seré su chofer esta noche**

**-Haroto Tenoh -**Le estrecha la mano **–Mi esposa Michiru Tenoh y nuestra princesa Haruka Tenoh –**Ambas hacen una reverencia –**Es la primera vez que nos vienen a buscar.**

**-¿La ayudo? –**Eros solícito le pregunta a Haruka haciendo el intento de tomar su valija

**-Puedo con mi valija, pero si de veras quiere ser caballeroso ayude a mi mamá –**Le responde seca

Ese hombre no le inspira ninguna confianza.

**-Perdone a nuestra hija –**Michiru se disculpa –**No es muy comunicativa…**

**-No se preocupe, yo tampoco soy muy expresivo con los extraños**

**-¿Nos marchamos? –**Haruka camina hacia la puerta –**Tengo, hambre, sed, quiero darme un baño y hablar con mis amigos… amigas antes de acostarme. Estoy aún en período de crecimiento.**

**-Con respecto al hospedaje… hay cambios de última hora –**Eros simula turbación.

**-¿Cambios?-**Los tres se detienen, Haroto lo enfrenta

**-Por alguna razón sus reservaciones fueron canceladas y no hallamos un hotel con habitaciones disponibles**

**-¡Demonios! ¡Papá firmó contrato con inútiles!**

**-¡Haruka! –**Michiru y Haroto le llaman la atención

**-No debe preocuparse señorita Tenoh –**Eros se acerca –**Papá solucionó todo**

**-¿Compró un hotel?**

**-Mejor que eso, ordenó preparar sus habitaciones en nuestra cas, serán nuestros huéspedes estas dos semanas**

**-¿Por qué? –**Haruka pregunta sospechosa. Le parece que esas gafas oscuras son para mirarla detenidamente sin que sus padres se percaten ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta el pelafustán que ella es una niña?

**-¿Por qué qué? –**Su padre la mira

**-Nada, no me hagas caso, marchémonos ahora, no soy una anciana como ustedes tres **–Recalca la palabra tres para que el tipejo se ubique

Les da la espalda sin esperar respuesta alguna y reanuda su espalda

**-Perdone a nuestra hija señor Chatebriand –**Michiru hace una reverencia.

**-Ella no es así, fue el viaje agotador… -**Haroto tendrá que hablar con su hija para que se comporte

**-El cambio se horario nos altera –**Eros en vez de sentirse ofendido está fascinado por la jovencita **-Vamos, no quiero que su hija se sienta decepcionada de nuestra hospitalidad**

Los tres caminan tras la chica que gime desesperada, ese hombre y su sonrisa estudiada le producen escalofríos.

**Yamagushi, Japón**

Seiya despierta y salta directamente a su computadora.

Revisa su e-mail, suspira decepcionado. No hay ningún mensaje aún.

Abre su Messenger enviando un mensaje instantáneo a su novia

"**Ya estoy conectado Eshe"**

Se dirige al tocador bañándose relajado, sin los horribles y desesperantes gritos de Azumi. Corre a la cocina preparando te, el café de su padre y dos emparedados.

Se está terminando de comer el último emparedado cuando entra su madre a la cocina sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver a su hijo levantado.

**-Buenos días mi amor – **besa su cabello** -¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?**

**-Quería tener un domingo feliz sin los berrinches de tus hijas –**Ríe al ver la contrariedad en el rostro de su madre –**Te adelanté el café de papá y tu te**

**-Te lo agradezco corazoncito, prepararé entonces el Kaiseki y los biberones de los niños**

**-Alan ya está en edad para ir a una guardería, así te preocuparías solamente por mi fotocopia y descansar**

**-Gracias hijo, hablare con tu padre… **

**-¿Qué hablarás? –**Taiki aparece con una bata oscura sobre su pijama –**Buenos días hijo**

**-Buenos días papá, le decía a tu hermosa esposa que inscriba a Alan en la guardería –**Explica sus motivos cuando suena un mensaje instantáneo -**¡Por fin! –**Corre a su recámara encerrándose

**-¿Sabes que le sucede a nuestro hijo ahora? –**Taiki le pregunta a su esposa

**-Parece… -**Natzu le entrega una taza de café -**¿Tendrá novia?**

**-¡Ya era hora! –**Taiki exclama –**Comenzaba a preocuparme**

**-Mantén tu preocupación despierta –**Su esposa le dice –**Si la novia es quien sospecho te aseguro que tendrás que salir en defensa de tu hijo**

**-¿Quién es? –**Intrigado le pregunta

**-¿No has notado nada extraño?**

**-¿Extraño como qué?**

Natzú pone los ojos en blanco

**-¡Hombres!**

En su alcoba Seiya enciende la cámara de su computadora sonriendo al ver la imagen de Haruka que ríe a la vez

**-Hola Eshe**

_-"__**Hola novio"**_** –**Responde _–"__**Te extraño mucho"**_

**-También te extraño, ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?**

_**-"Imagino que bien. Dormí casi todo el trayecto"**_–Continúan hablando por una hora hasta que Haruka le avisa que la llaman para cenar –_**"Olvidé decirte que por la ineptitud de los organizadores nuestras reservaciones se perdieron**_

**-¿Dónde se están alojando? –**Pregunta el chico

_**-"En la casa del dueño del evento"**_–Observa a la puerta antes de mirar nuevamente a la pantalla _**"Debo irme, sus empleados son molestos" **_Sonríe pícara a la cámara _–__**"Te envío una ración de besos"**_** –**Se levanta olvidando apagar la computadora y la cámara

Seiya suspira, apaga su cámara y va a desconectarse cuando una sombra atraviesa la alcoba de su novia. Preocupado aguanta la respiración pero nada sucede.

**-Seiya ayúdame con tu hermanito por favor –**Natzu le pide –**Y entrégame tu ropa sucia**

**-Voy mamá –**Se levanta sin notar que unos ojos plateados miran fijamente a la cámara

**Apartamento 3-C**

Brisa entrega a sus hijos las tareas del día,

Ahora que trabaja de lunes a viernes no puede con todos loas labores.

Aceptó la idea de su primogénito de dividir los oficios.

Rei se encarga de los baños, Zafiro su alcoba y la terraza, Darien las áreas comunes y ella limpia la cocina y su alcoba. Darien Armando pidió que lo incluyeran en los trabajos domésticos, a lo que con cubeta en mano tuvo que bajar a lavar el auto para evitar así que hiciera el trabajo de Rei.

**-Ya estoy lista mamá puedes revisar **–Rei informa a su mamá

**-Yo también –**Corean los varones.

**-Mi cocina ya está impecable –**Sonríe

**-En ese caso los invito a un paseo y comer fuera –**Darien Armando entra con varias flores cortadas del jardín del edificio **–No me parece que después de tanto esfuerzo tengas que cocinar. –**Le dice a su esposa entregándole las flores –**perdóname Brisa –**Le suplica –**He sido un tonto**

**-Más que eso –**Zafiro dice, inmediatamente Darien le cubre la boca.

Éste lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y a Rey por el brazo abandonando sonriente el lugar

**-A bañarnos y cambiarnos para salir, espero que mamá y papá se reconcilien, y tú no los hagas enojar nuevamente**

**-Intentaré portarme bien –**Promete la chica antes que cada uno se marche a su alcoba.

En la cocina Darien Armando espera la respuesta de su esposa quien silenciosa observa las flores.

**-¿Me perdonas?**

**-No**

Darien Armando se postra sobre una rodilla

**-Iré al psicólogo con nuestra hija, seré más severo, hablaré con ella, haré lo que tú me digas, pero por favor no me niegues tu perdón, tu sonrisa y tu amor. Te amo Brisa y quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia, mi esposa… mi amante.**

Brisa se siente desfallecer de felicidad, sin embargo mantiene la seriedad.

**-¿De verás irás al psicólogo o es una artimaña para…?**

**-Pide la cita tú misma –**Le dice mientra se pone de pie –**Quiero que volvamos a ser una familia, que la tensión y el enojo desaparezcan y nuestros hijos vuelvan a reír –**Cauteloso la toma en sus brazos –**Vuelve a mí mi amor**

Brisa sonríe por fin soltando las flores en la mesa

**-Te perdono solo si a la visita del psicólogo y la charla con Rei le agregas llevarme a cenar**

**-No necesitas pedirlo, te llevaré a donde quieras cuando quieras…-**Desciendo su cabeza cubriendo la boca femenina con la suya.

**-¡Puaj! -**Tras ellos Zafiro se queja.Sus padres se separan al ver la expresión de asco de su hijo menor **-¿Por qué se besan?-**Molesto pregunta -**¡Íbamos a salir!**

**-Dame unos minutos mi bebé y estaré lista –**Su madre lo abraza antes de ir a su alcoba

Zafiro mira muy serio a su padre

**-¿Qué sucede hijo?**

**-¿Por qué los hombres besan a las mujeres?**

**-No a todas –**Le aclara su padre –**Solo a la chica que nos gusta**

**-¿Cómo sabes que te gusta una chica como mi mamá?**

**-Porque cuando la veo soy feliz y deseo estar con ella todo el tiempo. Cuando no la veo estoy triste y desanimado**

Zafiro asiente pensativo

**-¿Qué sientes cuando besas a mamá?**

Darien Armando se pregunta a qué se debe tanto interrogatorio

**-No quiero dejar de besarla –**Es lo único que le confiesa

**-¿Y los gérmenes?**

**-¿Qué sucede con ellos? –**Su padre comienza a impacientarse **–Hijo cuando te guste una niña en el futuro serán respondidas algunas de tus preguntas. Ahora debo ir a cambiarme para no hacer enojar a mamá**

Se marcha dejando a su hijo menor pensando como sería si besa a su mejor amiga…


	25. Chapter 25

**Gimnasio Yamagushi**

En el amplio recinto se lleva a cabo la exhibición de gimnasia femenina.

Samantha y Abby junto a un grupo de adolescentes venidas de Tokio visten mallas estampadas con el símbolo de la bandera japonesa y llevan recogidos sus cabellos en severos peinados.

El entrenador y padre de Abby está en la ciudad desde el viernes cuando por recomendación del comité olímpico nacional hará una gira por el sur del país para presentar a sus deportistas y así lograr que el empresariado de cada Prefectura y Distrito colaboren con aportes significativos en beneficio del deporte.

En un descuido del hombre, Samantha llamó a Yaten y le informó de la exhibición, éste a su vez llamó a Seiya, él llamó a Yano, Toya y Seijuurou, y los correos humanos se encargaron de regar la información a toda la escuela y la preparatoria cercana al gimnasio.

Lo que sería una exhibición a puerta cerrada solo para la élite de Yamagushi se convirtió en un evento público después que los jóvenes amenazaran con romper las puertas si no eran involucrados. El recinto está sobrelleno.

Serena sentada junto a las gemelas y Amy disfruta por fin de un fin de semana lejos de su apartamento con el permiso de sus padres. Suplicó a Kenji que por una vez la permitiera salir a compartir y apoyar a su amiga, Ikuko comprendiendo que ya no es una niña sino que comienza a ser una hermosa adolescente la apoyó en su petición, por lo que el hombre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su petición, su madre la acompañó hasta la entrada del gimnasio prometiéndole regresar por ella en tres horas.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes el equipo de gimnasia efectúa ejercicios de calentamiento. Cerca de las gimnastas se ubicó el equipo completo de porristas, Jedite, Nicolás Kumada y Neflyte Sanjoin acompañan a las chicas. Mientras los castaños abrazan a sus novias, Jedite repele el acercamiento de su rubia amiga Anny, la más acérrima oponente de Abby, quien se encarga de fomentar las burlas y adjetivos descalificativos enfureciendo cada vez que ve a la extraña jovencita hacer reverencias y sonreír a quienes la llaman por extraños nombres.

Lo que más molesta a la chica es la negativa de su amigo a participar en los tormentos a Abby.

**-¿Ves a esa maldita? –**Samantha le pregunta a Abby señalando directamente a Anny

**-Es invisible –**Acota ella

**-Ya no lo será esta tarde, le tengo una sorpresita a la maldita porrista de mier… **

**-¡Samantha! –** Abby la mira sorprendida

**-Bah, tengo ganas de barrer el suelo de la plaza –**Sonríe retadora a la rubia que evade su mirada –**Y adivina**

**-¿Compraste una escoba? **

Samantha mira el techo clamando paciencia antes de volver a sonreír a Abby

**-Mejor que eso, tengo a la animal perfecta para que haga esa función**

**-¡Ah! –**No entiende nada –**Papá puede ayudarte, es una persona responsable**

**-¡Arg! –**Gime Samantha deseando golpear a su amiga para que se entone –**Olvida lo que dije. Mejor recuerda que no le dirás a nadie que estoy en el equipo de voleibol de la escuela **–Mira a Mina y a Anny- **Odio a las rubias. Daré unos cuantos mates en esos perfectos rostros libres de acné**

**-Está bien, pero no te metas con Serena, ella es familia de la que golpeó al dragón del colegio…**

**-La modelo de radio, y no es familiar de la justiciera, ella misma la golpeó **–Aguanta el deseo de hacerle muecas groseras a quienes se burlan de Abby. Por esta vez los dejará que se salgan con la suya, pero cuando se vayan los snob de la ciudad será otra la historia.

**-Lalo no es capaz de caminar en línea recta –**La novia de Nicolás, una rubia llamada Mary espeta venenosa

**-Seguro caerá de la barra de equilibrio, espero que se rompa una pierna –**Anny cruza los dedos haciendo enfurecer a Jedite

**-¿Qué me dices de las barras asimétricas? –**La novia de Neflyte, pelirroja de ojos color miel llamada Dafne pregunta

**-Seguro saldrá volando a la primera vuelta –**Las palabras de Anny hacen reír a los otros

**-¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez? –**Explota el rubio alejándose de sus amigos que lo miran como si no lo conocieran

**-¡Uh! ¿Qué le sucede al papanatas? –**Abrazando a Mary Nicolás pregunta

**-Tal vez Anny no ha permitido que la bese –**Neflyte comenta burlón

¿Besarla? ¿No le permite besarla? ¡Se le ha ofrecido en bandeja de plata y él la ha ignorado!

Anny lo ve acercarse a Mina y dialogar mientras señala hacia Abby, No le gusta la expresión de su rostro ni el brillo en los ojos azules cada vez que ve a la gimnasta

**-No te acercarás a él mosquita muerta –**Susurra mirando a Abby –**Eso te lo aseguro**

Suena la bocina dando comienzo a la presentación.

El entrenador da un paso al frente presentándose y nombrando a cada una de las gimnastas, se escuchan aplausos hasta que llega el turno de Samantha y Abby, los gritos, aplausos a rabiar y silbidos opacan los abucheos de las porristas y sus novios.

Samantha mira Anny, Dafne y Mary señalándolas con su dedo índice antes de hacer un gesto de muerte cruzando su brazo por el cuello mientras sonríe malévola, al instante las chicas dejan de reír y se mantienen serias. La amiga de Abby les produce terror.

**-¡Esa chica me da escalofríos! - **Kazuki Hihara vestido de emo y maquillado de negro exclama a sus amigos antes de aplaudir -**¡Encontré al amor de mi vida!**

Toya, Andrew, Yano, Yaten y Seiya lo escuchan y se baten de la risa, Solo a un gótico puede gustarle alguien como él y Samantha es una hermosa y atemorizante emo.

Seiya lamenta no tener a Haruka junto a él, está seguro que a su novia le habría encantado la exhibición

Se hace silencio cuando comienza la prueba de salto al potro, Una a una las gimnastas se concentran ignorando el sonido y hacen su exhibición ganando aplausos, Samantha es la penúltima en saltar haciendo una maniobra casi perfecta.

**-La bruta de Lalo no podrá igualar a la novia de Frankenstein **–Anny opina acercándose a Jedite, enlazando su brazo al de él

**-Vine a ver la exhibición, no a escucharte –**Se suelta y sube las gradas sentándose al final

**-¡Maldita sea! –**Espeta enojada mirando nuevamente al frente

Abby parece autista, no escucha los abucheos de los porristas ni los gritos de buena suerte del resto de los presentes. El entrenador se pone alerta al ver como su hija divide las emociones de los jóvenes.

Abby se concentra mirando en potro, está tan seria que no parece la misma chica que sonríe por todo.

**-¡Tú puedes Lalo! –**Grita alguien en las gradas.

La jovencita escucha el silbato de partida y corre con fuerza hacia el potro, salta sobre el trampolín colocando sus manos en el potro y se eleva dando dos vueltas mortales y una tensionada antes de aterrizar firme en la colchoneta y extender sus brazos en alto sonriendo y saludando a los presentes que sorprendidos ven una actuación perfecta.

**-¡Wow! - **Cere y Azumi exclaman admiradas

**-¡Amiga, eres la mejor! –**Grita Serena

Los invitados especiales asienten admirados mientras que el grupo de porristas exceptuando a Mina, Serena y Jedite pierde la sonrisa y las ganas de fastidiar.

Continúan las pruebas de las barras asimétricas, la barra de equilibrio Destacándose por sobre todas Samantha y sobre ella Abby.

**-Si Lalo hace buena actuación en la gimnasia estilo libre se les acaba el reinado –**Lita que llegó tarde les dice a Anny, Dafne y Mary

Ellas no se atreven a responderle a la castaña ni a Haruka, prefieren morderse la lengua y aguantarse sus insultos

**-Serán solo sombras delante de mi chica ideal y Lalo –**Kazuki se ha acercado feliz. Odia a los populares y ahora se los hará saber –**Unas polillas sin más función que ocupar el espacio de alguien importante**

**-¡Cállate imbécil! –**Mary le grita

El joven se acerca amenazante a la rubia que se esconde tras Nicolás

**-¡Llámame imbécil nuevamente maldita retrasada!**

**-Te certifico que es toda una retrasada –**Lita pincha –**Suda idiotez**

**-No te atreverías a meterte con una chica –**Nicolás defiende a su novia del Kazuki

**-¿Chica? –**Furioso no se amilana –**No veo sino a víboras envidiosas –**Mira al castaño de pies a cabeza –**A menos que hables de ti y tu amiguita –**Mira a Neflyte

**-¡Sabandija! –**Neflyte suelta a Dafne y se acerca

**-¡Ah! Ese es tu apellido muñequita –**Kazuki levanta un brazo y al instante cinco góticos con collares, tatuajes y maquillados de negro se acercan –**Si quieres pelea, te estaremos esperando afuera, no me arrojes basura, tú y yo, si alguien se mete mis amigos igualarán el número**

Sin esperar respuesta mira hacia las gimnastas sonriendo a Samantha que asiente feliz

Por fin llega el último acto, la gimnasia estilo libre, cada una de las chicas tiene un minuto treinta segundos para demostrar sus destrezas.

Yaten se acerca a Kazuki y habla algo antes que el gótico señale a los porristas, el peliplateado los mira enojado mientras la desastrosa intervención de una de las chicas que se retira llorando.

**-¿Por qué demonios Lalo y su guardaespaldas no tienen la misma mala suerte? –**Dafne pregunta

**-Porque no son tú –**Responde Yaten **cero punto cinco de inteligencia, uno punto dos de belleza y noventa y ocho punto tres de mediocridad, eso es lo que suman todos juntos**

Los porristas guardan silencio cuando el entrenador llama a un policía para que los invite a abandonar el recinto si no se callan, Alfred Reb por fin se da cuenta del odio que le tienen a su hija.

Samantha muestra su destreza con el fondo musical My Inmortal de Evanescence. Volteretas perfectas, vuelos y flic flac pulcros. Los aplausos no se hacen esperar cuando finaliza su actuación.

Abby es la última participante, escogió para su acto Hijo de La Luna, cantada en inglés por Sarah Brightman. Saltos, vuelos, volteretas, impulsos, aterrizajes y final de fotografía hace que el gimnasio casi se vaya debajo de tantos aplausos y silbidos.

Gritos de "Samantha y Lalo son las mejores" se escuchan a granel.

El entrenador les indica a las chicas que saluden una vez más al público antes de enviarlas a las duchas permaneciendo él con los invitados especiales.

**-¿Quieres jugar un rato? –**Kazuki le pregunta a Yaten que ve de mala manera como Jedite se acerca a Mina diciéndole algo al oído. **-¡Ey! Deja a ese para después**

**-¿A quién hay que golpear? **–Lita se une a los jóvenes

**-A esos dos, pero necesitamos quien les de su merecido a las noviecitas **

**-Yo me encargo… **Lita comienza pero Yaten niega con la cabeza

**-Tengo a las candidatas perfectas –**Mira hacia las gradas donde están sus primas **-¡Azumi, Cere!**

**-¿Ellas? –**Se queja el peliverde

-**Si son unas dulces princesitas -**Lita las estudia

Las niñas corren a su encuentro, ambas tienen sus cabellos perfectamente recogidos y visten conjuntos femeninos a la moda. No parecen más peligrosas que un gatito cachorro

**-¿A quién hay que matar? –**Pregunta Azumi acelerada. Yaten les dio todo el dulce que pidieron a escondidas de Seiya y ahora están hiperactivas.

**-¿Qué les parecen esas tontas? **–Lita les pregunta probándolas

Las niñas observan muy serias a las chicas antes de sonreír confiadas

**-Son unas descebradas –**Azumi

**-Puro cabello y porte –**Cere –

**-Se creen reinas y quieren que las tratemos como tales –**Pincha la castaña

**-¿Se creen las mejores? -**Azumi las mira de pies a cabeza

**-Así es, más que todos los presentes **–Kazuki

**-¿Más que nosotras? –**Las gemelas preguntan en coro.

Parecen molestas, Yaten permanece silencioso

**-Dijeron que los Kou, especialmente su hermano eran unos tontos sin gusto ni clase**

Cerecita y Azumi asienten, ambas tienen los labios apretados

**-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo Cere?**

**-Por fin usaremos las hormigas gigantes de cola roja y los gusanos de basura **–Extrae dos frascos de su bolsito cruzado. Nunca los deja en casa para evitar que su madre los descubra

**-¿De dónde sacaron eso? –**Lita sorprendida pregunta

**-Se lo pedimos a nuestro hermano para la modelo de radio **

**-Pero nos sacrificaremos arrojándoselos a esas –**A su vez Azumi extrae unas pequeñas tarántulas –**Estas eran para Seiya… **

**-¡Cállate Azumi!** –Su gemela enojada le dice

**-¡Ups! No dije nada**

Kazuki sorprendido las mira antes de estallar en carcajadas.

**-Retiro lo dicho, son perfectas**

**-Lo son –** Lita siente complacida

Seiya que conversa con Yano, Andrew y Toya mira a las gemelas con ojos entrecerrados, esas sonrisas inocentes no auguran nada bueno…

Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad tiempo después, cuando para evitar a la policía los bandos quedaron de acuerdo de enfrentarse en la playa.

Mina y Jedite prefirieron mantenerse al margen de sus compañeros y se quedaron a esperar a Abby y Samantha para intentar una vez más convencerlas que los ayuden a elaborar una coreografía que los haga ganadores. Serena se marchó a pasear al centro comercial con su madre manteniendo hermetismo sobre lo que sucederá ese domingo.

La playa que se caracteriza por ser silenciosa y pacífica está en ese instante repleta de jóvenes, Amy tomada de la mano de Seijuurou sufre al pensar que sus compañeros se hagan daño, no comprende por qué los varones tienen que arreglar todo a los golpes.

Seiya que intentó llevarse a sus hermanas a casa fue convencido por su primo, Lita y Kazuki para que las dejara acompañarlos.

Las niñas prometieron no moverse de un peñón que sobresale en la arena. Hicieron la cruz en el pecho que le indica a su hermano que es cierto lo que dicen.

Para su fortuna el trío de gárgolas se ubicó bajo ellas

**-Extraño a Haruka –**Cerecita suspira aburrida –**Ella habría hecho más divertido esto –**Mira a las enemigas estudiando la distancia

**- Aún no -** Azumi indica –**Hay brisa, debemos movernos más a la derecha**

**-Es cierto, y el payaso y la guerrera nos dijeron que nos darían la señal para atacar al enemigo **–Saluda a Lita que a su vez les hace una señal con la cabeza

**-¿Qué hacen pequeñas? –**Yano se trepa en la roca mirando a Cere

**-Ni te importa ni nos llames pequeñas **–Cere le reclama –**Bájate o llamo a mi hermano**

**-Seiya me dijo que las vigilara –**Miente

**-Ajá –**Ironiza Azumi -**¡Ya nos creíste tontas!**

Comienza el combate entre Kazuki y Nicolás, los gritos de pelea no se hacen esperar, las porristas aupan al castaño mientras que el resto le va al gótico. Nicolás lanza el primer golpe alcanzando la boca del peliverde, éste se limpia sonriendo divertido

**-Ya comprendo por qué eres porrista muñequita, golpeas como niña –**Se lanza contra Nicolás quien evado los golpes propinándole uno en la ingle a Kazuki que se dobla de dolor.

Al verlo así lo golpea con fuerza en la espalda con el codo

**-¡Es un maldito tramposo! –**Grita Lita y los amigos de Kazuki se unen en la pelea pateando a Nicolás,

Neflytte y algunos amigos también se unen al combate. Todo es caos y gritos.

**-Hagámoslo ahora –**Cere aprovecha que su hermano está descuidado

Extrae el frasquito y lo destapa, en él hay alrededor de cien hormigas gigantes

Por su parte Azumi prepara su frasco de mini tarántulas y los gusanos

**-Estoy lista**

Ambas voltean los frascos al mismo tiempo moviendo las manos a un lado y otro

Anny se rasca el rostro, siente una picada en la nariz y algo que se mueve en su cabello, mira a Dafne y grita al verle arañas en la cabeza, Mary se mueve extraña y rasca la cabeza sintiendo algo blando, lo toma y al mirar el gusano comienza a gritar

Las gemelas ríen por su travesura escondiéndose de inmediato cuando una de las chicas mira hacia arriba

**-¡Vengan rápido! –**Yano las ayuda a bajarse de la roca y corren hacia el mar

Simulan estar interesados en la trifulca mientras observan a las jóvenes correr despavoridas al agua y sumergirse completas.

**-Misión cumplida –**Gesticula Cere a Kazuki que en el suelo les hace una señal positiva.

Se dejó golpear para que ellas tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer su parte.

Yaten golpea fuertemente a uno de los amiguitos de Mina, pero es derribado por otro y pateado por lo que Seiya debe unirse y defender a su primo, Andrew mira admirado como Lita noquea a un muñequito de torta pero es atrapada por la espalda por dos chicos que tienen la intención de arrojarla al mar

El rubio corre a rescatarla golpeando a uno de los abusivos, la chica por fin logra soltarse y golpear al que está tras ella antes de mirar a Andrew

**-¡Gracias! –**Sonríe feliz regresando a la pelea. Andrew se descuida por la sonrisa hermosa de Lita y es golpeado por uno de los grandulones.

Amy está asustada lejos de todo, Observa a su novio golpear y ser golpeado por un chico de preparatoria

**-¡Que terminen pronto por favor! **Suplica agradeciendo no haber llevado a su hermanita al gimnasio…

**5:10 PM**

**Burguer**

**-¿Qué le dirás a papá? **Azumi señala el ojo morado de Seiya

**-Que unos bandidos quisieron meterse con sus angelitos y yo las defendí –**Se encoge de hombros

**-Buena respuesta –**Azumi **–Me gustaría saber que le dirá Yaten a mis tíos**

El peliplateado tiene un moretón en el pómulo izquierdo y el ojo derecho cerrado debido a la inflamación producto de un puñetazo certero. Lo bueno de todo fue que Mina al verlo entrar al comercio de comida rápida, se levantó de su mesa y corrió a socorrerlo.

**-Pero los muñequitos de Nicolás y Neflyte salieron peor –**Le dice en ese instante a la rubia –**No querrán meterse ni burlarse más de una chica**

**-No creerás lo que diré pero me alegra que les hayan dado su merecido –**Mina coloca su pañuelo transformado en compresa de hielo sobre el ojos de Yaten –**Lo que no me gusta es tu ojo**

**-¿No te gustan mis ojos? **–Coquetea el chico haciéndola ruborizar

**-Hablo del moretón no de… -**Se encoge de hombros –**Olvídalo -**Mira a su alrededor

Amy acaricia el pómulo de Seijuurou extrayendo de su bolso una crema mentolada contra golpes y esguinces aplicándola en el moretón

Lita a su vez extrae hielo de su gaseosa y lo coloca en la mejilla de Andrew

**-Me quito el sombrero y les hago una reverencia a esos pequeños demonios –**Comenta a Kazuki que los acompaña **–Dos pequeñas e inocentes niñitas acabaron con tres dragones y ni siquiera se despeinaron**

**-Son buenas en lo que hacen –** Asiente el gótico recordando los rostros de las tres porristas,

Las picadas de las hormigas grandes son muy dolorosas y la inflamación es más severa que las que producen las hormigas normales

**-Había escuchado algo sobre ellas pero… -**Andrew las observa, simulan ser inocentes y delicadas -**¿Quién podría asegurar que ellas son capaces de…? **–Lita le introduce un hielo en la boca

**-Baja la voz que te escucha Seiya –**La castaña le dice molesta –**Disfrutemos de lo que queda de tarde, mañana es día de clases.**

**-Y los que no asistieron querrán conocer por qué todos estamos golpeados**

**-¿Los que no asistieron? –**Andrew pregunta –**Pienso a mis padres, querrán saber que me sucedió y luego me darán la charla sobre lo malo de la violencia física**

Todos asienten.

Las suposiciones se hacen realidad en casa de Seiya, Taiki lo apoya cuando las niñas inventan que él y su primo las defendieron de malos chicos mientras Natzú casi llora mientras le plica compresas en sus moretones,

Yaten no tiene la misma suerte.

Su padre lo castiga por haberse peleado sin razón aduciendo que la fuerza bruta es el arma de los animales y los que no tienen la razón…


	26. Chapter 26

Dos jóvenes vestidos de hombre están en una colina escondiéndose tras los Olivo. Han estado discutiendo desde que la persona de cabello oscuro está débil por el hambre y le exige al de cabello rubio buscarle comida

**-Si tienes hambre debes obtener comida o morirte sin hacer nada -**Francesco le dice a Kamila mostrándole una cesta de frutas junto a una ventana.

Un hombre sale con una hoz para segar el trigo mientras su mujer alimenta a las cabras.

**-¡Eso es robo! –**La joven que cortó su cabello con la daga de su acompañante gime asustada

**-¡No comiences con la moralidad!**

**-Pero… **-Tiembla al ver la hoz

**-¡Morirás si no aprendes a sobrevivir! **–El hombre la insta

La princesa muerde su labio inferior.

**-¿Y si le digo al jefe de la casa que soy la princesa Kamila de la casa real de…?**

**-Seguro y te suena una cítara. –**Con una ceja arqueada le ironiza. Francesco comienza a impacientarse –**También podríamos vender a Tornado **–Señala el caballo

El pura sangre al escuchar su nombre da una coz de enojo

**-¡Ni se te ocurra! –**Kamila le da un golpe en el hombro a Francesco **-¡Primero le ordeno que te mate a que te aproveches de él!**

**-¡ya me cansé de ti princesita! **Francesco se levanta -** robaré solo para mí y me marcho, muérete de hambre y pena**

**-¡No me dejes! **–Le suplica

Ignorándola, sagaz avanza con cautela sin perder de vista al hombre que siega mientras canta a todo pulmón. Toma tres frutos y corre hacia donde Kamila debería estar esperándolo.

No está donde la dejó, maldice en sus adentros buscando entre los árboles a la chica

**-Parece que me tomó en serio… -**Siente algo frío en su nuca **-¿Qué haces?**

**-Sigo tus instrucciones –**Kamila lo apunta con la daga –**dame lo que tienes**

**-Lo iba a compartir contigo…**

**-Y dijiste "la princesita me creyó" –**Ríe odiosa –**Comeré y mi caballo también, ¡Dame lo que robaste! **–Le ordena

**-Mantén la calma princesa…**

**-¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Dame las malditas frutas!**

**-Tu religión no te permite decir obscenidades**

**-El profeta no sabía que existiría un infiel como tú –**Espeta Kamila –**Mi pulso comienza a temblar y está cerca de tu vena de vida. Dame todas las frutas -**A regañadientes Francesco saca de sus ropas las frutas entregándole dos** –Dije todas las frutas**

**-¡Pero somos tres! Pude robar una sola fruta pero pensé en ustedes**

**-Me importa un bledo, debiste pensarlo bien antes de insultarme y desear que muriera**

**-No deseé que murieras…**

**-Lo dijiste y eso no lo olvidaré –**Toma dos frutas y las arroja al caballo antes de apoderarse de la tercera. Todo lo hace sin dejar de apuntar a Francesco –**Deliciosa. **–Dice con alevosía al olerla

El joven no sabe si reír o lamentarse.

La princesa no se ha dado cuenta que es la primera vez que roba… a él, pero es un robo al fin.

Observa los ropajes masculinos que la cubren, el pantalón atado con cintas a su cintura y la camisa blanca holgada no esconden sus curvas haciéndola ver más bella, sus rulos oscuros antes muy largos ahora le llegan a los hombros. Los ojos azules de Kamila han adquirido un brillo travieso e irónico.

**-Eres mala**

**-Aprendí de ti "maestro"**- Con la boca llena le responde.

Se escuchan gritos de la mujer que se da cuenta que fueron robadas las frutas.

Kamila se asusta y baja la daga permitiendo que Francesco la tome por la cintura levantándola en vilo la coloque a horcajadas sobre su caballo y suba tras ella

Azotando al pura sangre se alejan en el instante que el hombre con hoz en manos llega a los olivos

**-Estuvo cerca princesa –**En latín le dice al oído.

Kamila está asustada intentando levantar una pierna y unirla a la otra, sin embargo la manera como Francesco la aprieta contra él le impide moverse

**-¡No puedo montar así a caballo! ¡Mancharé mi pureza!**

**-Siempre será pura, porque es tu alma y no tu cuerpo lo que te hace especial. **

Se escucha a lo lejos el sonido de una alarma que gradualmente se acerca.

Kamila voltea hacia Francesco viendo repentinamente el rostro de Seiya que se acerca y la besa…

Haruka despierta sintiéndose desorientada al ver la alcoba en la que se halla hasta que la portátil le enuncia un mensaje

_-"Estoy en línea novia" _

Sonriendo feliz, la rubia corre al tocador saliendo casi de inmediato para sentarse y encender su cámara...

**Yamagushi**

**8:00 PM**

Seiya permanece sentado viendo la pantalla de su procesador hasta que ve el rostro de su novia

**-Hola Eshe **–Con el ojo casi cerrado y el labio roto Seiya se siente feliz de ver a su novia

_-"_**Hola novio" –**Responde Haruka feliz _–"_**Te extraño much… **-Lleva su mano a la boca –"_¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué te sucedió?"_

**-Te perdiste la batalla del siglo –**Ríe adolorido –**Hoy les dimos una lección a los tontos de Masato, Kumada, los de básquet y sus amiguitas**

_-"¿Estás seguro que no fue al contrario?" _Ironiza la chica antes de enternecerse –_"¡Pobrecito de ti!"_

**-Lo que ves en mí no es nada comparado como quedaron los otros –**Seiya le sonríe gimiendo de dolor a causa del el labio **-¿Qué harás hoy? **

_-"Acabo de levantarme, aún estoy en pijama" –_Muestra su camisón amarillo –_"Luego desayunaré con mamá mientras esquivo…" –_Se detiene –_"Papá irá a conocer el salón donde se realizará el desfile"_

El adolescente suspira

**-No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño novia**

_-"No más que yo novio" _–De repente ríe -_¿Quieres saber algo loco?_

**-¿Qué será?**

_-"Soñé que te llamabas Francesco y que me enseñabas a robar…"_ –Comienza a relatarle.

Seiya se sorprende

¡Francesco!

El mismo sueño que él ha tenido donde ella se llama Kamila.

Si fuera una vida anterior, fue Seiya quien enseñó a la princesa a ser sarcástica, salirse con la suya y golpear primero.

Sonríe al evocar partes del sueño, ella corriendo como posesa después que robara queso y leche, cortándose su largo cabello oscuro, bañándose en el río desnuda mientras él la espiaba desde los arbustos.

Seiya se siente excitado al recordar el cuerpo de ella al salir del agua.

**-¡Oh cielos! –**Exclama moviéndose intranquilo en su asiento

_-"¿Sucede algo?"_–Desde la pantalla Haruka observa su rubor

**-Nada que una ducha y dos aspirinas no puedan arreglar –**Miente incómodo.

Eso de que su "amigo" adquiera vida en los momentos menos indicados le está comenzando a molestar.

Le duele el cuerpo y las manos le tiemblan, busca que pensar intentando borrar de su memoria el cuerpo húmedo y provocativo de Kamila, pero todo es en vano, se excita más y comienza a sudar cuando su cerebro le juega una mala pasada y el cuerpo desnudo que le llega a la mente es el de su novia. Se combinan cuerpo sensual y rostro haciendo que su libido estalle.

_-¿Seguro que estás bien? –_Haruka ve su sufrimiento

**-Muy bien, espérame solo un momento –**Corre a la cocina y tomando una bandeja de hielo se encierra en el tocador –**Tú te lo buscaste compañero –**Abre la liga de su pantalón y vacía la mitad del hielo -**¡Auch! **– con el rostro adolorido por el hielo en su entrepierna, toma una toalla colocando el resto del hielo en ella. Sale encerrándose en su alcoba –**Ya estoy aquí –**Colocando la toalla en su bragueta le sonríe forzado a Haruka

_-"Ahora te veo peor. ¡Cielos! Esos matones te dejaron muy lastimado ¡Estás sufriendo mucho novio!"_

**-¡No es…!**

**-**_"¡Desgraciadas sabandijas! –_Expresa furiosa –_"¡Todos los que se atrevieron a tocarte se las verán conmigo!"_

**-¡Eshe no…!**

Haruka levanta el rostro mirando hacia un punto que él no puede divisar

_-"Mamá me llama para salir a desayunar a un café" –_Se levanta desapareciendo de su visión un instante regresando de inmediato sonriente _–"Le dije a mamá que estás convertido en una berenjena y quiso cerciorarse _

Da paso a Michiru

La mujer se admira al verlo magullado

_-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te sucedió?_

**-Una pelea –**Respondiéndole se encoge de hombros

_-¿Natzu está por allí? ¿Ya te vio?_

**-Si, me aplicó los primeros auxilios y ahora está con las gemelas y los pequeños **

_-"Dile que se ponga visible, extraño a mi amiga y vecina"_

Mirando el fastidio del rostro de Haruka detrás de Michiru Seiya asiente

**-Un momento –**Con su libido bajo control y el pantalón mojado, Seiya se encamina a la sala siendo interceptado por Cere

La pequeña gime sorprendida

**-¡Te hiciste chis en los pantalones! **

**-¡No es cierto cincuenta por ciento! **–Le hala la coleta -**¡No digas mentiras**

**-¡Mamá! –**Grita a todo pulmón la gemela más colorida –** ¡Seiya me haló el cabello porque si! –**Llora histérica sorprendiendo a Seiya

**-¡Mamitiado! –**Azumi corre a socorre a su gemela -**¡No le pegues a mi hermana!**

**-¡Qué mocosas más exageradas! **–Evade sus puños -**Madre mía, la señora Michiru quiere hablar contigo, está en Skype**

**-Voy **–Le entrega la bebé a Taiki** – Te toca dormirla querido –**Desaparece dejando a Seiya bajo el escrutinio de Taiki

El castaño silencioso mira a su hijo sonriendo cuando nota el pantalón mojado y la toalla húmeda en su mano

**-¿La técnica del hielo?**

Seiya parpadea

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que si tuviste que calmar tu incontrolable erección con hielo **

**-¡Yo…! –**Completamente ruborizado comienza a negar

**-Azumi Cere, cuiden de sus hermanitos –**Taiki se levanta dejando sobre la alfombra a la pequeña Lizzy que comienza a gatear **–Acompáñame hijo –**Lo toma por el hombro-**Es hora de esa conversación hombre a hombre...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Apartamento Kou**

Taiki conversa con su hijo en la intimidad de la alcoba matrimonial.

**-Es normal que tengas erecciones hijo -**Le dice -**Es la naturaleza humana, ya habrás notado que tu voz no suena como antes, tus genitales están más grandes...**

**-¡Por favor papá! **-Completamente ruborizado, Seiya suplica a Taiki que guarde silencio -**Se...**

**-No es cierto, crees que sabes, sin embargo no es así.**

**-Me dieron la clase en el colegio... **

**-¿También te hablaron de las relaciones sexuales? ¿De las enfermedades de transmisión sexual o el embarazo precoz?**

Seiya niega sin mirarlo a los ojos.

**-No mucho**

Sonriendo satisfecho, su padre asiente

**-Verás, estás en la edad en que te emocionas al ver a una chica, no es malo, al contrario, demuestra que tu sexualidad está respondiendo correctamente a los factores externos. **

**-¿Eres abogado o doctor? -**Ironiza su hijo

**-Antes que abogado soy padre, y te digo que a tu edad yo estuve sentado en tu lugar escuchando a tu abuelo.**

**-¡Cielos!**

**-Te dije que es normal que veas a una chica y sientas emoción, lo que no debes olvidar es esto: **-Se acerca a su hijo -**Debes respetar a todas las mujeres, tratarlas como quieres que los demás traten a tus hermanas. -** Hace una pausa -**Tu madre me dijo que tienes novia. -**Seiya baja el rostro y asiente -**¿La conozco?**

**-Si **-Sonríe soñador -**La mejor chica del mundo. Dulce, amorosa, bella... Te aseguro que es el amor de mi vida como mamá lo es de la tuya.**

Taiki sonríe

**-¿Quién es? **-No puede con la curiosidad, apuesta por la hija de Kenji o la nueva vecina del piso cinco.

**-Es Haruka...**

Taiki sorprendido se levanta y le toca la frente antes de tomarlo por las mejillas y ver preocupado su rostro

**-¡Natzu, nuestro hijo enfermó gravemente! **

Seiya se libera alejándose lo más posible de él.

**-¡No estoy enfermo...!**

La puerta se abre ingresando su esposa, atrás se apostan las gemelas olvidando a Lizzy y Alan en la alfombra de la sala

**-¡¿Qué le sucede a nuestro hijo?!** -La madre de Seiya lo toma por el brazo -**¡Dime que te duele hijito! -**Lo sacude -**¡No puede hablar!** -Gime al borde del llanto **-¡Los golpes que le dieron por defender a sus hermanitas le causaron una grave conmoción!**

**-¡Puedo hablar si me lo permites! -**Enojado el adolescente logra zafarse **-¡No estoy enfermo! Solo vapuleado por ti, avergonzado por mi padre y amoratado por culpa de unos torpes - **Se retira hacia la ventana llevando su mano al costado que le patearon.

Su madre confundida observa a Taiki

**-¿Entonces a qué se debe la alarma?**

**-¡Dijo que su novia es dulce y amorosa! **

**-¿Y? -**Su esposa le pregunta.

**-¡Que...! -**Señala acusador a su hijo -**¡Desde que se conocen esa niña no ha hecho más que golpearlo, humillarlo y despreciarlo! **-Camina de un lado a otro. Las gemelas ríen cubriéndose sus bocas para no delatar su presencia -**¡Dime dónde rayos está el amor y la dulzura en esa pequeña engendro...!**

**-¡Silencio! -**Natzu no comprende la angustia de su esposo -**¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que quería que los golpes y porrazos se transformaran en besos y amapuches? -**Con los brazos cruzados lo interroga.

**-¡Amapuches! **-Gime Taiki, se acerca a su hijo y lo toma por los hombros -**¡Júrame que no han... que no han llegado tan lejos!**

**-No en esta vida -**Responde calmado

**-¿En esta vida? -**Natzu se siente desfallecer **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**-¡Haroto matará a mi hijo si se entera! -**Taiki vuelve a pasearse por la alcoba deteniéndose en el acto para mirar los pantalones de Seiya -**¿Pensabas en Haruka cuando tuviste...?**

**-Taiki, avergüenzas a nuestro hijo **-La mujer abraza a Seiya.

Azumi y Cere corren a la sala rescatando a tiempo un florero de manos de Alan y sacarle de la boca a Lizzy una pantufla del pequeño.

Seiya se separa de Natzu.

**-Si ya terminaron, me marcharé a buscar el hielo que dejé en mi habitación para mi ojo **-Muy digno sale de la alcoba y se encierra.

Su madre lo sigue

**-Hijo abre la puerta**

**-Voy a dormir, mañana será día de clases y la profesora Setsuna nos recibirá con una sorpresa -**Le dice desde el interior de la recámara.

**-Solo quiero hablar contigo **-Recibe por respuesta silencio. Enojada Natzu regresa con Taiki** -¿Ves lo que has hecho?**

**-¿Yo qué hice? **-Con expresión inocente le pregunta a su vez.

Las chiquillas se asoman

**-¿Sabes de qué hablaba papá? -**Azumile pregunta a su gemela regresando al cuidado de los niños.

**-No lo se, yo escuché que él le dijo algo de una "elección"**

**-¿Elección? **-La niña pregunta arrugando el ceño **-¿A quién hay que elegir?**

**-No lo se, tal vez tenga que ver con eso que está poniéndose feo, alto y tenga novia. Papá lo mencionó al ver sus pantalones.**

Azumi, sentada sobre Alan que grita por liberarse, niega con la cabeza

**-Alto si, pero no es tan feo, tal vez un poquito. -**Entrecierra los ojos mirando al techo -**Si fuera muy feo, Haruka no lo tendría como novio **-Hala el cabello de su hermano haciéndolo llorar -**¡Quédate quieto! ¡Otro mamitiado! ¡Mamá tiene puros mamitiados!**

**-No le pegues "**_**Achu**_**" **-Le dice su gemela -**Poquito o mucho tendrá que decirme que es una "elección" -**Cere alza como muñeca a Lizzy que comienza a gritar **-Iré por unas galletas para acallar a estos, deberíamos cambiarlos por unos hámster -**sin importarle los gritos de la bebé, la arrastra a la cocina **-Quien inventó a los bebés fue un torpe **-Dice al regresar

Azumi asiente pensativa

**-¿Qué es amapuche?** -Pregunta de repente

**-¿Mapache?**

**-¡No tonta! ¡amapuche!**

**-No lo se, pero Hotaru le dijo a pelos de zanahoria que si él amapucha a su hermana el profesor chiflado lo rebanará.** -Cere le dice

**-Ha de ser algo muy malo **

**-Cuida a Lizzy que voy a preguntarle a mamá -**Antes que Azumi proteste, se va a buscar a Natzu...

**Francia**

**-¿Enojada? **

Haruka voltea al escuchar la voz masculina

**-No **-Responde sin emoción volviendo la mirada al jardín -**Solo deseo que esto termine y volver a casa.**

Eros Observa el perfil de la jovencita. No comprende por qué ella está en sus sueños ni la razón por la que su orgullo le obliga a acercarse.

**-¿Qué estudias? -**Le pregunta intentando que Haruka se abra.

**-Noveno grado. **-Se aleja de él.

Continúa enojada con Michiru por haberle raptado su tiempo con Seiya. Quiere que las horas pasen pronto para volver a conectarse y saber como sigue. Observa su reloj; apenas son las nueve menos cinco de la mañana, será un día muy largo.

**-¿Me permite invitarla a conocer París? **-Eros la ha seguido

**-Ya conozco una buena parte de Francia, y no creo que a mis padres les agrade la idea de ver a su hija de trece años paseando a solas con un adulto - ** Lo evade **-Si alguien pregunta por mí, le agradeceré que les informe que estoy haciendo mi tarea. **

Eros aprieta el puño al verla alejarse de él como si apestara.

**-Nadie me desprecia y tú pequeña mocosa no serás la primera**

Repentinamente le llega una imagen a su memoria; Haruka vestida de egipcia suplicando por la vida de un campesino y muriendo con él al intentar salvarlo.

Una furia indescriptible se apodera de Eros, siente como si eso hubiera sucedido hace segundos.

De pronto cae de rodillas al sentir en sus articulaciones un dolor como si lo halarán de ellas. Gime agonizante atrayendo a una persona hacia los jadeos.

**-¡Joven Chatebriand! **-Michiru lo toma por el brazo, el joven no reacciona y continúa gimiendo de dolor -**¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda por favor! **-Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Haroto y el padre de Eros, que conversan cerca corren al escuchar sus gritos

**-¡Eros! **

**-¿Qué le sucede? -**Haroto le pregunta a su esposa mientras ayuda a su anfitrión a levantar a su hijo

**-¡No lo se...! -**Guarda silencio al escuchar al joven gritar en un lenguaje extraño, el mismo que hablaran Haruka y Seiya la noche que estuvieran sonámbulos.

**-¡Os maldigo! ¡A ti Eshe por haberme despreciado sobre ese vulgar campesino! **-Parece estar en trance -¡**Maldito seas Adom! ¡Os maldigo a ambos que causan esta muerte en mí! ¡Nunca serás de él Eshe! ¡Serás mía como los dioses ordenaron y luego te destruiré! ¡Los seguiré! ¡No descansaré hasta haberlos destruido! ¡Si Maat está con ustedes, Anubis cumplirá mi venganza! **-Jadea abriendo los ojos plateados -**¡Anubis...!**

Cae al suelo desmayado a causa del dolor que siente. Los sirvientes se apresuran a alzar a Eros del suelo mientras su padre llama al médico.

Haroto y Michiru se miran sorprendidos.

Reconocieron tres nombres entre las palabras incomprensibles.

**¿Qué diantres sucede? -**Pregunta el rubio. El odio reflejado en la voz de Eros le erizó la nuca.

**-No lo se Haroto, estoy asustada **-Susurra Michiru. Emprende el camino hacia las escaleras **-Pero hasta que no sepa que ocurre, no me separaré de mi pequeña.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi amor -**la toma de la mano sintiendo su temblor. **-Tan pronto acabe el desfile regresaremos a Japón.**

**-Y no aceptes otro contrato en este país -**Le suplica su esposa al llegar a la puerta de su hija...

**Yamagushi, Japón. **

**Lunes**

_**-"Buenos días a todo el personal administrativo, obrero,**__**docente y alumnado, tengan todos una fructífera semana"**_** -**Se escucha la voz del director del colegio a través de los altavoces siendo ignorado por todos los que observan lo rostros magullados de algunos chicos.

Los profesores miran consternados los cardenales, los ojos cerrados por la inflamación y las cortadas e los labios

Darien, sus hermanos y Serena, se sorprendieron al ver a su vecino que caminaba delante de ellos con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, se sorprendieron aún más al llegar al colegio y hallar a casi todos los varones de noveno grado y algunos de séptimo y octavo grado en iguales o peores condiciones que Seiya.

Mina y Yaten hablan muy bajo mientras la chica le acaricia el pómulo inflamado haciéndole preguntas al peliplateado que él responde con negativas intentando sonreír.

Lita empuja a Andrew hacia su casillero, busca una pomada untándole en el rostro

**-Es lo que usa papá después de uno de sus combates, en dos días estarás como nuevo.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Dame de eso -**Mina le pide tomando del ungüento con sus dedos para expandirlo sobre el rostro de Yaten.

**-Para los Kou y pelos de zanahoria hay, a los "machitos" que se meten con las chicas les tengo vinagre y brazas ardientes -**Lita dice en voz alta mirando a Nicolás y Neflyte

El profesor Masato Sanjoin observa incrédulo a los estudiantes antes de volverse a su hijo.

**-Recuérdame el motivo de tu accidentado domingo.**

Neflyte da un paso atrás, asustado por lo que su padre hiciera o dijera, inventó que a él y sus amigos los golpearon para robarlo.

**-¡Pobrecito! -**Todos voltean hacia la voz de Abby, la chica lleva el uniforme adornado con distintos tipos de prendedores y cintas de colores - **Eso te pasa por ir a burlarte de mí -**Le dice a Neflyte señalándolo con el dedo -**Pero te perdono porque papá dijo que todos los que se burlan de un atleta olímpico, sobre todo de una niña, son unos castrados mentales.**

Los presentes ríen a mandíbula suelta en tanto Masato Sanjoin severo observa a la jovencita. 

**-Señorita Reb, tengo entendido que ayer fue la presentación del grupo de gimnasia y usted estuvo bien.**

Abby sonríe encogiéndose de hombros

**-He estado mejor en otras ocasiones **-Se cruza de brazos -**Creo que fue... ¡El año pasado! -**Hace silencio -**No... creo que fue el mes anterior, **-Nota la presencia de su amiga -**¡Hola Serena! -**Mueve las manos en señal de saludo -**Le estoy diciendo al profesor que hice una mejor rutina hace dos años,**-Entrecierra los ojos -** o la semana pasada. O tal vez...**

**-¡Lalo! - **Samantha la alcanza, **-Vamos a clases, es muy temprano para comenzar con tus explicaciones. muñequita -**Llama a Serena

**-Voy -**La rubia las sigue no sin antes despedirse de Darien

**-No estoy explicando, estoy... -**Desaparecen escaleras arriba.

**-(Salvado) **-Suspira Masato. Voltea hacia Neflyte -**Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.**

**-Si señor -**Huye.

**-Así que debajo de ese uniforme se halla una escoria -**Rei le dice a Nicolás -**El hombre que se mete con una mujer es una basura que no vale ni un yen. Con razón estás de novio con la rata, si son de la misma calaña -**Sonríe al verlo enojado. Haciendo un mohín se aleja

**-¡Santo cielo! **- La voz de Mina se escucha sobre los murmullos. Todos voltean hacia el portón.

Anny, Dafne y Mary entran al colegio con bufandas que cubren parte de sus rostros, no obstante eso no logra ocultar las picaduras de las hormigas.

**-¿Qué rayos sucedió? **-Darien le pregunta a un compañero de clases

**-Te perdiste una buena paliza Chiba -**Sonríe -**Les dieron su merecido a esas malnacidas **-Señala a las recién llegadas -**Y sus noviecitos no se quedaron atrás. Hihara comenzó todo cuando se metieron con Lalo y su guardiana -**Ambos caminan al aula al ver a Setsuna.

**-Es extraño que Serena no me haya dicho nada**

El chico niega con la cabeza

**-Ratpunzel estuvo hasta que terminó la exhibición de gimnasia, luego su carcelera se la llevó a su castillo. De veras que a veces quiero patearte por haber dejado a Tenoh. **Entra al aula y se ubica en su lugar.

Darien guarda silencio. No tiene deseos de discutir sobre el amor que siente por Serena.

Seiya, Yaten y Andrew ingresan al aula de clases en el instante que la profesora se sienta frente a sus alumnos.

**-Buenos días damas y caballeros -**Setsuna saluda con su característica tranquilidad -**Estuve indagando en la red esta mañana -**Comienza -**Me gusta estar bien informada sobre el acontecer nacional y mundial antes de salir de casa y no creerán lo que hallé. El usuario "paliza1805" subió a youtube un video muy interesante. ¿Quieren saber que contiene?**

**-¿De qué trata? **-Pregunta Lita

**-El usuario nos da una clara idea de como pasar una tarde del domingo en una playa de Yamagushi. -**Todos guardan silencio sorprendidos. Setsuna observa a cada chico magullado, en especial, el novio de su hija -**Describe con lujo de detalles como los estudiantes de la escuela Secundaria Mixta se comportan como salvajes animales -**Abre su portafolio extrayendo algunos folios **-Por lo tanto y en vista que aún no aprenden el significado de la palabra tolerancia, he propuesto a la directiva que suspenda el baile de otoño para que ustedes se concentren en el nuevo proyecto. **

**-¡El baile no profesora! -**Sakura llora **-¡Haremos todo lo que sea pero no suspenda el baile!**

**-¡Otra locura!** -Yaten aún no se repone del proyecto anterior.

Setsuna se acerca a la pizarra comenzando a escribir.

**-El proyecto se basará en... **-Explica los puntos del nuevo proyecto al grupo de confundidos adolescentes...


End file.
